Tifa's Dreams
by Kandy-Sugar
Summary: [COMPLETE] CLOUD AND TIFA! Chapter 15: It Always Ends With A Kiss. 2 years later...21 year old Tifa is working at a bar: Seventh Heaven, trying to get over a certain someone. What'll happen when he returns? M: Adult Situations...
1. Chapter 1: Thinking

**Tifa's Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Thinking**

_**Location: Seventh Heaven**_

_**Time: 11:00 pm Thursday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

The days seemed to be getting longer…and the nights seemed to be getting colder. I dunno…maybe it was just me.

Yeah I had a job…I had friends…very close and special friends at that. I had a home…I had clothes and food. My life was almost complete. _Note that I said 'almost complete'._

I mean I was twenty-one years old and never had I been in a relationship with a man. The closest I had ever gotten to the opposite sex was a few years ago…and it wasn't pretty. The _love_ and _want_ had been there…but only from me. Yes, I, Tifa Lockheart _'was' _in love with a man who had no feelings whatsoever towards me.

_SLAM!_

I came down hard onto the counter with a bottle in hand. With my eyes shut tightly and my head hung low, allowing the long never-ending tresses of chocolate brown hair to fall downwards around my face, I forced myself to erase that memory completely. I refused to let myself think of that…that…

I looked up and opened my eyes to stare around at the quiet and completely vacant bar. There was nothing that I could say or do to forget him…and cursing at him was not going to make my life any easier. The feelings that I may have felt for him…and the ones that still may exist somewhere underneath my skin…they would always be with me…reminding me of that night…when those cobalt, depressed looking eyes glared at me so…

I felt a shiver run up and down my spine at the thought of it. I could still see those eyes. They were impressed within my memory and would never leave. They would stare at me every time I closed my eyes when I went to sleep. They haunted me…

I should have never…

_Knock, knock, knock… _

_Smash!_

I heard someone at the door and it startled me, causing the bottle to slip from my alarmed fingers and break into tiny shards all over the recently mopped floor.

I groaned, knowing that I would have to stay down here and clean it all up. I was only minutes away from heading upstairs to a nice long, warm bath as well.

Forcing myself to try and find a bright side to the situation…_which was actually quite hard considering the circumstances…_I rested my forehead in my right hand which was propped up by my elbow on the counter and called out, "I'm closed…read the sign."

No answer came and I assumed that whoever it was had taken the hint and left. But just as I bent down to start collecting the broken pieces of glass, I heard yet another knock.

This time I was not so polite and practically yelled from my spot on the floor, "I said I'm closed…what part of that is not registering through your thick skull?"

"Excuse me?" came a familiar voice.

It was then that I knew exactly who it was…and I instantly regretted losing my temper.

I stood up and left my position from behind the counter and began to walk towards the door, looking through the peephole just to make sure it was who I thought it was.

Yep…no mistaking that voice…it could only belong to a certain red-haired male who constantly got on my nerves…not intentionally though. He just always seemed to be there with his lame humour, annoying me at the wrong time. And right now was no exception.

I opened the door slowly, allowing a soft breeze to greet my skin, sending the smallest of goose bumps to run up my bare forearms.

"Yes…what is it now?" I questioned, noting that I sounded rather uncouth as I said these words.

He however was so used to this that he didn't pay any attention to my crudeness and simply said, "Uh I left my house keys here tonight I think…I got home and realised that I didn't have them on me. Did you…" he trailed off, as I flung a shiny set of keys at him from out of my back pocket.

He caught them skillfully…like he had done every other night he came here…well at least every third night he came here anyway.

"Had too much to drink again and forgot them did you?" I said mockingly, as I leant on the side of the door, folding my arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I must've." He said, as he flashed me that stupid grin he always seemed to grace his lips with.

"You know…I've always wondered…how is it you get home in a car completely drunk, without ever causing an accident and then when you come back here you're completely sober?" I queried, as I watched his face slightly blush from embarrassment.

I knew that he was never drunk and he always seemed to have a perfect excuse for coming back after hours. Even if he always used the same pretext.

"Yuffie's not here tonight…she's at training." I said after a few moments of dead silence between us.

_Yuffie Kisaragi had been my closest friend for a few years now._

The look he gave me was so childlike. It was as if his favourite toy had just broken.

His grin left his face and he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a bunch of squashed flowers and handed them to me.

I gave him a confused look and before I could say anything he said, "They're for Yuffie…can you give them to her for me?"

I looked down at the bruised petals and then stared back up at him sceptically, "You know…flowers are best carried by hand."

He nodded and then said, "Yeah I know…but…"

I nodded and finished for him, "But a man such as yourself couldn't be seen holding a few daisy's could he?"

"Hey I have a reputation." He said in defence, as he raised an eyebrow shrewdly.

I smiled at his playful ways and said, "I'll make sure she gets them."

I was about to turn around and head back inside but then something came to mind. I whirled around and said, "Reno…you know, Yuffie is my best friend…I'd hate to see her heart broken."

He stared at me…but this time his expression was serious and meaningful as he said, "I know that…and I don't want to hurt her ever. She means the world to me."

For a moment I just stood there and drifted into a dreamland and imagined that instead of this fiery red head standing before me, it would be a spiky blonde, saying exactly the same thing, except about me.

"Tifa…hey…you okay?" came his voice, as I snapped back into reality.

I nodded and blinked a few times before playing with the yellow and white flower petals, trying to admire their beauty and take my mind of everything. But these petals were bruised…the life they once had was gone. They were now hurt and soon they would die.

"I'll make sure she gets them." I said once again in a whisper, not realising that I had repeated myself.

"You know Tifa…I could always try to get in touch with…" he began, only to be cut off by me once more.

"You know, it's late…I have a large job to do before I go to bed, so goodnight." I said, knowing exactly where his conversation was headed.

I flashed him a quick and meaningless smile and headed back inside, closing the door slowly behind me.

I walked in a daze over to the counter once more, gently stroking the petals, as if trying to comfort them from their pain. As I reached the counter I stepped behind it and opened a cabinet at the back, and pulled out a small vase. I placed the flowers delicately on the bench and began to fill the vase with water from the sink.

My mind began to wander again, as I waited for it to fill. I seemed to stare off into space and just think of nothing…_if that was possible._

Suddenly I felt the cold water gently trickling over my hands in tiny streams, all the way down to my fingertips.

I broke away from my thoughts, turned the tap off and poured out a bit of water from the vase so that it wasn't overflowing. I brought it over to the bench and picked up the flowers by the stems and placed them into the vase.

Small puddles of water sat around the base of the vase on the solid wood surface and reflected the light from the ceiling, straight into my eyes.

I tilted my head to the side a bit to avoid the painful glare. The flowers drooped and I knew that they looked unattractive…but to Yuffie they would mean the world because they came from Reno.

Besides it's the thought that counts and the meaning behind the gesture. The looks were just a small bonus.

But then if Reno had of thrown away his pride for half a minute, then maybe they would have looked at least half decent.

Suddenly I heard the chime of the church clock. I listened carefully to see what the time was. A few minutes later I sighed as the eleventh hour sounded through the streets, and echoed throughout the bar.

Yeah it was a little early to close a bar…but tonight was different. Not many people were around this late…especially when they would be arising early for the arrival of the new recruits.

It was a group of men who worked for a force named 'SOLDIER'. I wasn't exactly sure what it was all about, but I distinctly remember Yuffie telling me once that if she wasn't a girl she'd sign up for it in a minute.

I guess it was because she loved to workout and practice her martial arts. I myself knew a fair bit about the art. Well…I guess a little more then a bit. I had been training since I was seven years old. I loved it. I had however stopped when I turned nineteen and began to work at the bar.

But I still practised in my spare time. It was more of a hobby now.

Anyway getting back on track. I had seen in the papers that the force was the most deadly human alliance that ever walked. I wasn't too sure about that…but I wasn't one to speculate. I knew nothing of these people. Except that they were coming to Midgar in order to check the town out for any sign of this guy called Kadaj.

There had been a few articles on him in the papers but I never had the time or will to read anything about it.

I turned back towards the bar floor and began to pick up the broken glass once more.

* * *

**_Location: Tifa's Bathroom_**

**_Time: 11:45 pm Thursday_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

I now stood in my bathroom in my bathrobe about forty-five minutes later. It had taken me at least thirty minutes to collect all of the glass…well most of it anyway…and then I had to mop the floor again just in case.

Stupid me though…I forgot to put on some gloves to protect my hands. I now had at least a dozen cuts all over my palms. I had removed all of the small, sparkling devils from my hands and now all that was left were tiny gashes.

I stood at my hand basin at the back of the bathroom…slowly and carefully bathing my palms in warm salty water. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be.

Once I had done that I turned to my long awaited bath on my right. It was so warm that I could practically see the steam rising from the waters surface.

I closed my eyes serenely as I removed my robe and slipped my right foot into the pool of comfort. A tingling sensation shot up my leg and thigh, causing me to shiver in a good way.

I then held onto the sides of the bath as I lowered my other foot into the tub and let my body sink into the lavender scented water.

"Mmm…" I trailed off, feeling sleep beckoning me to visit it.

I accepted the invitation without another thought and that was how I stayed for a while.

* * *

_**Location: Tifa's Bathroom**_

_**Time: Early Morning Friday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Hey are you alive in there?"

I jolted from the voice coming from the other side of the door and forced my eyes to open. My vision was blurry and for the first time in a while, I had actually been able to sleep peacefully.

"Yeah…I think so." I groaned sleepily, as I began to leave the bath.

I was so tired. I must have slept for at least two hours. I looked down at my fingers and noticed how wrinkled they were.

Either I've slept for a few decades and I'm now at least sixty years old…or I've yet again allowed myself to sleep endless hours in the bath…knowing that I'd have gross looking skin when I got out.

The latter was more likely.

"Hey whose flowers are these?" Yuffie asked in excitement.

It was obvious that she knew whose flowers they were. I could just picture her eyes glistening with happy tears and her nose being tickled by the petite petals, as she buried it within them, trying to take in the scent.

I thought that I'd be mean and put her out of her happy mood for a second, for interrupting my bath session and said, "Oh…they're mine."

I knew that right now her face had left the bouquet…_if you could call it a bouquet…_and her eyes were just staring blankly ahead at the door in front of her, as if trying to see me and show me her most confused look.

_But hey…what if they were for me? Couldn't that be a possibility?_

I was just kidding around of course and wasn't even troubled by the idea of never once in my life receiving flowers from someone other then my father, who had sent some to me on my twenty-first birthday from _who knows where?_

"But who would send you flowers?" came her truly confused voice, which was quickly ended with a small gasp, as if realising the fault in her words.

"I mean…I didn't mean that Teef…sorry." She said in a rush…clearly feeling worse then she sounded.

I felt a little hurt…of course I did. I mean picture never having a relationship with hugs and kisses and someone to tell you that you meant so much to them. How would you feel if someone said something as simple as Yuffie just said and yet it made you feel like you were the most insignificant human to ever walk the planet? Especially when you were so afraid of the opposite sex, all because of one man and couldn't really do much about it, except hide your true self from the world.

I'm rambling on about nothing. I guess it was my fault. If I hadn't of said something so stupid in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess.

I mean what was Yuffie supposed to say to something like that? She could either keep quiet and I'd still know what she was thinking…or she could have said what she just did. It's not like she could joke around with me and call out different names of guys that I'd been with…because I hadn't been with any.

"Teef…are you okay?" Came Yuffie's voice, a little softer and concern-filled this time.

I then realised that I hadn't answered her.

"Oh…uh yeah. Just drying off." I sung out, as I wrapped the towel around my figure.

"Oh…okay. I might have an early night. I wanna see that new force I told you about tomorrow. Reno's picking me up…so I'll probably be gone before you wake up." She said returning to her normal tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah okay…have fun if I don't see you before then." I said trying to sound like everything was okay…which it was. I mean it was a simple slip-up. Nothing worth fighting over.

"Hey Tifa?" she questioned, as I made my way to the full-length mirror, which was situated at the end of the bath near the door.

I stared at my reflection and murmured, "Mmm."

"Um…if you want…you can always join me and Reno tomorrow." She offered in a sweet tone. It wasn't fake though. It was genuinely sweet.

I pondered over this for a moment, but then shook my head and said, "No it's okay…I've got plenty of things to do tomorrow anyway."

"Oh…all right then." She replied.

I didn't want to sound ungrateful though so I added, "But thanks anyway."

There was no reply…but I knew that she had heard me.

_Yuffie didn't need me to tag along with her and Reno. I mean it would seem too awkward. I was all for hanging out with Yuffie…but I didn't want to feel like the third-wheel, which I knew that I would be._

I focused on my reflection once more…and very carefully this time.

_What do I see? _

_What should I see?_

I see a tall girl with olive skin. She has chocolate brown eyes and long waist length, straight chocolate hair. She has a small nose…and I won't go into details about other parts of my body.

She is lonely and has the basics to live. She has her own bar and has good friends. She wants to be happy but she can't be without…

I looked away and shut my eyes. This time I opened them with a new goal.

_Now…what should I see?_

I see the same outside features and I can't really change that, not that I really feel a need to anyway…_but what should I see inside?_

I'll tell you what I want to see.

I want to see an energetic young girl with an ambition in life. I want more then this bar. I don't want to be lonely. I want the same friends…but I want new ones as well.

_Change is always good if it's for the better._

_I want…I want…_

"Well you can't have everything you want." I said to my reflection coldly.

With that I left my bathroom and retreated to my room to get ready for bed.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey there everyone. This is my first story in the Final Fantasy VII section. I have like 3 still going in the Final Fantasy X section. But this story has been on my mind for a while now. So I hope you enjoy it._

_I am not as familiar with the game or its storyline as I would like to be. I am waiting for Advent Children to hurry up so that I can see it…and I'm buying the game soon as well. So I have decided that this story will use the same names and characters and all the rest…except with a different plot…and I won't be using Geostigma, Jenova, or the Lifestream etc. I will however use SOLDIER, but that is just going to be the name of the force. They will work under totally different circumstances._

_Most of the characters will probably be out of character, but that's because I don't know them too well. _

_So I'm not even going to try and make them into what I 'think' they are like. It's easier for me to make the characters with different personalities. Plus every other story I've written, the characters are always in character. So I guess this is a bit of a change._

_I don't know what you think of the Yuffie and Reno pairing. But I wanted to try something different, as I said before. I have never really seen a Yuffie and Reno coupling. (Maybe there's a good reason)._

_Usually I like to keep the characters with the right people. Especially when it comes to Final Fantasy X. But I don't really know these people, so it doesn't bother me who they're with. _

_However, I know Cloud and Tifa enough to know that they will and must be together. ALWAYS! It's them or nothing. Aeris is cool and all…but she is so not for Cloud in my opinion. Sorry to those of you who like that couple (not that you'd be reading this anyway. Except to flame for an unworthy reason) or who don't mind either couple. But I'm very dedicated to keeping the rightful couples together forever. Hehehe!_

_**P.S.** My **'A/N'** won't usually be as long as this one. It's just to give you a little info for the story ahead._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	2. Chapter 2: Early and Late Encounters

**Chapter 2: Early and Late Encounters**

_**Location: Tifa's Bedroom**_

**_Time: Dawn Friday_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Mmm…"

"Is it just me or do you always look this horrible when you wake up?"

I turned to face a certain blonde towering over me and flashing me his most devilish smile.

I shut my eyes once more, turned back onto my stomach and buried my face into my comfortable black pillow.

"Now Teef you gotta get up. You promised to fight me this morning at dawn. I wanna see if I can beat you." He said, as he forced me to turn onto my back, pulling on my arm firmly.

"Do we have to do it this early?" I asked, as I stared out at the orange-tipped clouds, which stood out from the thick grey ones.

Small birds chirped quietly outside my window, as they got ready for the day ahead.

"Yes we do. You promised." He replied, as he flipped the sheets off my figure.

"Geez Teef…look at you. When was the last time you worked out? You're getting…" he began.

I however cut him off as I held a hand up to his mouth and kept it there to shut him up, "Yeah yeah I'm up. No need for your criticism."

I knew he was just joking around…or at least I hoped he was.

I removed my hand from his mouth and got out of my bed on the opposite side, letting me feet slide over the edge and meet up with the carpet, which was already being illuminated by the early morning rays.

"Well seeing as I promised you something with no strings attached…" I began, slowly letting a yawn escape my mouth, covering it up quickly.

"You want me to do something for you…right?" He finished for me.

I turned to face him, letting my hair, which was sitting on my shoulders slide down over my back smoothly over my nightie.

"Not just anything…I mean…you could promise me something." I answered as I stood to my full height, turning around to face him from the other side of my bed, arms folded with a raised eyebrow.

He stared at me and he too gave me the same look and tilted his head to the side.

"What promise would you like me to keep for you?" He questioned.

I however had no idea. I could have asked for the most stupid thing then. I could have asked him to take my shift at the bar for a day.

But no…I actually thought of something that might truly have some meaning.

"Okay…how about this…no matter what, you will always promise to be with me and to not ever leave this place without taking me with you."

His face seemed thoughtful as he stared into my eyes, almost as if contemplating whether or not I was serious.

"Okay…" he answered slowly.

We stood there for a few moments, silently watching each other…until I broke the silence with a smile and said, "Okay this is getting way too sappy for me…"

I walked around from my side of the bed and towards my bathroom, only to be stopped by him grasping onto my arm and turning me to face him.

I smiled and thought that he was being playful with me, but as I saw his expression, my smile dropped and I let my eyebrows furrow into a state of concern.

He wanted to say something…he kept staring at me and then looking away as if trying to get the words out in the right way.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His grip on me was actually quite rough as he finally said, "I mean it okay…I won't ever leave you here by yourself…I'll always stay with you."

I was really stunned by his sudden sincerity and wondered what was making him act the way he was.

"Okay…I believe you." I said calmly with concern in my voice.

It was then that he let go of my arm and forced a grin to grace his lips, "Now hurry up and get ready."

I nodded and headed into the bathroom…but as I opened it nothing but white light shone through the door and as I turned to face him…I saw that my room was empty.

* * *

**_Location: Tifa's Bedroom_ **

**_Time: Dawn Friday_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

I sat upright in my bed gasping for air…feeling like I had been deprived of oxygen for more then five minutes.

I could feel the anxious sweat trickling down over the surface of my skin rapidly as I stared around at the room I was in. It was the same one from my dream…_actually it was more of a nightmare. _

Well I guess it was my room…and I had been in my room in my nightmare. I stared through the window on my left. Sure enough there were orange-tipped clouds standing out from the grey ones beautifully.

The birds were chirping quietly…everything was like it was in my dream…except he wasn't here. I remembered that morning now. I had blocked it out a while ago I guess. It wasn't just a dream…it had been a real moment in my life…and it should have been one that I would have loved to remember. But now that I knew what had been the final outcome even after he made that promise to me…I just couldn't bear to think about it. He had broken a promise to me that he had said that he would keep.

Not that it mattered anymore anyway.

I allowed my now steady breathing body to fall back into the cool sheets. It was quite warm lately and I was glad that my bed wasn't that hot. I had by now changed the sheets. They were now the colour of white. I thought it seemed a lot happier then black…it made me feel better.

I didn't bother going back to sleep because I was too afraid of what I might see. I knew that the likelihood of me having that same nightmare was slim to none. But I was still nervous of what else my mind had in store for me.

So I lay there until I saw the sun peaking from behind the clouds and started to shine through my window. I could see little specks of glittering dust floating about in the rays and it seemed like it was a stairway to heaven itself.

I then began to sit up and hop out of bed. I let my hair fall over my shoulder and hang down at the front of me. Then slowly I made my way over to the light and let my right hand reach into it. It felt warm and I let my hand slowly move around in a circular motion as I tried to absorb the sunlight into my skin.

Then without a second thought I stepped forward and let my entire body stand in the heart of the glowing warmth.

I sighed and wished that for once I didn't have to work or worry about anything. I just wanted to stay up here in my room and relax. Just to be able to be at peace. With no one to bother me. I just wanted to be alone and do what _'I'_ wanted to do. I just wanted to make up my own world with no rules. I would let in the people I loved and allow myself to be happy. I wouldn't have to have a love in my life to feel whole. All I would need was to feel like I was important to everyone who was there.

_That would be enough._

I wonder if Yuffie is up yet? I don't know when that _'force'_ is getting here. Maybe I should wake her in case she slept in.

So opening my eyes I left the window and walked over to my door. I opened it and walked down the hall quietly. Outside of my room it was a little warmer, but it wasn't excruciatingly hot.

I stopped outside her room, which was a few doors down from mine, but on the same side and listened for any signs of movement. I couldn't hear anything except for soft breathing.

She was still asleep.

Slowly I turned the doorknob and walked inside.

* * *

**_Location: Yuffie's Room _**

**_Time: Dawn Friday_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

Yuffie was sleeping on her side with her back towards me. She had on a black shirt and maybe that was it. I couldn't see her bottom half. Maybe she had on a long nightshirt.

I walked over to her window and pushed open the black curtains letting the sunlight in. I knew that she was a light sleeper, so I wasn't surprised when she woke up complaining that the light was too bright.

"Close the curtains." She groaned from her position on the bed.

I left the window and went to sit on the end of her bed.

She sat up, stared at me with sleepy dark brown eyes and said, "Huh…what are you doing up so early?"

I was going to tell her that I had a bad dream and that I couldn't sleep…but I didn't want to answer any questions afterwards, which I knew that she would have plenty of.

"Oh I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see if you were up. I wasn't sure what time you had to leave this morning." I explained.

That was the truth as well I guess, except it was more of an afterthought that I had, after I woke up from my nightmare. It wasn't exactly the reason that I couldn't sleep…but she was buying it.

"Oh…well I don't have to go until nine." She told me, as she sat up properly, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

This time when she looked at me, she stared at me more closely.

"You look like you had a rough night." She stated with furrowed eyebrows.

_She didn't miss a thing did she?_

"Yeah…I'm just not used to getting to bed so early. Usually the bar is opened all night until morning." I explained, although I knew she already knew this.

She nodded and said with a sigh of happiness, "Well, sorry to leave you like this but I'm going back to Reno." She finished with a yawn, as she pushed her pillow up to the top of her bed and plonked her head back on it.

I turned to face her with confusion and looked to the other side of her bed as if expecting to see Reno lying there. Then I turned back to her.

"What…?" I trailed off, as I cautiously stood up from her bed, afraid of what might have been going on in here.

She looked up at me with a smile, noticing my confounded expression and pretended to be annoyed as she said, "Yeah well I was in the middle of a fantasy dream before you came along. Now I have to start all over again."

She then pushed the pillows to the top of her bed once more with a dreamy smile on her face, as she curled up into a tight ball, hugging herself with a faraway expression.

"What a shame." I said quietly to her with a small laugh.

She simply nodded and I knew then that it was my cue to leave.

So without another word I turned and left the room…only to be stopped by a soft voice.

"Tifa?"

I stopped at the door and reached up to the frame with my right hand and turned to face her over my right shoulder.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I…I didn't mean what I said last night." She mumbled, trying to hide her discomfort.

My face fell a little at remembering what she had said again, but I immediately perked up and said, "Don't worry about it…it's a new day."

She seemed satisfied with my answer this time and went back to her dreamland. I was one to talk wasn't I? Since when had I ever used the excuse that it was a new day and to just forget everything?

Well maybe today would be that day. I'd just have to see how it went.

* * *

**_Location: Seventh Heaven_ **

_**Time: Midafternoon Friday** _

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Hey you…get me one of those…ah…sparkly drink things." Came the drunken voice of a man by the name of Cid Highwind.

I sighed knowing that he was either going to barf all over the counter or start breaking bottles and threatening the other patrons.

"Now I think you've had enough." I said as put away a glass that I had been drying.

"NO…when I say I've had enough…I'll tell you when I have. Now get me that pretty drink in the corner." He slurred out, as he pointed one finger towards a bottle of rum behind the counter.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I stretched my arms along the length of the counter and leant forward so that I was just able to smell his liquored up breath.

"You sure now…I don't think you'd want to drink that straight. But hey I'll tell you what…I'll give you this drink." I began, as I leant below the counter and picked up a bottle of coke out of the small refrigerator.

I knew that I would have to ease out his want for more alcohol discreetly. Hopefully pretty soon he'd forget about wanting the liquor and just drink the coke.

When I came back up to face the well-built blonde, (who currently had a smoke positioned between his lips lazily), he was leaning over the counter to see what I was getting for him exactly.

I had dealt with him countless times before…and each time I used the same tactic. I now kept a coke bottle especially for him under the counter for whenever he started to go out of it…_which was all the time._

However each time he saw the _'new special drink',_ he still stared at it in wonder and he was yet to reject the black liquid.

I poured him a fresh glass and then turned to get the rum. However as soon as I turned back to him, I saw that the glass was empty and was now rolling around the counter where he had fallen asleep next to it. I noticed that his mouth was open as well and I swear I saw drool seeping out.

I turned away disgusted and replaced the bottle of rum on the shelf behind me again.

The place was packed out yet again, mostly with the town's male population. But then there was the odd girl hanging over some guy, who's only intention was to get her drunk enough so that she wouldn't even have the will to tell him to stop when he eventually had his way with her.

It horrified me that they could be so stupid. But then it was their choice.

"Well well well, if it isn't miss Tifa?" Came a sly voice from the side.

I turned to see a man by the name of 'Rude'. His name as far as I was concerned suited him perfectly. Turning to face him I forced my face to remain expressionless and simply blinked at him.

"What'll ya have?" I asked bluntly, as I lifted the white cloth off my left shoulder and began to wipe the bench down, dropping my face to watch the counter below.

I could feel his gaze upon me, even through the sunnies he was wearing.

"Nothing." He said, and I could note the tinge of anger lurking about within his voice.

I knew that he was annoyed that I wasn't giving him the attention that he thought he deserved.

"Okay." I shrugged and turned my back to him as I began to wipe down the rest of the bench on the other side of the sleeping Cid.

He however followed me and said, "Hey…look at me when I'm talking to you."

I didn't follow his wishes. I just kept wiping away at the counter, not even having to pretend that it was far more interesting then him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that we were having a conversation." I replied smugly.

This time he grabbed my wrist that was currently working away and pulled on it hard towards him so that I had to face him. I felt fear envelop my body. I just hoped that it didn't show.

He smiled stealthily and was about to say something when a large hand from my left, reached up and grabbed onto his lower arm. He turned to his right in what seemed to be shock, and so did I.

I saw that it was Cid staring up at him, still quite drunk, but he was with it enough to know that I was in a sticky situation.

He glared at Rude and seemed to silently dare him to take him on. After a few moments I felt my wrist being released and the buff bouncer look-a-like strolled out of the bar like nothing had happened.

I watched the door shut behind him, making sure he didn't come back in.

"I should really get a restraining order against him." I said quietly to myself.

Then I remembered Cid.

"Oh, thanks Cid." I said, as I turned to face him with a grateful smile.

He however waved one hand in the air languidly and mumbled, "Ah he's a pansy…nothing to it. Now get me one of those sparkly drinks." He instructed with his finger pointed towards the rum bottle once more.

I smiled and said, "For you Cid…anything."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well my second chapter is up. What did you all think? I hope it's going good, because I have been dying to write this story for ages. _

_I'm not sure what Rude is really like…but he's an asshole in this story. _

_Till next time…Byes._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix._

_Except for the coke. That belongs to the coke company or whatever you call it. Well I know that it doesn't belong to me anyway.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

**Chapter 3: Confused**

_**Location: Streets of Midgar**_

_**Time: 8:00 pm Friday**_

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

"I wish I could join." I said quietly, as I watched a group of black suited men glaring around at the people surrounding them.

It was weird. Half of the people who were here were scared of these 'SOLDIERS', and yet they still came to see…if you could call it a _'show'._

So far all they had done was stand around and remain secretive as they conversed with a man dressed in an outfit of blood red. Over his longish black hair he wore a thick bandana of the same colour. His skin was like snow and his eyes, which I had caught a few glimpses of every now and then were a luminous auburn colour. He seemed so secretive and to me…he seemed quite attractive.

But these thoughts were swept away with the passing wind every time I felt Reno pull me closer towards him. I felt myself smiling on the inside and outside every time he reminded me of his presence.

He was so adorable…at times he was real goofy. But then he was a real romantic…like last night with the flowers.

I cringed as I thought about it. I should have kept my big mouth shut. Why had I said those hurtful words to Tifa? Well it seemed like she had long forgiven me anyway…so I guess I had nothing to feel sorry about anymore…_right?_

"Hey Yuffie…look who it is." Came Reno's voice in a low whisper.

I stared up at him and his face seemed to be in utter shock, as if he had just seen the walking dead.

As I followed his gaze, I too gasped in astonishment. I guess I wasn't too far off about the walking dead theory.

* * *

**_Location: Seventh Heaven_**

_**Time: 8:30 pm Friday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Barret go home to Marlene…she's probably worried about where you are." I said to yet another regular drunk who was now lying next to Cid…_except he wasn't drooling._

"She's a big girl…she can take care of herself." He mumbled into the counter; facedown.

I sat down a glass I was wiping and leant down so that my face was level with his, if he ever decided to look up.

"She's barely eight years old. You can't just put her to bed every night and then come out here and drink your life away." I said trying to make him see reason.

This time he looked up and propped an elbow up on the bench, allowing his head to rise up, so that he could rub his face with his hand.

"I dunno…I'm not thinking straight lately…I need some time to think." He said quietly.

I nodded in agreement and replied, "Well you sure won't be able to do that in this place."; Now returning to cleaning the glass.

He opened one eye to stare at me lazily and thoughtfully.

"Hey…you know you could help me out." He said, as he seemed to be contemplating something.

I looked at him with interest and prompted, "Go on."

He smiled slightly and continued, "Well…you've got this place…you have plenty of room and all the rest…"

I cut in; suddenly realising what he was getting at, "Barret…I can't take care of Marlene. My life's a mess just like yours. It wouldn't make any difference".

He shook his head and said, "That may be so…" he trailed off as he guzzled down the last of his drink, slamming it back down on the counter as if to prove that he was a man in every way.

"But at least you're sober." He finished, giving me a look of pleading.

I stared back at him with a look of defeat and sighed.

"Barret…I have no experience with kids…I'd sooner let them drown in the bath then act as the mother Marlene deserves." I insisted, as I turned to another patron who wanted something to drink, yet again.

When I returned to Barret he continued, "I'll pay you of course."

I shook my head and leant back against the backbench and said, "It's not the money…I just can't see myself taking care of a kid."

This time Barret rose into a proper sitting position and said, "Look at me…I ain't exactly the perfect parent…but I managed somehow…all I ask is that you take her in for a month or two…until I get things sorted out with myself." He implored sincerely.

I gazed at him through the strands of hair falling over my eyelashes.

I don't know why I did it but I blurted out, "Fine…I'll take her in for a while. But you better keep your end of the deal and get yourself sorted out. I'm not going to take care of Marlene forever." I said firmly; daring him to go against my wishes.

He sighed deeply and sat in his seat quietly for a moment before looking up once more and saying, "Thank you."

With that being said he flopped back down onto the counter once more and allowed himself one last night of being a drunken fool.

Suddenly the bar door burst open and Yuffie; followed by Reno, came running into the room with worry written all over her face. However as soon as she saw me she flashed me a smile, which told me that everything was all right.

"Teef…there you are." She smiled, as she reached the bench, only to be greeted by a loud snore from Cid on her left.

She glanced at him quickly with a jolt, startled by the noise and then turned back to me.

I smiled back and said simply, "As always."

This time I decided to grab a cloth and start wiping down the tables, which were scattered throughout the bar. Even though I knew that they would be made a mess of as soon as I cleaned them.

Yuffie followed at my heels and suggested, "How about you go upstairs for the rest of the night and I'll take over from here?"

This confused me. Why would she want to work at this hour, especially since she hated the bar because of all the dupes that entered it?

I bent down; began to wipe down a table and thought I'd let her off easy, "No it's okay. I'll be done soon anyway."

It was then that I noticed that a fair amount of people were starting to head down the street towards the bar.

_I hope there isn't going to be a lot of them tonight. I might just have to take Yuffie up on her offer._

"No I'll finish up. It's okay." She offered once more, as she tried to pull the cloth from my hands.

I however kept my grip on it firmly and stated very clearly, "Yuffie…let go of the cloth."

When she didn't, I summoned all of my strength and yanked it out of her hands.

However she didn't stop there.

"Come on Teef…let me close the bar for once…you never let me do it." she whined.

I stood up from my hunched position and screwed my face up in both annoyance and confusion and inquired curiously, "What do you mean? You hate the bar. You don't want anything to do with it. Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?"

I turned my face then to the calls of men at the counter, who were in desperate need of a drink.

So I gave Yuffie one last curious glance and then walked over to them. She once again followed and stood at my side behind the bar; never letting me move so much as an inch away from her.

"Come on Teef." She complained.

"I'll have a whisky." Came a patron's loud voice.

"Make that three." Came another voice.

"Tifaaaaa." Yuffie whined, dragging out my name to make her point clear.

I continued to do my job however and ignored everyone's ranting and ravings…only listening to what they ordered.

"Hey you…pass me some ice will ya…this beer's too warm." Came an irritated voice from the opposite end of the bench.

I bent down to grab a pitcher of ice from the ice dispenser and slid it along the bench, without receiving so much as a _'thanks'._

"Tifa go have an early night. I'll lock the doors and everything." She continued, as she followed me back out to the tables where I retrieved a few empty bottles and went to dispose of them behind the counter.

She still kept following me the whole time.

"Hey Yuffie…tell Tifa to let us take over." Reno spoke up, trying to gain my attention.

I was starting to lose my patience and forced myself to remain calm.

"Another top up over here." Came slurred speech.

I sighed and closed my eyes; trying to think of a place that was quiet and peaceful, as I poured more liquor into a glass.

"Oh please Tifa…come on."

"Get me a…"

"Teeeeefaaaaaaaa…"

"I'll have…"

"You're really stubborn sometimes…you know that?"

"Hey you…get here and fix me a drink NOW!"

That was it…I just totally lost it. I threw the cloth I had in one hand onto the counter and screamed, "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT-UP!"

Silence soon followed my _'little' _outburst and I swear I could hear crickets chirping from all the way outside.

I stared around at the mass of annoyed and curious faces then turned to Yuffie. I frowned at her and said in a low voice, "Now listen here…I…"

"Reno…take her upstairs." Instructed Yuffie, who stood aside for him to pass.

He came in and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me over his shoulder in one easy motion.

I didn't even have time to register what was happening…let alone fight back.

"Hey…" was all I managed to say as I looked at Yuffie; trying to figure out if she was being serious or not.

She smiled cheekily and also as if to say, _'well I told you to let me take over'._

She then turned to a customer and the bar was alive again.

"Reno put me down." I demanded, as he made his way towards the stairs at the back of the bar.

He didn't answer, but it was then that something caught my attention. I saw a convoy of stony-faced, rough looking men dressed in black, making their way to the door and I swear that they had something to do with Yuffie's strange behaviour.

Maybe this was that 'SOLDIER' group and she wanted to be noticed by them or something.

She could have just told me though, if that was the reason.

"Reno put me down now!" I insisted once more, as I began to pound into his back with my fists.

"I will…when we get to your room." He said defiantly.

"No, you'll put me down now." I stated.

But he was already headed up the stairs and I could do nothing more right then.

* * *

**_Location: Tifa's Bedroom_**

_**Time: 9:00 pm Friday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

He plonked me down on my bed and began to leave the room. But I stood back up and ran, to try and get outside once more. However, he was too fast and caught me by the arms before I could do anything else.

"Tifa, why are you making things difficult?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

I stared at him in disbelief as if to say _'excuse me?'_ and said, "Me? Making things difficult. You and Yuffie are acting like crazy people. Why does she want to take over the bar so badly for anyway?" I questioned.

He looked away, let go of me and shrugged, "She wanted to help out I guess."

I frowned, knowing that wasn't the only reason, even if it was part of it.

"You're not telling the truth." I stated, as I tried to search his eyes.

He was hiding something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Reno I'm going downstairs and this time you're going to let me pass." I instructed, as I gave him my most daring stare.

I knew that he wouldn't want to take me on. I had already whipped his ass at least fifteen times before.

I saw him seem to give up and he stood back away from the door. I wasn't sure if he was going to try something once I walked past, but I decided to take my chances.

So I brushed past and began to quicken my pace as soon as I exited my room. However it wasn't too long after that he managed to grab a hold of my arm, as if deciding at the last minute not to let me go.

I spun around to face him and yelled angrily, "Let go of me!"

It was then that he brought a cloth to my mouth and held it there. I tried to scream…I tried to fight back…but my senses were slowly coming to a standstill. My knees began to grow weak and I was on the verge of falling. But before I did, he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me in towards him. I felt my body being hoisted up into his arms and the last I saw was my ceiling as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Location: Tifa's Bedroom_**

_**Time: 11:00 am Saturday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Teef…" came a distant voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a vague impression of a girl.

"Huh…" I trailed off confused, as I began to rub my eyes to gain a better vision of this person.

A damp cloth met my forehead and as I opened my eyes once more I saw that it was Yuffie staring down at me with concern.

I hadn't remembered much of what had happened yet…but I did remember our little argument last night.

"Mmm…what happened to me…?" I groaned, as I sat up straight in my bed, letting my aching head hang.

"You had a little too much to drink last night." Came her answer, causing me to face her in perplexity.

"What…" I spat out, not believing a word she said. "I don't drink like that…I don't drink at all."

She laughed nervously, pulled the damp cloth onto her lap and began to fiddle with it.

"I wasn't being serious." She replied.

Suddenly the vision of our dispute ran through my mind causing me to frown.

"Yuffie what was that all about last night?" I questioned, noticing her beginning to wring the cloth between her palms.

"Yuffieeee." I dragged out, trying to make her talk to me truthfully.

She sighed in an annoyed manner, looked up at me and said, "Look, I really wanted to see the 'SOLDIER' recruits last night…they were all headed towards the bar…so that's why I wanted to take over."

I stared into her dark brown eyes for a moment and then said, "Okay…fair enough…but why didn't you just ask me?"

It looked as if she was about to say something…but she caught her tongue between her teeth at the last minute and stuttered, "Uh…well…I dunno. I guess I was just excited that's all."

She now stood up and began to leave the room.

"Yuffie I'm not done talking to you yet."

"Yeah well can we continue the convo later? I gotta go meet Reno." She called out, as she disappeared around the corner of my door.

I didn't even bother to call out after her…it's not like she'd listen anyway.

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed once more, letting my hand run over my face in frustration. My long, chocolate-brown hair was sprawled out around me and I thought of how much fun I was going to have brushing it this morning.

_Not._

I opened my eyes then and turned to face my alarm clock…_not that I ever set an alarm._

'11:09' it read in large fluorescent purple figures.

I wouldn't have to open the bar until 7:00 tonight. Saturday was supposed to be the day that I could sleep in and work late.

Another eight hours and I'd be handing out liquor and cleaning up barf and broken bottles again.

I don't wanna think about that right now. What I want to do is go to sleep and wake up just in time to get ready.

So without another thought I drifted back off to sleep for the remainder of the day.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well the third chapter is up and I hope I'm doing good. I really enjoy writing this story. I know some of you probably want to see the love of Tifa's life right NOW! But yeah he'll make an appearance soon. So keep reading. Probably at the beginning of the next chapter we'll see him._

_**P.S.** Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having computer problems. Ah well here it is anyway. Thanks to **Aurum Potestas Est**, **squishysquashy** and **Initial Dreamer **for the great reviews._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	4. Chapter 4: SOLDIER

**Chapter 4: SOLDIER**

**_Location: Midgar 'SOLDIER base'_**

_**Time: 8:00 pm Saturday**_

_**His POV:**_

Around me were at least a dozen men aged from nineteen to perhaps their late thirties. Each of which were silent and staring around with lifeless, cold dark eyes. Each one had left their hometown at one stage to join the alliance 'SOLDIER'.

Each one had a secret…a past life of pain that they would never share with anyone here. We kept to ourselves…only to speak to each other when something was afoot or to share important information regarding our latest assignment.

They were all either squatting on the ground sharpening their blades with a look of vengeance and hatred apparent in their eyes, or they were leaning against a wall staring off into nothingness, letting their minds slip into a world of oblivion, hoping that they would soon be cured of their painful memories.

Waiting, was what we were doing now. Waiting for our leader to make an appearance.

As for me…I was standing tall, wearing a vague expression of loathing and want. I wanted to hate things. I needed to feel it running through my veins to keep going. Feeling sympathy or regret for the things I had done, or for the things that I would do, would not allow me to keep fighting. If I was to remain here, I had to look and act like a silent killing machine.

I wore a black outfit; black gloves, boots…and you get the idea. Most of the other men wore the same. Our leader however wore red, just to be different.

I hated my hair. It had to be blonde didn't it? Everyone else had dark brown or black hair, making them seem more serious.

My eyes…they were blue. Everyone else had dark eyes. I had however…over the years made my eyes into the hard cold orbs they now were. They had turned an icy blue…the once happy life I may have had was gone and had long been replaced by my new lonely one.

"All right then." Came a calm cool voice from ahead.

I saw Vincent…our leader; standing there not even waiting for us to stand up and listen. We remained where we were, whether we were on the floor or against a wall.

Respect was highly valued in our group, but at times like these we really just couldn't give a stuff about anything, other than the task at hand.

"We have a lead…" He continued, as he looked around at the cold faces.

No one said a word…they just waited to be told what to do.

"A man by the name of 'Rude' has a connection with our enemy. He was last seen leaving a bar…Seventh Heaven. That's where we'll start. Ask the people there if they know anything about him." He stipulated before leaving.

"You know what to do if the situation gets out of control. Just try not to kill anyone if you don't have to". He finished simply, before leaving the room and not even bothering to close the door.

I glanced around at the men who had started to move and give each other nods and small comments about where they would situate their bodies for the night.

To my knowledge so far…I was to go to Seventh Heaven. I knew why as well. I was deemed to be the most fearsome and exceptional one of them all. That's what I had been told by Vincent last year anyway. I had been here now for two years and the others had been here longer then myself. I was the newcomer and although they didn't say anything, their eyes showed everything I needed to know.

I had been at that bar last night and I had expected to see 'someone' there…but I only saw what appeared to be new people running the business.

This made it easier for me to go there now…but it also made me wonder…_where had she gone?_

Men had started to leave the room now and I was the last to leave. Wherever this 'Rude' was…he had better watch out. If I got my hands on the man…he would receive no mercy from me.

* * *

_**Location: Seventh Heaven**_

_**Time: 8:45 pm Saturday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

It was surprisingly quiet tonight. For once, everyone seemed to be quite sober. I stood dressed in a black, sleeveless tank top, zipped up the middle. I had a white top underneath so that it would help cover up most of my waist.

I wore black cargo's that sat just above my knees and black and white sneakers.

Usually I didn't dress up too much…actually…the last I remember dressing up was at my nineteenth birthday. I wore a simple black dress, (which sat just above my knees) and black heels. I even wore my hair up in a bun, with tiny tresses dangling on each side.

I think I even wore make-up. I was told that I was beautiful that night…

Anyway, getting back to reality.

Yuffie had once again gone out with Reno and it made it easier to think tonight without her voice constantly in my ear.

I even got a chance to sit down myself. Even if it was only for fifteen minutes.

Cid was here as per-usual (sober though)…but Barret wasn't here. I thought that maybe he had begun to sort himself out, by restraining himself from coming here again.

The bar door suddenly flung open and a gust of cool wind blew through. I immediately felt cold and began to rub my upper arms as I waited to see who was there. But no one came.

So I decided to shut it, so as to not get any complaints.

I left the counter and walked over to the door calmly, passing people as I went. When I arrived at my destination, I stood at the doorframe and leant on the side gently, letting my head poke out into the street. For a minute I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my left eye…but as I turned, there was nothing there. Just an empty footpath. I shrugged, thinking that I was probably just tired. I shouldn't be though. I practically slept all night last night and all day today.

I moved back inside and reached back for the door and closed it quietly. However just as I began to head back towards the bench, I heard the door open once more.

Startled, I turned to see who or what it was.

It was then that I felt my stomach churn and my mind began to swirl in haziness. The person who stood there was…it couldn't be. No this person looked different. His hair was far more spiky making him seem so dangerous, and his attire was not something he would have worn. But then again, it had been two years.

His face was tilted towards the floor and he stood tall and muscular in a firm stance, his fists clenched on either side. His eyes had dark shadows hiding away the colour of them. But as he looked up, he stared right at me and flashed me an icy blue stare.

All I could do was gape and try to tell myself it wasn't real.

Then his lips moved slowly as he whispered, "I'll always stay with you."

* * *

_**Location: Seventh Heaven**_

_**Time: 9:00 pm Saturday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Hey what's up with you? You okay?" came a loud voice.

"Huh?" I questioned quickly; looking up to see who it was.

It was Cid looking at me with concern as he said, "You kinda went bye-bye for a minute there. I thought I was gonna have to serve myself."

I looked over to the door suddenly to make sure a certain blonde wasn't standing there.

Nothing was there…so I turned back to Cid once more.

"Um…okay what do you want?" I asked, not completely focusing on anything at the moment. I felt so tired and a little nervous. Maybe I was scared.

"Uh…usual I guess." He answered.

I nodded absentmindedly and began to pour him a drink, however I didn't take notice of what drink I was serving him exactly.

"Hey hey hey…not that one. What's up with you tonight?" He practically shouted.

"What…?" I asked, focusing my attention fully on what I was doing.

"Oh damn…I'm sorry." I apologised, as I began to pour another one for him.

He reached over the bar and grabbed onto my hand and said, "Don't worry bout' it. Why don't you let Yuffie take over again?…she was real good last night." He offered.

I glanced at him and moved my hand out of his as I inquired, "What exactly did go on here last night anyway?"

He suddenly shifted in his chair and said, "What makes you think that anything went on?"

"Don't tell me that those men I saw coming in were just passing tourists." I stated questioningly, as I flipped a few strands of hair over my shoulder.

He picked up his drink, took a few gulps, slammed it back down, sending a few droplets all over the counter and wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm all in one go.

"Ahem…what tourists?" He asked, as I noticed that he was purposely trying to avoid my questions, as he tried to make himself seem even more drunk then he was.

I took away his drink, tipped it into the sink behind me and threatened, "Your little plan isn't going to work. Tell me what went on here or I'll ban you from the bar for a month."

His eyes widened and all he could do was gape in shock, as if I had just told him that I was taking away his air supply for the same amount of time.

"You can't." He dared to argue.

"Oh I can and I will. Now all I need to know is the answer to that one simple question and then I'll leave you alone."

"This is called customer harassment you know? Besides I was too drunk to remember anything last night."

It was then that my face fell. He was right. He had been drunk.

_But still he could have remembered something couldn't he?_

"Come on. You must have seen something. What did Yuffie do when she saw them?"

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes and repeated, "Those 'SOLDIER' guys."

"Oh them." He stated.

"Yeah…them." Knowing that he was playing dumb with me.

"Hmm…well I think I remember her yelling at some guy and then closing the bar real early. I stayed here though…until about eleven and then I managed to crawl out a window." He explained.

"Was that so hard to say now?" I sighed, relieved that I had gotten some info.

"Hmph…get me a drink now." He ordered.

Well now I knew that Yuffie knew more then she was telling me…_thanks to Cid. _But I wasn't sure how I'd get anything out of her.

* * *

_**Location: Seventh Heaven**_

_**Time: 2:00 am Sunday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

The bar was closed now. It was just me and the smell of liquor. I swear you could get drunk by just smelling the stuff.

Suddenly the door was being scratched at and a disgruntled Yuffie came bursting through the bar…not even bothering to acknowledge me until I said, "Hello Yuffie."

She stopped at the stairs and turned to face me with irritation written all over her face.

"Do guys always have to be such jerks?" she blurted out, as she folded her arms and leant against the doorframe of the stairs.

I looked at her blankly as if to say, _'how should I know?'_

She however didn't seem to be wanting an answer from me. She was talking to herself more so it seemed.

So I left her there until I heard her huff, "I'm going upstairs for a bath. Don't wait up."

With that she bolted upstairs and moments later I heard a door slam.

_Seems like her and Reno had a 'minor' disagreement._

Moments later I heard knocking at the door. I knew exactly who it would be too. It was Reno coming after Yuffie.

Not that she'd come down to see him after that little tantrum. He must have kissed her in public again or something. She hated that…she said it made her look too girly.

"Reno you know she won't come downstairs. She's not in a good mood. You should come back tomorrow." I sung out, as I got closer to the door.

He didn't reply. I guess he was just upset.

Once I placed my hand on the knob I said, "You know," I began as I opened the door, "I did tell you…" I trailed off as soon as I saw who was standing there.

It wasn't Reno…not unless he dyed and cut his hair, changed his style of clothing, and his goofy personality all in one night.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I explained, as I waited for whoever it was to look at me; tilting my head downwards slightly to get a better look at his face.

Something about him was kinda scary, and so familiar. Maybe he'd been here before. It was then that he stared up at me with two icy blue eyes and I remembered my vision from earlier that night. I had seen this man in my dream. Except the words he spoke were different.

"Are you the owner?" came his chilling voice.

I shivered, not knowing whether it was from the coolness of the night, or the aura that he seemed to bring with him from wherever he had come from.

"Yes." I answered, unsure whether I should be giving him this information.

"Would you mind telling me about this Rude?" he spoke once more as he looked at me with what seemed like…surprise.

"Rude?" I questioned.

He simply nodded and waited for me to continue. He seemed so cold and unemotional. Almost as if he had no soul within him.

"Um…could we do this another time…I was sorta getting ready to close and…" I trailed off as I watched him step forward and place one hand over my mouth.

He stared at me for a moment, moving his icy blue eyes over my face and then said, "We can either do this my way, or the hard way."

The look he gave me was both threatening and once again chilling.

I could very well have kicked his ass right there and then…and that's what I decided to do. I reached up and grabbed onto his wrist, twisting it as I grasped onto his neck and shoved him backwards. I didn't want to have to hurt him…but if he so much as stepped another inch in my direction he'd have it coming for him.

"Keep away from me…I'm not in the mood." I threatened, as I stepped back slowly into the bar and reached back for the door.

However…just as it was almost closed, a black-gloved hand reached through the gap, catching it before I had a chance to lock it. I stood there struggling to close it.

He was strong…he looked well built. He must've been trained or something. That's when it hit me. He must have been one of those 'SOLDIER' guys.

_But what did he want with me?_

Suddenly he forced the door open sending me stumbling backwards…but my reflexes kicked in and I ended up doing a back flip. I landed on my feet gracefully…thanking the heavens that I managed to keep my balance.

I stood up into a firm…(and what I hoped to be an intimidating stance)…and flipped my hair over my shoulder and watched as he stood there watching me…with what seemed like…a certain _'devilish'_ smile.

"I want you to leave." I said quietly, as I gave him my best pissed off expression that I could muster.

He didn't seem to pay any attention as he said, "Tell me of this Rude."

_Rude…I knew he was a jerk. He constantly came into the bar trying to…hit on me I guess. But then there was something else he seemed to be after as well. He was so foul. Thinking that he was the best thing that ever happened to this place. I guessed a long time ago that he was into illegal dealings and all the rest. Maybe that's why this guy was after him._

"What do you want with Rude?" I asked, not realising that I sounded like I was trying to defend him.

"You know him?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" I queried, as I stared into his eyes curiously, tilting my head to the side.

"You will tell me where he is and what his business is. If you do not follow orders I will have no other choice then to let my nature take its course." He warned in a low tone of voice, as he ran his fingers along a black strap, which ran across his front.

As I took a closer look, I realised that it was attached to a sheath situated on his back, holding a rather large sword from what I could see.

"Your nature…?" I trailed off confused.

He set his hand on his side once more; stared at me one last time and said, "I warned you."

With that he began to walk towards me; his eyes fixed on my body. I didn't know what to do. He had now reached back for his sword and I heard the metal scrape against the sheath as he pulled it out masterfully.

One hand was all he needed to wield it as he swung it about dangerously, as if trying to intimidate me even more then he had.

All I had were my hands, feet and mind. So I decided that if I was to get out of this mess alive…I better start using them.

So as I had been trained to do, I crouched into a low stance, leaning on my left leg bent forward. My other leg was spread out on my side, low to the ground. My left hand was situated in my usual defense form, placed right between my eyes straight out in front of me. My right hand was close to my right hip balled up into a tight fist, hiding away my thumb for extra protection from injury.

I glared at him daringly as I felt the adrenaline I usually felt before a battle flow through my veins like fire. My expression was daring and mischievous as I tilted my head to the side and whispered in a puckish tone, "Ready to play?"

With that he gripped onto his sword more tightly and came at me; full speed. My reflexes reacted to the manoeuvre as I flipped back and landed palm down, in a handstand position on the surface of the counter. Then very quickly I lowered my feet down at the back so that I stood on the bench on all fours and quickly lifted my head to face him.

I glared at him once more and said, "If you smash my bar up in any way I'll make sure you get what you deserve."

He stopped where he was, ran his fingers along his blade and said, "Is that a threat?"

I felt back for something behind the counter…anything that would assist me in this fight.

Once I grabbed onto the handle of a broken broom I tightened my hold on it and replied, "No…that's a promise."

"A promise…you're good at keeping those." He retorted with a hint of remembrance in his tone.

This response made me slightly confused. However just as I was about to come back at him with a query about his statement, I noticed that he was advancing towards me once more.

So without hesitation I pulled up the pole, (which acted more as a staff now) and struck it against the bench, fully aware that I could lose my balance at any moment when I begun to ensue my next move.

I flew off the table and was airborne for a few seconds and then slowly I descended towards the floor, holding the staff out in front of me. I was so relieved when it met up with the ground without losing its grip. As I came down I twirled a little around the pole with my feet outstretched on the sides.

I finally came to a standstill on the floor once more in a low stance with my staff shot straight out towards him ominously.

Then I heard him say, "You're skilled at defending and avoiding the fight…yes. But how are you at physical attack?"

"I try to steer clear of people such as yourself. I wouldn't want to touch the skin of someone who has clearly murdered lives before." I responded with disgust, as I looked him up and down with loathing.

"Well if they had of done as they were told I wouldn't have had to." He countered as he thrust aside his sword and motioned for me to do the same.

"What?" I asked as I wondered why he had made this move.

"Fight me one on one. I wanna see if I can beat you." Came his answer as he stared at me with an errant look about his eyes.

I considered his proposal for a moment, feeling my mind drift back to my dream of remembrance from two nights ago…_those words were so familiar_…and then slowly I rose to my full height and dropped my hand with the pole in it to my side. Then little by little I raised my hand far out on the left side of my body. I gazed at him suspiciously and then released my grasp on it. Moments later I heard the clatter of it, as wood met up with the floorboards. It rolled around off to the side and then there was silence as we watched each other intently.

"You do realise that I'm going to kick your ass." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing to occur.

His head lowered to the ground as he said, "Against me…your strength is nominal."

_That really got on my nerves right there. He was so damn smug._

Then slowly we began to move around in a circular motion, each contemplating when we should make our next move. Each gazing over each other's bodies trying to find a weak spot.

"At the end you'll be nothing more then dust." He stated; trying to persuade me to just give up there and then.

"That may be so…but at least I'll die defending myself…not intentionally murdering an innocent life." I spat back out at him.

"Fine…then die now." he whispered.

It was then that he came forward in an over-confident walk; glaring at me as if he would be the last thing that I'd ever see.

However I didn't run this time…I stood my ground and waited for him to get close enough so that I could make my next move.

He was getting closer and right then without wavering I dropped low to the floor and swept my feet over the ground in front of me in an attempt to knock him off his feet. However he jumped and my legs went straight through air.

Now it was his turn to make a move. I felt him grab onto my left arm and pull me up to face him. I was so close to him now that I could feel his cold steady breaths upon my face.

"You think I'd fall for that one?" he asked.

I looked straight into his eyes and answered, "No…" I began to raise my right hand slowly, "I didn't…" I rested it right above his chest and began to slide my right leg around to the back of his knees, "but I saved this one especially for you…" I smiled at him, as I pushed against his torso with all of my strength and watched as he fell backwards over my bent leg.

However, it didn't go according to plan as he grasped onto my leg, pulling me forward and sending me off my feet, causing me to land hard on my back onto the ground, allowing him to use me as an entity of support as he flung his body up to a standing position once more.

He stood beside me for a moment; just staring at me and then said, "Ready to give up?"

I breathed in long deep breaths quickly. I felt my chest rising and falling. My zipper had somehow come undone a little at the front. It was now open all the way to the middle of my chest. Thankfully I had that singlet top on underneath.

I lay there, knowing that if I wasn't moving he wouldn't attack. I had to think of something quick. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I knew that it probably wouldn't help much, but I had to give it a try.

I rolled off to the right, keeping in mind that I had to keep my distance from him at the moment.

Except now I could hear footsteps behind me and I wasn't too surprised when I felt him lunge at me. I had come to rest on my stomach and I could feel him resting on my back.

Heavy breathing was heard coming from his lips.

"Do you give up now?" he repeated once more.

I couldn't find the energy to answer him. His body was crushing mine into the floor. I couldn't move my chest to breathe properly. I was inhaling dust and I couldn't even cough.

"Get…off." I wheezed; feeling his hands grip onto my arms forcefully.

"You're dust now…" I heard him whisper into my ear as I felt my body suddenly lose consciousness from lack of air.

_You're wrong…I was dust long ago.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Hmm…well isn't he a gentlemen? Yeah well…although he's been trained to be an arrogant death machine he's still got a feeling of empathy for Tifa. If you hadn't noticed…a few of the things he said to Tifa were from her dream about him at the beginning of the second chapter._

_Thanks to **Aurum Potestas Est**, and **Initial Dreamer **for the great reviews. You can read it now Yuffie…Yey! And thanks **Initial Dreamer **for the great review…I'm glad you like my style of writing._

_**P.S.** Okay so review…Hehehe!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	5. Chapter 5: Who We Are Inside

**Chapter 5: Who We Are Inside**

**_Location: Tifa's Room_**

_**Time: 2:15 pm Sunday**_

**_Tifa's POV:_**

_I'm not dust…I'm not… _

_Let me breathe…I can't breathe… _

_I'll do anything…just let me breathe…_

I sat up almost instantly with the last few words of my dream still floating throughout my mind.

I sat tall and stared around at where I was…feeling my chest falling up and down heavily with each breath…and once again I was perspiring like mad.

I brought a hand to my forehead and moaned in pain as I felt my head throbbing as if it had just been bashed into the hardest brick wall several simultaneous times.

I hung my face in my hands and tried to compress the headache with my fingers applying pressure on both of my temples and massaging them gently.

"Argh…what happened to me?" I asked for the second time in two mornings.

Except this time there was no one here to explain anything to me…

_Hang on a sec…what happened last night?_

I was downstairs and I was closing up and then…

I widened my eyes, immediately remembering the events that had occurred last night.

That SOLDIER guy was in my bar…he fought me…but I thought he was going to kill me…it seemed like he was serious about doing it at the time and then I…I passed out.

_Then how_…

I looked down at where I was now.

_How did I get here?_

_Shouldn't I be lying downstairs covered in dust and aching from the hardness of the floor below me?_

I instantly looked down at my attire and felt relieved when I saw that I was still in what I was wearing last night…that meant that if 'he'…(whoever he was) did bring me back here, then he didn't take any of my clothing off to change me or anything to freak me out when I woke up.

"Oh what a night." I moaned as I flopped back down onto my bed.

Every night since those SOLDIER recruits had arrived, (which had only been two so far) I had not had one normal working shift.

First Yuffie and Reno forced me out of my own bar and then that guy attacked me for who knows what…_wait…_

He wanted to know about Rude…_what did he want with Rude?_

A little voice in the back of my mind seemed to speak up and say, _'Who cares what he wanted with Rude…Rude's an idiot and you're in desperate need of a shower.'_

I frowned and took a look at myself closely.

I guess I did have a point…I was grey all over from the dust that I never seemed to find the time to clean up from the floor downstairs.

_I'll know for next time.

* * *

_

**Location: Midgar 'SOLDIER base'**

**_Time: 6:45 pm Sunday_**

_**His POV:**_

"I told you…I went there and she didn't tell me anything." I growled at Vincent who leant lazily up against the wall…most likely enjoying the fact that I was a little pissed at the moment.

I hardly ever showed any kind of emotion…but this job was not something I had expected at all.

I had seen her last night…although she looked a little older then when I had last seen her, I could tell just by looking into those amber eyes and seeing that chocolate brown hair that it was her…and I can't believe I almost killed her last night. Although she did put up quite a fight…she had gotten stronger since the last time I fought her.

"Boy…I understand that it's hard to see the place you once lived in and see certain things that might…" he was cut off right there from me.

I immediately spun around and pinned him to the wall by his neck; infuriated with his sudden nerve to mention the fact that I once used to have a place here.

"Don't ever say that again…I don't belong here as much as the others don't." I hissed, as I let him down cautiously; my eyes burning into his own scarlet pair.

He didn't seem to be affected by this and simply stated after rubbing his neck coolly, "It seems that the others would find a place here sooner then you could by trying to reclaim your old life here."

I looked away and folded my arms in thought. My face loosened up a little as I tried to calm myself down.

It was then that he came up behind me and rested one hand on my left shoulder.

"You have to understand that no matter what…we must find this Rude and the one he is working for. Nothing…and I mean nothing will get in the way…don't get distracted while you're here."

"I don't get distracted." I replied as I turned to leave.

"Yes…well…I know for a fact that this girl you recently attacked was once someone you knew."

I stopped in my tracks and felt my face slightly drop at the mention of her. Then that familiar feeling of anger began to envelop my mind as I spun around and pointed one dangerous finger at him; daring him to say another word.

He simply stared back at me, and shrugged before pushing off the wall to leave.

I lowered my hand and said in my usual low tone, "No more is to be said about this…and no one else will enter that bar without me."

"Afraid of something?" he asked, stopping at my side and watching me carefully from the corner of his eye.

I shook my head and let my face return to its regular cold hardness, without any feeling whatsoever.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I said in a low tone once again…but even though I had successfully acquired my emotionless traits once more…I detected a sound of sadness, etched into my tone of voice.

* * *

**_Location: Seventh Heaven_**

**_Time: 7:00 pm Sunday_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"I'm not open tonight!" I yelled from the top of the stairs before turning to the hallway once more.

"Tifa it's me." came a familiar voice, which caused me to stop in my tracks just outside my bedroom door.

I knew the voice, I just couldn't place it. So taking one last look at my never-ending pile of laundry lying across my bed I sighed and skipped down the stairs two at a time.

I had in one hand a black chopstick, which I was about to place in my hair before I was interrupted. So as I walked in a quickened pace towards the door, I reached back with one hand and quickly twirled my long hair around one finger so that it was in somewhat of a bun and then quickly pierced the accessory through the center.

I had by now reached my destination and cautiously I peered through the small peephole in the door.

Once I finally made out the figure through the dark, I was somewhat surprised to see him here again and especially after our last encounter.

I pulled my eye away from the small piece of magnifying glass and reached down to turn the cold doorknob; slowly opening the door.

As soon as I saw who was standing with him however I knew exactly why he was here.

His look seemed to some extent regretful and at the same time hopeful.

"Tifa?" he began, as he scratched the back of his head, almost as if afraid to meet up with my eyes.

"Don't worry…I know why you're here." I said quietly as I glanced down at the large carry case in his left hand.

His face shot up to meet with mine and a look of relief was apparent on his features even though I could hardly make out his face.

Then slowly he bent down on one knee and spoke, "Now I won't be gone for long…I'll come back for you…I promise…" he finished.

Then standing up he smiled at me with a look of so much gratefulness that I suddenly realised what was happening.

I was about to say something, but just as soon as he had handed me the case, he was gone, into the dark and without a trace.

I leant my head against the doorframe for a moment and then shut my eyes as I really began to think about what I had done.

* * *

**_Location: Tifa's Room_**

_**Time: 8:00am Monday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"TIFA!"

"Huh what?" I breathed as I jolted up, being startled out of my sleep.

"Tifa there's something in my bed!" called out the ever so familiar voice of Yuffie.

I quickly shot up out of bed and flung my door open and bolted down the hallway barefoot, arriving at her room just in time to see Yuffie poking at a bunched up bundle of sheets at the end of her bed with her staff.

Her long hair was tied back into a loose braid, with pieces of silky black hair trickling over her shoulders.

Her look was of pure horror.

"Don't tell me Reno turned into a dwarf in the middle of the night." I said mocking her expression as I covered my mouth with one hand.

She lowered her staff and although she was serious when she said, "Tifa don't tease Reno." I noted a hint of laughter in her voice and a sparkle of amusement in her dark brown eyes.

"Come on help me…you're better at this stuff then me." she whined.

"Hmm…Yuffie Kisaragi admitting to the fact that someone is better then her at something." I teased, knowing that her words would come back to haunt her later, especially with someone like me around.

"Teeeeef…just take a look for me." she pleaded as she began to move aside for me to push past.

I shrugged and with a sigh I replied, "Fine…"

Then slowly I moved towards the bed…stopping for a moment as I inspected the sheets. Then carefully I reached forward and gripped the edge of the sheet. I closed my eyes and counted…_one…two…_

"THREE!" I yelled and jumped back as soon as I flipped back the covers.

I stood about two meters away from the bed and as I leant in to take a closer look at the entity which was still partially covered, I was greeted with a, "BOO!"

"Son of a…" Yuffie trailed off as soon as I gave her a quick glare.

I knew what was in the bed…or who rather and I wouldn't allow their innocent ears to be bombarded with foul language.

I smiled however as soon as I turned back towards the bed.

"Tifa…what is it?" Yuffie asked cautiously as I heard her shuffle forwards a little.

I picked up the little bundle in my arms and turned to face Yuffie with a smile, "Not 'what is it'…who is it." I corrected.

"I'm Marlene." The little girl spoke up with a cheeky smile and then pointed to Yuffie, "And I scared you."

Yuffie frowned and folded her arms, "I don't think so…I was merely trying to protect myself…how was I to know that a little girl was living here, let alone in my bed?" she finished, directing the last part of her sentence at me as she placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side with a look of questioning.

I placed Marlene down on the ground and replied, "Look it's not forever. Barrett asked me to do him a favour…I'm just helping him out."

"So that's what that suitcase was downstairs." She said to herself as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

I nodded and said, "Yeah…I was hoping you could give me a hand carrying it up the stairs.

She stifled a yawn and then waved her hand at me. "Yeah later…I'm not even supposed to be up this early…"

With that she walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it…falling asleep almost immediately.

"When you leave, take your little monster with you and close the door." She mumbled as she turned to face the other side of the room.

"Yes Miss Kisaragi." I replied in a mocking tone of salute.

I then glanced down to see Marlene staring up at me with wonder and I laughed as I questioned, "What are you staring at?"

"He was right…you are beautiful." She replied with a small smile.

It was an odd smile for a girl of her age…she seemed as if she was beyond her years just by the way she looked at me.

"Who said that?" I asked with a slight look of confusion as I knelt down to face her at eye level.

She stared at me a little while longer and replied, "The man who left here two years ago."

"Huh…the man…" I trailed off with more confusion, then with a sudden realisation I whispered, "Oh…that man…"

I hung my head to the side and felt my heart pound with shock and pain. I really didn't need to be reminded of anything about him…especially from a little girl.

"Tifa…are you sad?" she asked with a tone of regret.

"No Marlene…I'm not." I said as I stood up once more and began to lead the way out of the room.

Then a thought came to mind.

"Marlene?"

"Mmm." Came her response.

"How do you…know him?"

She looked down for a minute and whispered, "He used to visit me and Papa a lot when I was little…and he talked about you most times…and I remember one night when he came over before he went to a party…he said you looked very beautiful."

"Before a party…" I remembered the night of my nineteenth birthday.

The only night that I had ever had a party with him.

"How could he have known before the party what I looked like?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile and rocked from side to side slowly, "He didn't have to see you all dressed up to say you were beautiful…you always looked beautiful to him…that's what he told me."

I felt for the first time in a long time, a feeling of happiness…someone actually thought of me in that way…

But then reality interrupted and reminded me that it was a long time ago…he was gone and he had probably long forgotten me.

I sensed that she noticed my sudden change of mood and quickly forced a smile onto my lips.

"Come on you must be hungry." I said holding out a hand for her to take.

She accepted it and hung her head down thoughtfully, sending her short dark brown locks to fall about her face.

I shut Yuffie's door behind me and then began to lead Marlene down to the kitchen.

* * *

**_Location: Kalm Town_**

_**Time: 10:00 am Monday**_

_**Reno's POV:**_

"Look I've given you all the info I've got…I can't do this anymore." I whispered so as not to be heard.

"So the girl is still living where her father left her?" came the callous voice of a man lounging lazily on the chair, tracing the sword up and down with the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah but you didn't here it from me…" I said as I stared at him with a threatening look radiating from my eyes.

"Yes well…very good…we should be on top of things in no time…that is if she has what we need." He said in such a way, that if what I said was of no use to him, then he would have no problem killing me at the end of this anyway.

"I'm sure she has it…I mean he was never seen after he left her here two years ago…along with this other one who claimed that he knew nothing when we came to him. I think he left to get away from everything…but I can't be sure."

"No that was not the reason he left…that boy is working for SOLDIER…he left for a reason only known to himself."

I thought over this for a moment and then looked away.

"Anyway…that's it for me…no more…I can't do this anymore." I repeated once again as I turned to leave.

"It's because of that young girl isn't it?"

I stopped and frowned at the mention of the girl I never wanted anyone to know about.

"What girl?"

He was quiet for a minute and then said in a crude tone of voice, "The young ninja…I believe you have been seeing her for quite some time."

I turned slowly and gritted my teeth glaring at him with anger.

"I don't know who you're referring to." I said as I attempted to get her out of the picture.

"Oh I believe you do…I've been keeping an eye on you Reno…I know everything…and I promise you this…if there's a slip up because you haven't told me something, I'll make sure the last thing she ever sees is the blade of my sword."

My fingers curled into tight fists and I heard the leather rub together fiercely.

Then thinking of the only thing I could to keep her safe I said the next few words without any emotion at all.

"She was simply a way to get to the other one…she means nothing to me…"

"Oh really…then if she's available I would think that you might give me the honour of introducing me to her." he replied with a smirk as he stood up smugly.

I kept my cool and nodded, "Maybe."

"Where is Rude?" he asked dismissing the subject, although I knew that he would not give up on it so easily…later on he would continue on with it and I was not looking forward to it at all. But then…I wouldn't see him later…_hopefully_.

"I dunno…probably out." I replied carelessly, as I proceeded to leave.

"Hmm…" he mumbled to himself as he walked back to the lounge and brushed back his shoulder length silver hair quickly.

"Tell him that he is to leave that girl alone for a while…I know that boy is back in town…"

"What boy?" I asked, as I was once again distracted from my way out of the room.

"That Strife…he used to live in Midgar." He answered with boredom and began to tap the wall with the tip of his blade.

"Is he a threat?" I questioned, afraid that if this Strife did get in the way then Yuffie could get hurt.

"Not unless he finds out about you…or Rude…he already knows that there is someone after that Lockheart…so make yourself as unnoticeable as you can…I still need that little box her father left with her." he warned as he sat up once more and pointed the tip of his sword to the floor and began to spin it with interest.

"How do you know it's in a box?" I asked, wondering at the same time whether she may have discarded the valuable entity…and hoping that she didn't because if she did, it could mean both her and Yuffie's lives.

I knew that Kadaj had no doubt about the fact that she did have it, so I wanted to keep it that way for both their sakes.

He stopped his little sword game and lifted his head to face me and smirked once more.

"Because I was the one who gave it to him…"

"What you?" I said becoming more interested…this was the most he had ever told me about anything.

"Yes me…" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…why?" I asked in disbelief…_if he wanted this thing so badly then why did he give it up in the first place?_

"I was well known back then for…many things…I couldn't risk being found with something like that…so I gave it to Lockheart…who knows what he did with it…but I do know that I trusted him and I believe he left it in Midgar with that child…"

"Tifa…" I whispered, thinking of how everything was somehow linked to her and how much it was going to affect her.

Rude and I had been watching her for just over a year now…and now this SOLDIER guy was on her tail. But the one thing I really didn't want her to find out was the fact that her father was not what he had made himself out to be in her eyes…he had helped us…the ones who were after the one thing that would make us who we were…the 'experimenters'…the ones who had hurt many people in our past and now with the ability to do so once more in our grasp, it made me feel sick.

"Yes that's the one…last time I saw her she was only nineteen…that was at the celebration her father held for her…although he wasn't there…" he replied at my mentioning of her name, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"She hasn't done anything wrong…you won't hurt her will you?" I asked, not realising that I sounded a little too protective of her…which wasn't good when you had the most conniving man alive sitting just metres away.

"Not if she's a good little girl and does as she's told." He answered as he slipped his sword into its sheath and began to strap it onto his back.

He then stood and so did I.

"Don't take your anger for her father out on her…she's not like him." I said in a desperate attempt to make her less likely to be harmed in any way from him or Rude.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything like it…I'm simply going to ask her a few questions…and well…we'll see how things go from there."

I stood tall and folded my arms, trying to figure out what he was thinking. But with that man, there was no guessing what his evil mind might be plotting.

* * *

_**A/N:** Finally the fifth chapter is up…how is it? Not too predictable or confusing is it? Was it too short? Either way tell me in a review…I like reviews a lot. Hehehe!_

_Thanks to the following people for the encouraging reviews:_

_**General Cloud: **I'm glad you like how I switch between POV's...I find that it's easier for me to get inside the characters head and write from their POV rather then type in third person. And yes I agree...Cloud does need to stop acting like an ass for a few seconds...Hehehe! Thanks for the review!_

_**Aurum Potestas Est:** No I don't think that these two are going to get too intimate any time soon...although it will be good when they finally do get into it...I'm not suggesting anything...Hehehe! Thanks for the review!_

_**Initial Dreamer:** LOL! I'm glad you liked the action. The first action I've ever done really...which is kinda strange considering I'm into action movies with kick-ass chicks and bad-ass guys. Yes Cloud is different and you'll find out why in no time. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. Thanks for the review!_

_**demonslayer206:** I'm glad you liked this story enough to encourage me to keep going. Thanks for the review!_

_**Cloud's-Tifa-Strife:** I'm glad you enjoy my story. I didn't want to make Tifa a sissy girl...in my eyes she's a kick-ass chick who can take care of herself...but she still needs a little love in the end. I would never make her submit to Cloud after the way he's been acting...even if I do love him...Hehehe! Yes Cloud is a sexy biatch. I like your pen name by the way. Thanks for the review!_

_**vickitori:** I'm glad you think that my story seems promising. Thanks for being one of the reviewers who prompts me to type another chapter each time. Although, I probably would do it anyway, just to satisfy my own mind...Hehehe! Thanks for the review!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	6. Chapter 6: Border Breached

**Chapter 6: Border Breached**

**_Location: Tifa's Room_**

_**Time: 12:00 pm Monday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Teef I'm goin out now…I'll see you when I see you." Yuffie called from the top of the stairs just before she was about to leave.

"Haven't you seen enough of Reno?" I called out while folding an item of clothing with care.

I heard her sigh and then begin to make her way down the stairs one at a time slowly.

"I'm not seeing him today. He's out of town on business or something." she replied, her voice fading as she stepped down the stairs.

"Okay then…see you soon."

"Kay." She called out and then I heard her boots hit against the tiled floor as she made her way to the door.

The next I heard was a slam and I was left alone with Marlene.

I dropped my hands downwards, while holding onto the next piece of clothing so that it lay partially on the bed and turned my head as I drifted off into my thoughts.

_Why am I here when Yuffie is out there doing something?_

Sinking onto the bed I fiddled with a section of a skirt, which looked like the stitching, was about to unravel.

_Another job._

"Tifa?" came a quiet voice from the doorway, interrupting my in-depth thoughts even though they didn't seem to be that serious.

Smiling I said, "Hi Marlene."

She smiled back and seemed to be waiting for something.

"You okay?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

She poked her head into the room and stared around with interest, "I was just wanting to know if we could do something."

Her face moved back to where it first rested and she stared at me with a questioning expression.

I saw the hopeful look in her eyes and knew that I wouldn't be able to resist her plea no matter how hard I tried.

"Uh…well…I guess maybe we could go for a walk." I replied.

Beaming she ran across the room to envelop me in a warm hug.

"Thanks Tifa…where can we walk to?" was her next question.

I hadn't thought about that. I mean the last time that I had gone for _'just a walk'_ was when I had to help Cid home after he refused to leave the bar.

I don't think he remembers that night…he was really out of it. He even tried to convince me that he was working undercover for a dangerous alliance. Drunk or not…I still wouldn't have believed him.

He spent most of his time at the bar and when he wasn't here he was hanging around close by waiting for the moment I turned the open sign around.

Work was not something he seemed to be very _skilled_ with…let alone belong to an alliance.

"I guess we could walk…" I began when suddenly she interrupted me with excitement.

"What about that new soldier place? You know the new men who came here a few days ago?" she asked with genuine enthusiasm.

I stared at her with wonder for a minute trying to figure out how she could have known about them in the first place, when suddenly I thought of Barret. He must have mentioned something to her about it.

"Yeah I know who they are." I answered as I began to place my clothes into the relevant drawers.

"I'll go get my shoes." She said in a giggly manner as she skipped off down the hall.

I stared after her and smiled.

Sitting down on the bed I pulled up my sandshoes from underneath and once again drifted off into my thoughts.

_What did Barret do to entertain that girl? She's acting as if she's never even touched the pavement._

Just as I was about to stand up I heard something fall from behind my closet. I flinched at the noise, which had invaded my train of thought and stared over at the closet. Standing up, I began to make my way over to the other side of the room curiously. Once I had arrived at my destination, I looked down at the floor space surrounding the closet but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

There was nothing there.

_But what about around the back?_

I decided to go along with my thoughts and investigate further. I bent down onto my hands and knees and peered around the back of the large entity only to see that it was too dark to make anything out. I leant back on my feet and quickly scanned my room for a candle or torch.

_I'd have to go downstairs._

Shaking my head at the thought I decided to just reach around and see if I could feel anything. Although I wasn't quite sure what I was going to find, I knew that I'd come across something…if not, I'd just settle on the fact that I was imagining hearing something fall.

Suddenly my hand fumbled over a firm object. I stopped and once again tried to see if I could make it out through the obscurity. Turning away yet again, I tried to get a grip on the entity. It took a few seconds before I held it within my palm and began to bring it out into the light where I could observe it. Finally I saw that what lay in my hand was a small black trinket box. Dust had caught itself in the velvet, which coated it, and without thinking I blew hard, only to create a small dust storm in the air in front of me.

Coughing and waving away the small particles I eventually stood up and made my way back to the other side of the room.

I sat back down on the bed and let my hair hang around my face as I did so. Then I sat up once more and flipped my hair back over my shoulders.

What is this? I wondered as I turned it around in between my fingers. It was a small box…almost like a jewellery box.

My curiosity got the better of me and I carefully flipped the top up. Almost immediately a white glow illuminated from inside and caused me to look away from the brightness of it. It was only a few seconds later that the glow dimmed and I was able to inspect it more thoroughly.

I gently touched the white stone and instantly remembered.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_"Here…I want you to have this."_

_I stared down at the small black box and then back up at him curiously._

_"Don't worry…it's a real present."_

_I looked down at the box once more and accepted it from his hand. Then slowly I flipped the top up and saw a white stone resting serenely on a black leather band._

_Picking it up I smiled and breathed, "It's beautiful…" then staring up at him again I lunged forward and enveloped him in a warm hug._

_"Thank you dad."_

_"Happy birthday…and I believe a certain someone is waiting for you."_

_I pulled back and furrowed my brow in confusion, "Who?"_

_Suddenly I felt a hand on mine and recognising the touch immediately I smiled and turned to see that it was him…Cloud._

_"You don't mind if I steal her away for a while do you sir?" he asked politely._

_"She's all yours." He smiled, motioning for us both to scatter off like children._

_"You keep an eye on her and if there's any trouble make sure she's kept safe."_

_"I will sir." he smiled and then turned his attention to me._

_"Come on…lets get outta here." He whispered as he brought a hand around my waist and held me close as we made our way through the crowd._

_It was then glancing back at my father that I spotted someone with silver hair talking to him seriously and then walking off somewhere out of sight._

**_End Flash Back

* * *

_**

I broke away from my vision and sat there for a few minutes deep in thought.

It wasn't too long before Marlene came bouncing back with both feet covered in black sandshoes and an expression of patience.

I quickly shoved the stone back into the box and sat it on the side of me that she couldn't view so easy. I didn't want her to see what I had. I didn't feel right to have to answer questions about who gave it to me and so forth. I didn't really want to make myself remember.

"You ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded but her expression told me that she suspected that I wasn't acting right.

"All right then, wait out in the hall for me and I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded again and slowly stepped outside.

I made sure she was out of sight and then stood to my full height, walking over to my dresser, which stood a few feet away from my bed. Quickly but quietly I opened the third bottom drawer and hid the item underneath a thick bundle of clothing. Feeling satisfied that I had hidden it in a safe enough place (for the moment at least) I closed the drawer once more and rose again.

I then fastened my pace towards the closet and pulled out a long jacket. It had been windy lately. I wasn't about to catch anything that would prevent me from working.

_I had better make sure Marlene gets something warm on as well._

Walking to my door I left the remaining items of clothing scattered over my bed, ready to be dealt with when we came home.

"Okay have you got a coat?" I asked once I joined her outside.

"Yes." She smiled and held out a hand for me to take.

I reached out, took it and then carefully I closed the door behind me and began to lead her down the stairs.

I didn't exactly plan on going anywhere near the SOLDIER base. I had already had an encounter with one of the affiliates. I wasn't about to get involved with them again.

I would just have to explain to Marlene that it was off limits once we got closer.

"Tifa?"

"Mmm?"

"That necklace was pretty." She complimented.

I was about to thank her but instead frowned.

"What necklace?"

"The one I saw you with in your room." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't answer and I guess that was what made her speak up again.

"Did he give it to you?" she asked in such a way that I knew exactly whom she was referring to.

I shook my head.

"No. My father gave it to me on my birthday." I replied.

"Oh…what did _he_ give you on your birthday?" She asked, still referring to the one who had left two years ago.

"He…he…I don't remember. He never had a chance to…" I trailed off, instantly remembering _our_ conversation.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_"Now that we're alone, I want to give you this."_

_I smiled and stared up into his eyes._

_"What might that be?" I asked shyly._

_"You have to close your eyes first." He instructed._

_Staring at him with curiosity I finally shut my eyes and waited for his next action._

_"Now wait a moment…"_

_A few seconds later I felt him take a hold of my hand and tilt my fingers upwards towards him._

_I could feel butterflies in my stomach flutter nervously and I began to lightly perspire. My breathing became faster as my heart pounded quickly. It was then that he began to speak._

_"Tifa…I want to ask you something…before I give you this."_

_"Mmm?" I answered, afraid that if I tried to speak I would ruin the moment._

_"I'm a little nervous." He whispered._

_I giggled and whispered, "You're nervous?"_

_Catching my drift he laughed nervously, "Okay I'll try to make it quick."_

_Breathing deeply he moved closer and I felt his body heat up against my skin._

_"Tifa…we've been through a lot together and I mean a lot."_

_I laughed and caused him to jolt a little._

_"Sorry…go on." I prompted._

_He laughed too, held onto my fingers a little more firmly and continued to speak._

_"I think that seeing as we both feel the same way…well…I guess what I'm meaning to say is…"_

_"Cloud!"_

_It was then that the moment was over. He abruptly let go of my hand and I opened my eyes to see none other then Cid on my left._

_"What do you want now?" Cloud asked in frustration, with his fingers massaging his eyes. _

_I watched as Cid looked over me carefully and nodded as he spoke, "I'm sorry Miss Lockheart…there's been an incident."_

_"Can't it wait?" Cloud asked, lifting his head up to glare at him._

_Shaking his head he replied, "I'm afraid not…we can't talk here though."_

_Glancing at me with an apologetic and slightly disappointed expression, the blonde gestured for me to follow him._

_"Come on, I'll take you back to your father…" he said to me. Then looking back at Cid he said, "I'll meet you back here."_

_"But that's just it Cloud…it's to do with Mr Lockheart…she won't be going back to him tonight I can assure you."_

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *

"Tifa?" the little girl beside me interrupted.

I rested a hand on my forehead and stopped in my tracks, trying to focus on what was going on back in reality, as the dreamy haze that had captured me yet again slowly subsided.

"Tifa?" she asked again, yanking on my arm gently.

I tilted my head down to face her and stared at her blankly for a minute and then forced a smile.

"Come on lets get moving." I said with a bit more liveliness.

She smiled and then followed me outside of the bar and then once we got outside I took a moment to quickly, but carefully lock the door.

* * *

_**Location: SOLDIER BASE**_

_**Time: 12:00 pm Monday**_

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

"Can't I see someone?" I asked in annoyance. This guy wasn't even trying to help me.

"I told you little miss, this is no place for someone like you." He responded for the second time since I had arrived.

I frowned and stated, "Someone like me? Tell me what you mean exactly by that."

He frowned also and threw back, "I mean that you're an annoying little brat who is really starting to get on my nerves."

This time he drew out his sword from the sheath situated on his back and traced his fingers up and down the blade threateningly, while eyeing me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a note of confusion and screwing my face up at the same time.

The mischievous glint left his eyes and instead he glared and whispered, "I'm giving you your final warning before I slice your tiny little figure into ribbons."

I felt like I should back off a little, but I stood tall and held my head high.

"You had it coming my girl." He began as he started to move in my direction only to be stopped by another older and more relaxed voice.

"Reeve…honestly. Is that any way to treat a guest?" he said casually before coming into full view.

It was him. The one I had seen before. His long red cloak…his longish dark hair…and his amazingly deep crimson eyes.

I think I stood there for a few seconds just gazing up at him before he intervened by whispering something to the man he called Reeve.

The other one hurried off inside the building and left me with this one.

"Um…I…" I began only to be hushed by a hand held up to my mouth.

I immediately stopped and let myself get lost in his eyes.

"You know…for a young lady such as yourself, you seem quite comfortable in the presence of artillery." He observed from my encounter before obviously.

He lowered his hand and looked me over carefully.

I simply nodded and spoke, "I've been training since I was young with nearly anything I could get my hands on."

"Very good." He seemed to compliment as he began to circle me observantly.

I turned my head a little in order to see what he was up to and saw him gazing over my body thoughtfully.

Finally he came to a standstill in front of me and raised a hand to his chin as he rubbed it contemplatively.

Then he pointed at me and at the same time eyed me carefully as he said, "You know, someone like you would do well here."

I almost gasped in pure shock. I never thought that I'd get told something like that from a place like this in a million years. No matter how hard I intended to try I guess I never really expected to succeed.

_I shouldn't have ever doubted myself._

"Really…you think…"

"I don't _think…_I_ know._" He interrupted.

"Sir we need you for a moment…I think we picked up a signal." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned to the side and called back, "What is the matter?"

"It's the…" the man trailed off as if not wanting to mention it in front of me and yet expecting the one in front of me to know what he meant.

Surprisingly he did seem to know.

"I'll be there in half a second." He said more formally and then turned to me once more.

"I'm sorry miss…"

"Kisaragi." I prompted.

He nodded and continued, "I'm needed now, but I'll be catching up with you soon." he finished, eyeing me curiously and then hurrying off into the large building behind him.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. _He_ would be catching up with _me_. No more running around after anyone. _He_ would be following up on _me_.

* * *

**_Location: Near SOLDIER BASE_**

_**Time: 12:30pm**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

Staring up at the large building in front of us I heard Marlene begin to wonder out aloud.

"How many people do you think work there?" she asked slowly.

I continued to stare and answered, "I don't know."

"A lot?" she asked again.

"Maybe." I replied, not really paying any attention to anything but her questions and this edifice in front of us.

Suddenly a chill wind blew past, ruffling our hair about.

I didn't like it.

"Come on Marlene…lets go." I whispered, beginning to feel annoyed with myself for going back on my word.

I said that I wouldn't take us as far as here. I said that I would make sure to stop and turn around before we could even see this place.

"Can't we stay a little longer? Maybe someone will come out."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I answered and began to lead her in the other direction.

"Please Tifa." She whined and then quickly wriggled herself free from my grasp and running back to the large gate, which had bars wide enough for a little girl to slip through.

"Marlene!" I called out in a panic, running after her.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER BASE_**

_**Time: 12:35pm**_

_**His POV:**_

"Did you hear that?" one of the men asked me as he began to stand.

I had heard it and I was not going to allow anyone to do anything until I had investigated first.

"Sit. I'll go." I instructed.

He obeyed, but eyed me maliciously.

Paying no attention I made my way over to the door and let it slide up as I walked towards it.

I instantly felt the cool breeze upon my skin.

I didn't like that feeling.

"Marlene come back it's dangerous." I heard a female voice call out.

_Marlene?

* * *

_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"I just want to see Cloud." She called back as if it were the most natural explanation for her actions.

I froze then and there. The cold breeze became harsher against my face and slowly I gazed up at the building towering over me.

_Could it be that…he was here? Of all places…he was here in Midgar…with SOLDIER?_

My attention then snapped back to Marlene.

I resumed calling out for her and when I knew that it wasn't doing any good I stared up at the gate. It didn't look too challenging to climb over.

I didn't have a choice anyway. I mean…_what would Barret think if I let anything happen to her?_

It was then that I began to grip onto the bars and lift one foot up onto a bar running along the bottom. I had gotten about halfway when I put my skills into action and swung my entire body over the top and landed silently on the ground below on all fours.

I stood up quickly and saw Marlene nearing the building up ahead.

* * *

_**His POV:**_

I was backed up against the wall near the door and she was coming closer and all I could do was stand there and let her. But I had to. I not only knew her…I knew the other one following her as well.

Suddenly the door slid open and Reeve came out.

At first he stared at me with confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in mystification.

I breathed slowly and tried to push past memories out of my mind.

"Strife you fool, get them off our damn property." He yelled.

With that I shot my right hand up and grasped onto his neck tightly, feeling the blood in my head boil and my anger building up rapidly.

"If you ever speak to me like that again…you can be sure…I'll give you what you deserve."

With that I released him, letting my sudden anger slowly subside.

"Geez man…" he rasped as he made his way out towards the two intruders.

* * *

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Oh no." I breathed as I saw a uniformed man, who looked particularly angry making his way towards Marlene, who was now standing still in front of the building.

I wasn't sure if he had seen me. Chances were he had and was going to deal with me soon enough.

But I wasn't going to let him touch Marlene.

I ran faster in their direction and finally reached her. I kneeled down, spun her around and saw that she was looking in another direction. It was so strange. Her eyes were looking as far as possible to the right, as if they were glued to a certain spot and would not leave it.

"Marlene look at me." I demanded in a panic.

She didn't seem to listen to me, she simply continued to try and stare at the spot I had torn her eyes away from.

"I suggest you leave this property before I have to physically remove you myself." The voice of the man threatened.

I stared up at him and saw that the uniform he wore was the same as the man who had come into the bar that night. But it wasn't the same person. I just knew it.

"I'm sorry…she just ran in." I explained as I picked her up in my arms carefully.

I stood to my full height and stared into the mans eyes.

He seemed to look at Marlene strangely before pointing towards the gate and with a little crack in his voice he instructed quietly, "Now you both get out of here and don't come back again. Do you hear?"

I nodded and held onto the back of Marlene's head firmly as I stroked her hair.

Then slowly I turned around and began to quicken my pace towards the gate, which opened automatically, allowing me to pass through and jog all the way home with Marlene cradled within my arms.

* * *

_**A/N:** I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy and this chapter took me a while to type._

_I am currently editing the main storyline and it is still undergoing changes and such._

_I will continue with this story until the end. So for those of you still keen on reading this, just stay with me and I'll be sure to update at least every two weeks._

_Please leave a review. I would love to see how I did with this chapter._

_Thank you to all of my awesome reviewers._

_**Now to my reviewers:**_

_**General Cloud:** Thank you for encouraging me to update. I'm glad you're liking it so far._

_**whatstaters15: **LOL! Glad you think it's cute about Cloud talking to Marlene about Tifa. The annoying thing is that he's a real ass now…hehehe…hmm…maybe not for long though. Glad you like the way I write. Thank you for encouraging me to keep going._

_**Cloud's-Tifa-Strife:** Glad you loved the chapter. We'll find out soon enough what happens to Tifa if she "isn't a good girl and plays nice." LOL! Cloud's…around. He was mentioned in this chapter a fair bit near the end. I can assure you that he will get his fair share of this story as well. It is just as much his story as Tifa's. And the damsel in distress character doesn't suit Tifa at all in my opinion. That's why she's kick-ass here. She's more of a shy kick-ass chick. Strange but I like it. Glad you like how I portrayed her._

_**Initial Dreamer:** Tifa dies in Advent Children huh? I heard that somewhere too. Apparently it's either her or Cloud that dies or both. If they have to die I hope that they both die. That way they can be together forever. Also if Tifa is with him Aeris won't be able to get her little mitts on him. LOL! Kadaj is from the upcoming movie Advent Children. He is part of the SHM (Silver Haired Men) along with Loz and Yazoo his brothers. I won't get into it too much here but they are like Sephiroth's evil minions (clones). Thanks for the kind review._

_**Aurum Potestas Est:** Hmm…thank you for your…very enthusiastic comment. I don't think they'll be "getting it on" any time soon. But I'll be sure not to let you down in that department…Hehehe! Yuffie and Vincent…who knows…maybe something will happen. Thanks for the review!_

_**Madelein **(anonymous reviewer) I would like to thank you for reviewing every single chapter and giving me wonderful feedback. I'm happy to see that people are enjoying my work and it's people like you who keep me going. Thank you so much and sorry for the wait._

_**Keybladegirl15:** I'm pleased to hear that you love my story. It's also good to know that you think it gets better and better every chapter. Yes more fighting between Cloud and Tifa…BRING IT ON! Okay…kinda got carried away there. LOL! But anyway there will definitely be more action. Thanks for the review._

_**Hipathya:** Thank you for reviewing my story. You're impressed huh? That's really good to hear. I'm really glad that you're liking this so far and I'm glad you think my characters are well built. Well here's your update and I hope to receive a review soon. Thank you very much.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	7. Chapter 7: Watchers of the night

**Chapter 7: Watchers of the night**

_**Location: Seventh Heaven**_

_**Time: 9:00 pm Monday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"So she just ran in?" Yuffie asked in disbelief as she stared at me questioningly across the table.

I nodded and took a sip of my water.

She looked away and shook her head, causing her silky long hair to fall partially over her left shoulder.

"Weird kid." She commented.

I frowned and lowered my glass to the table, "Yuffie please…it's been a long day…"

"I know, I know." She interrupted with a sigh.

I sighed too and then stood up to collect my dishes, sliding the chair out with the heel of my shoe.

Yuffie knew now was the best time to leave as I saw her quickly gulp down her water and pull out from the table. She hated anything that involved cleaning…apart from her usual one hour long shower every morning and every night.

"You better hurry…I'm almost to the sink." I teased with a smile.

But the likeliness of her even hearing my warning was slim to none, as she was almost certainly already making her way up the stairs.

I didn't mind that she never helped that much with keeping the house or bar tidy. It just wasn't who Yuffie was. I wasn't going to force her to do something she resented doing.

I on the other hand liked things kept in order. I just wouldn't be able to function otherwise. I guess it was just in my nature.

"Tifa?"

I almost dropped Yuffie's dishes from the sudden interruption.

Spinning around wide-eyed I saw Marlene rubbing one sleepy eye as she wondered over to me and unexpectedly wrapped her tiny little arms around my upper thighs.

"Tifa are you going to be my mummy now?" she asked sleepily with a little yawn at the end.

Her question shocked me. It truly did. Whether she was for real or was still asleep and had simply been sleepwalking, the question was obviously something that had been on her mind for a while now.

I held the cutlery in both hands, outstretched on either side of my body, which were up in line with my head, as I stared down at her little body still clinging onto me.

I remained silent for the next few seconds or so and then without another thought I placed the cutlery onto the counter and reached down to lift Marlene up into my arms. She was very light for a girl of her age, but then she was a very petite little thing, much like Yuffie.

"Lets get you to bed." I whispered softly so as to not disturb her.

It wasn't too long after that I had said this when I heard someone at the door.

I turned my head to the left to call back, "Who is it?"

"It's me…Reno."

_Great timing Reno._

"Hang on a sec." I sighed as I shifted Marlene onto my left, feeling her little face fall into the left crook of my neck.

A few seconds later I opened the door and Reno brushed through hurriedly. Once inside he shut the door and leaned against it with what seemed like relief.

"You okay?" I asked with concern.

He looked up at me with solemn eyes and then suddenly averted his gaze towards the little bundle in my arms.

"Who's that?" he asked quietly.

I looked down at Marlene's little face, which was rather difficult to do so now because she had moved it to rest on my collarbone just underneath my chin.

"She's Barrett's daughter. Marlene." I told him.

He moved a little closer and then slowly raised a gloved hand and gently brushed her hair to the side.

"I'd like to have one of these some day." He whispered.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. It seemed he was speaking to himself more then me.

"Um…you've just missed Yuffie. She's gone upstairs but you can go up if you'd like." I offered.

"I might just do that actually." He said as he stood to his full height and adjusted his long black cloak.

I however noticed his expression seemed somewhat lost and I thought I saw a hint of fear in those eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked with a frown.

"Yes Tifa I'm fine." He said in sudden anger.

I stood my ground but looked away.

He sighed and quickly apologised before running towards the stairs and disappearing from sight.

I turned my gaze towards the stairs and then turned towards the door. I peered through the tiny hole of glass and saw nothing but darkness and a few streetlights.

Locking the door once more I turned and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

**_Location: Yuffie's bedroom_**

_**Time: 9:15 pm**_

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

"Reno are you alright?" I asked, as I sat next to him on my bed, gently rubbing his back.

He seemed somewhat distant tonight and he had hardly said a word since arriving. He had simply walked in just as I was about to have a shower and plonked onto the bed.

Now fifteen minutes later he had finally begun to communicate with me at least.

"Just tired." He replied.

"Where'd you go today?" was my next question.

He remained silent so I prompted him once more, "Reno?"

"What?" he groaned.

"Where did you go today?"

He sat up so that he was now sitting on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands.

"That's my business."

"Why are you being so secretive tonight? Why can't you tell me?" I said standing up and growing slightly annoyed.

"Honestly Yuffie, you can't say that you didn't do anything today that you don't want to speak with me about." He answered.

_Damn it. Now I was stuck._

"Well…"

"It's okay…we're even now. Lets just leave it at that." He said standing up also so that he was now directly in front of me.

Then unexpectedly he lowered his face to mine…

* * *

_**Location: Tifa's bedroom**_

_**Time: 10:00 pm**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

_It had been just over forty-five minutes or so since I had taken Marlene back to bed and shortly after I had retired to my own room. But now I was having trouble sleeping. Sure I had things on my mind, but it wasn't too often that they kept me from my sleep._

_No. Tonight I was unable to sleep because of…ahem…certain interruptions every now and then. It had been going on since I had gotten into my room and I guessed it had most likely started since Reno met up with Yuffie._

"Honestly Yuffie…" I whispered underneath the pillows.

_How is Marlene sleeping through this?_

Sitting up in my bed, allowing my ears to endure unwanted cries of Yuffie and Reno I decided that I'd go for a walk.

Flipping the covers off of me and sliding my legs over the side of my bed I brushed my hair back away from my face and quickly slid on my shoes.

Then as fast as I could I left my room and began to make my way down the stairs two at a time.

_Maybe when I get back they'll be asleep.

* * *

_

_**Location: Streets of Midgar**_

_**Time: 10:05 pm**_

A few minutes later I was outside and making my way down the deserted street. A light at the end of the street was all I could see and I decided that I would keep walking towards it until I reached it and then turn back.

I rubbed my arms as a cold breeze blew past and slightly ruffled my hair so that it blew into my face.

I pulled the strands away from my eyes and mouth where a few strands were wedged.

I stood for a minute or two right then just staring up at the pitch-black sky. I wish there were something more up there then just black. Something like the street light, except there would be millions of them so that they would light up the entire town. _But not like the sun._

A noise behind me suddenly tore me away from my thoughts. I kept quiet and very still while I turned to try and see who or what was there.

I kept breathing normally and then slowly began to move to the side of one of the buildings.

Whatever it was, it was most likely still there. It sounded like feet tripping on the pavement.

_It's okay. Just keep walking and then turn back like you planned._

I made it to an alleyway and that was when I knew someone was here. I turned my head to the right and that was when they pulled me into the alley and pinned me to the wall, with a hand over my mouth. I didn't try to fight back at the moment. It would only make their hold on me even stronger.

I closed my eyes and just stood there until I heard the person speak.

'Tifa. What are you doing out here huh?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at hearing the familiar voice and then reopened my eyes to get a closer look at whom it was.

I couldn't see their face through the darkness but I recognised the person's scent.

_Liquor._

_But it couldn't be. He sounded…different…and what would he be doing out here at this time of night…right around the corner of my home? _

_He couldn't be that addicted to the drink could he?_

"Mmm!" I tried to speak, except it came out as a muffled noise underneath his gloved palm.

It was then that he pulled away but still kept a firm grasp onto my left upper arm.

"Cid?" I asked in disbelief only to be shushed quiet.

I was partly taken aback by his demand for silence, but that didn't keep me from continuing.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you've finally gone insane and intend on killing the bar-keeper?" I tried to joke.

When he didn't answer I gulped and whispered, "It is you…right Cid?"

"Yeah it's me. I just thought I'd give ya a scare." He laughed.

"Okay…but what are you doing out here?" I asked getting back on topic.

I saw a cloud of cigarette smoke drift upwards from where his face seemed to be as he pushed out the air from his lungs with a sigh. He then flicked the butt onto the ground and stamped it out before walking with me still within his grasp towards the exit of the alley.

He stopped at the opening and peered around the corner and then a few seconds later he began to walk out with me behind.

"Cid?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…where are you taking me?" I asked timidly.

A drunk Cid was the only Cid I was used to. But this Cid was sober and I wasn't used to him at all.

"Home Teef. Home sweet home." He replied unenthusiastically but sounded like his mind was elsewhere at the same time.

"But…I just came from there. I couldn't sleep." I explained, trying to make him slow down his pace.

His grip on me tightened however and I was starting to get a little worried at where this was all headed.

I suddenly heard a rustle on the other side of the street, which startled me from my thoughts at that moment.

I affixed my gaze on the other sidewalk only meters away but it was then that Cid stood forward in front of me, as if hiding me away from whatever it was.

"What is it?" I enquired quietly.

There was silence as I watched his head scan up and down the street slowly.

"Ah nothing…just rats. Filthy little rodents." He answered in a disgusted tone.

The wind suddenly picked up and I quickly asked, "Can we stay out here for a while. I don't feel like going home yet."

"Nah not tonight Teef." He replied as we began to walk in the direction of home again.

"Honestly Cid, since when did you start taking care of me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Since…" he trailed off as if he were going to say something more. "Since now." he finished.

"I'm a big girl. I don't need you to hold my hand and walk me home." I sighed in annoyance that we were almost at my door.

He didn't speak for the remainder of the journey, which was only a few minutes or so.

When we finally came to a stop at my door he turned to me with a serious expression and said, "Now promise me you won't come out again tonight."

"Um…why?" I asked with a confused look; folding my arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Look Teef you gotta get some sleep so that you can open up the bar early tomorrow." He smiled.

I shook my head and replied, "Right, whatever you say Cid."

It was then that a bump from above was heard and we both stared up startled.

"What was that?" he questioned in confusion.

Sighing I looked back to him and answered, "That was the reason I went for a walk…well tried to anyway."

Another noise was heard. It was that of Yuffie giggling and Reno making comments on…_certain_ things.

I saw Cid's eyes widen and then quickly he turned away seeming shocked at what he'd just heard.

"Ah I see…well. Ahem…"

"This is awkward Cid." I stated bluntly.

"Yeah I reckon. I'm going now." He informed as he turned away from the door. "Don't let me see you come out again tonight little miss." He called back as he made his way down the street.

"Shh…people are trying to sleep." I laughed.

"Meh." he shrugged off without a care, "Good luck sleeping through that." He laughed, referring to my best friend and her lover's act.

"Like you care." I smiled.

"Goodnight Tifa." He called back once more; his black cloak being the last that I saw of him as he headed around a corner.

Then I was alone again.

* * *

_**Location: Streets of Midgar**_

_**Time: 10:25 pm**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

_There he is. Just standing there with that grin._

_He was slipping away into the shadows now but I'd leave him tonight. He wasn't as dangerous as Kadaj. He was just an ass who wanted to create havoc and he kept SOLDIER on their toes. The perfect person for Kadaj. There was no point in doing anything tonight. Creating a distraction was what Rude wanted. He knew that Cid would be out and having me on the scene was just a bonus. He was trying to confuse us with his weird tactics._

_Alerting people in the middle of the night was not something that I was going to do. It was too unsafe._

_She had been there again._

_I…I…_

"Yo Cloud." Came a voice from my right.

I looked up and saw Cid headed my way.

"You look sick man." He commented.

I frowned and returned to my cold state again.

"That's great." I sighed unenthusiastically, as I began to make my way back to SOLDIER base.

"You can sound a little bit more upbeat when speaking you know."

"Can you just not speak?" I requested tiresomely.

"Can but won't." he replied arrogantly as he began to follow.

"If you're going to speak at all, tell me what you found out." I demanded in an annoyed manner.

Ignoring me, he shoved his hands into his pockets and breathed loudly, "Man it's cold tonight."

"Cid!" I growled through clenched teeth, "I am not in the mood for your antics tonight."

I heard him laugh quietly, "Ah Cloud. Since when are you ever in the mood for anything?"

"I just don't get why you always avoid the question at hand." I said getting even more annoyed; however I wouldn't show this. If I let him see that he was getting to me then he would be sure to continue with his game.

"Speak for yourself." He countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" he began with a dramatic sigh, as he began to walk forward a little more quickly, "You always avoid a certain topic when either me or Vincent bring it up."

"Look I'm not the one who fucked up while on duty two years ago." I shot back.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks but I continued to walk.

I walked past him and I swear I could feel his glare blaring into the back of my head.

"You know Cloud at times I wonder what happened to the old you. You used to be alive once." He stated seriously in a questioning way.

"Yeah…that was then. This is now." I replied bluntly and continued to walk while leaving him behind.

* * *

**_Location: Yuffie's bedroom_**

**_Time: 10:30 pm_**

**_Reno's POV:_**

_Keep walking you snake. You come near here again and I'll slice that smug look off your face._

"Reno, what are you doing over there." Yuffie whined from behind.

Turning away from the window I saw her lying on her stomach, lazily trying to push the long strands of hair away from her face.

I smiled a fake smile and made my way back over to the bed.

She reached up to pull me on top of her for a kiss I suspected but I simply crawled over her and lay on my back.

She quickly turned over and began to kiss my neck in a frenzy and then went to kiss my mouth but I turned away and got out of the bed once more.

"Reno what is your problem tonight?" she asked growing angry like she had been before when I had first arrived.

"I'm just tired." I lied with a sigh; as I reached down to pick up my boxers off the floor.

_In actual truth I was feeling sick about the fact that Rude had been so close to us just moments ago._

"Fine then, go to sleep, but don't lead me to believe that you're still up for more. How am I to know when to stop otherwise?" she grumbled, turning over into her pillows.

I made my way back over to the bed and slipped in next to her.

I didn't mean to make her feel like a fool. But she really didn't have the slightest clue about anything right now.

Things were just about to get out of hand.

Kadaj; although no longer my boss, was not the kind of man who would let me go free so easily. Sure when I started this job it was all for me and no one else. But I fell in love. Things were different now.

I couldn't risk losing Yuffie over some ancient feud that had not benefited me in the slightest.

"Yuffie?" I whispered, feeling the need to just be with her right now.

"Mmm?" She mumbled sleepily, as I slipped my arm around her small waist.

"Can I hold you for a little while?"

"Sure Reno…" she trailed off drowsily.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay this is slightly shorter by about 800 words but it couldn't be helped. The next chapter is where most of the action is and if it were to be put in this chapter it would be far too long for anyone to just sit and read continuously, without getting a headache from staring at the computer screen._

_Anyway I hope that this was satisfactory. Please leave me a review. It'd be much appreciated._

_Also from now on I will not be replying to reviews. There has been talk, about people getting warned or even getting their stories deleted for communicating with their reviewers personally in the chapter submitted._

_But I would still like to thank all of you for reviewing and staying with me all the way so far.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected

**Chapter 8: Unexpected**

_**Location: Yuffie's Room**_

_**Time: 5:00 am Tuesday**_

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

"Damn." I cursed under my breath as I banged my right knee into the end bedpost.

I quickly looked up to see if I had woken him.

He stirred a little but that was about it as he buried his face into the pillows.

I breathed a sigh of relief and then hastily grabbed my boots and made my way over to the door.

Taking one last look at Reno I thought I saw something. He looked…different. His body seemed to give off a vengeful aura.

_It's five in the morning girl. You're imagining things._

With that in mind I made my way outside and was very careful not to wake anyone else up.

I left a note on the counter in the bar saying I didn't know when I'd be back, but to expect me back around dinner.

_Tifa would find the note for sure. She had to work in the bar today so she'd be cleaning up and such._

Cleaning up…I should probably help her more with that.

That was the last thing I thought as I shut the bar door behind me and remembered to lock it.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base_**

**_Time: 5:15 am_**

**_Cloud's POV:_**

"Vincent, letting that little princess in here is only going to make our operation take even longer."

Vincent laughed a little which led me ask in annoyance, "What's so funny now?"

"You sure are one to talk blondie."

"Don't call me blondie." I threatened, although it didn't come out half as threatening as I had intended, due to the fact that I was curious about his reasoning for acting the way he was.

"Well if I can remember correctly, you came to me a few years back pleading for me to let you in and for the first few months you were somewhat a little mummy's boy yourself." He continued to laugh lightly.

"I was not you fool. And besides…I had a reason to join here. She's just joining for her own selfish wants. She's gonna screw it up for us I tell ya."

"I don't think she will."

"Yeah well, we all know where thinking got you last time." I sneered before leaving the room.

I was just headed down to the main section of the building when I heard someone burst through the doors loudly.

I stopped abruptly and turned with a frown. Narrowing my eyes I began to make my way to the source of the noise.

Whatever it was, it was getting closer, so feeling back for my dagger I gripped onto the handle firmly.

Daring not even breath in case I alerted them to my presence I took a deep breath and pressed my back against the wall to blend in with my surroundings better.

Then I saw it. The source of the noise was walking right past me, with her head down while rummaging through her bag for who knows what?

"Yuffie?" I stated questioningly as I removed myself from the wall.

She gasped, stopped in her tracks and jolted her head up so that she was staring straight ahead. Then ever so slowly she turned her head until her eyes met up with me. Her expression was one of surprise, which after a few seconds turned into nothing but a disgusted look. She abruptly spun around and flicked her hair over her shoulder in a huff.

"Yuffie don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you." I threatened.

"I'm here to see Vincent." She informed, "Not you."

"I don't care, you will still respect me."

Once again she stopped but this time turned around fully so that she was now staring at me directly.

She was breathing quickly and she looked like she was about to blow her top any minute now.

"I can't believe that you even had the nerve to show your face at Midgar again. Don't you realise that no one wants you here anymore. We gave up on you two years ago."

I frowned and stared at her coldly although I must have given her the impression that I was thinking of _her_.

"Yes even her. Everyone's moved on. We don't want you here anymore. You ruined everyone's lives the last time. I'll be damned before I let you do it again."

I lifted a finger and pointed it up as I was about to say something warningly, but that was when Vincent interrupted.

"Ms. Kisaragi." He stated while walking closer.

She turned so as to acknowledge him with a nod before turning to me again, allowing me to continue, "I'll warn you now. You even think of speaking of my presence here, or even dare to cross the line with me…I promise you, that you will get what you deserve."

"Cloud quit with the antics. You never were good at keeping promises." With that she turned once more and began walking in the direction of Vincent.

_Maybe I wasn't Yuffie. But she was…and still is. She told me that night that she'd wait for me…and she's still there.

* * *

_

**_Location: Seventh Heaven_**

**_Time: 5:30 am_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

**Yuffie's Note:**

_Teef I've gone for an early walk._

_Dunno when I'll be back._

_Yuffie._

**End**

_Okay then. Yuffie? Early walk? Waking up early? Walking?_

_This was almost too ridiculous to be considered real. But then again, she had been acting strange lately._

Suddenly I heard a groan from upstairs and then a loud thump as I suspected Reno fell out of Yuffie's bed.

_Great…I get to endure an awkward moment right before breakfast if he ever decides to come down._

I sighed and then moved over to the sink where I continued to clean dishes from the previous night. I had to work tonight and getting up early was the only option for me today if I was to have it cleaned up in time.

_I wish Yuffie wouldn't allow Reno to sleep here. Marlene is in the house now._

"'Morning." Came a grumbled sleepy voice from behind.

I turned my head and saw Reno plonk his shirtless form into the seat that Yuffie usually sat in. I'd only just gotten out of the shower as well and was only in a bathrobe. I was kind of hoping to get dressed before he came down.

"Hi Reno." I replied gently.

He didn't say anything more, so I turned my head again, only to see him reading the note Yuffie left.

"So she's out again. Nice of her to let me know." He grumbled in an annoyed manner as he crumpled the note in one hand and threw it across the bar, at an attempt to get it in the bin near the counter.

He missed, and so I moved forward and placed it in the bin.

"She probably just didn't want to wake you." I offered helpfully, but he didn't seem to agree.

"No…she never cares if she wakes me up." He said shaking his head.

I couldn't really think of anything else to say at that point of time, so I offered him breakfast.

"Nah Teef it's cool. Not really a breakfast person." He sighed, as he removed himself from the table.

I nodded understandingly and returned to my duties. But that didn't last long, because that was when Marlene decided to come down.

"Hey there girlie." I heard Reno say to her.

She didn't reply and so turning around I called over to her, "Say hello Marlene."

But strangely enough she simply stared up at him nervously and began to back away.

"Marlene this is Reno. He's Yuffie's friend." I explained as I made my way closer to her.

"He-hello." She stuttered and then ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You never struck me as the shy type." I smiled and then motioned for Reno to go do what he had to do.

He left soon after, allowing me to get Marlene her breakfast.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base _**

**_Time: 6:00 am_**

**_Yuffie's POV:_**

"Okay so from now on you report to either Cloud or myself. Is that understood?"

I nodded earnestly and then said, "But I'd much rather see you whenever possible. That…man, is definitely not on my list of favourites…he hasn't been for some time now."

I saw him staring at me curiously and then nod as he continued to explain to me the details of the operation at hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something going on between two men. One of which I had just met again, and the other was the man I had argued with the day I came here.

* * *

**_Cloud's POV:_**

"So why did you think this 'Reno' was suspicious?" I asked Reeve.

"I found some interesting information on him. It all leads me to believe that he is helping Kadaj in one way or another." He informed and began to walk off.

I however placed a hand on his chest just as he was walking past and pushed him back in front of me to continue on.

"And…?"

"And that's all I know at the moment." He stated and proceeded to walk away once more, only to have me push him back to his original place.

"I know you're not telling me everything, so if you would, please continue."

He sighed and then began in low voice, "Well it's only a theory, but I think that the reason he's working for Kadaj is because he wants to get his own back."

"What?" I asked, confused for one of the first times since being here.

"Well as I said I did some research. Reno's father was killed a few years ago, around the time Lockheart went missing and I think that considering he's been hanging around the old Lockheart place for some time now, it may only be a matter of time before he strikes. Lockheart did kill Reno's father…so I'm guessing he simply wants revenge."

I looked away deep in thought for a moment and so Reeve excused himself.

I turned around quickly and called out, "Hey Reeve?"

He stopped, but did not turn around, "What?"

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you in the building."

He remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "I was here. I was doing research on Reno in the main controls room. I was the only one there."

"Mmm…okay." I said, pretending to be satisfied with his answer.

With that being said he left. I had a weird feeling about that guy lately. He always sounded so suspicious with all the information he was able to provide…most of which was probably in the database, but when he reported it, the information was displayed in a way that seemed more then just facts. It was almost as if outside sources were providing him with the information as well as the data.

At the moment I couldn't exactly do anything about it. I had to have evidence that he was doing something wrong…but so far all of my subtle questions on different things were getting me nowhere. He answered everything I asked him with answers that were plausible and if I were to say anything to Vincent now, chances were he'd know that I was on to him. However I suspected that he knew this already.

* * *

A few minutes later I was in the controls section of the building, desperately trying to hack into Reeve's user area. I had to give it to him…he was very intelligent.

Suddenly the door to the controls room swung open and I immediately turned to see who was there.

If it was Reeve, then he would automatically assume that I was trying to get into his control panel and then he'd figure out what I had been trying to get into.

I waited. Then I saw someone that I least expected to be here.

"Oh…you're here." She stated with a disgusted look, before walking over to the other side of the room.

"Yes I am…I do own half of this establishment." I informed before turning back to the computer.

"Woop-dee-doo." She replied unenthusiastically.

"Honestly Yuffie. Grow up." I sighed.

Suddenly she came over and switched the computer off hastily. I stared at the blank screen, then back up at her and yelled, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Listen here pretty boy, I won't be putting up with your comments and what not while I'm here. I won't allow you to think that you are better then me and I certainly will not be pretending that I respect you. You have no idea…no idea at all, how messed up you left everyone. You are selfish. I can't believe I'm even speaking to you." She said coldly.

She then flicked her hair over her shoulder, folded her arms and leant against the desk that I was currently seated at.

Right then all I wanted to do was ask her one thing, while we were on speaking terms and talking about the matter at hand.

I gulped and then breathed quietly but firmly, "So how is she?"

"She's…coping…she's…stronger then anyone I've ever known." She replied quietly, as if she had let down her guard of being a down right little brat and was now simply thinking of her.

"I know…but ah…" I couldn't continue. I could feel past emotions starting to build up.

So standing up I straightened my cloak and then said more seriously, "Well it was nice chatting, but I have more important things to do."

With that I left her there and made my way outside. I had found out some information on Reeve before Yuffie killed the computer. He was contacting someone in Kalm Town. That was all I needed to know right now. Kalm had been dead for years. Whoever he was contacting, they would be easy to find.

* * *

Moments later I was speaking with Vincent. He had just told me some…painful news.

"Did they find out who did it?"

Vincent simply shook his head. "No. They couldn't find anything apart from the body."

I swallowed and then asked, "When did it happen?"

Sighing, he made his way over to the shaded window on his left, "It happened late last night. I don't think it was a one off though. Someone was after him and they got him."

"What of the girl?" I asked, remembering his daughter.

"Safe. She was taken in by a friend."

_That's right. That day I saw them together. Marlene is living with her._

"You okay Cloud?" came Vincent's concerned voice.

"Yeah of course…just a little…" I stopped and rethought what I was about to say and then continued, "I think I'll check it out. Make sure he gets a proper burial."

"Alright then. But stay on guard. Barrett could very well just be bait."

I nodded but felt sick at the thought that someone could kill to get to someone else, if that was the case.

But I would go to Barrett's and give him the interment he deserved.

"Take Reeve with you." He said before I left.

I frowned and asked, "Reeve? Why?"

"Just take him with you. I'd rather he was out there then in here. Something tells me that he isn't exactly…trustworthy at the moment."

"Whatever suits you." I stated and then left the room to find Reeve.

* * *

**_Location: Streets of Midgar_**

**_Time: 6:30 am_**

**_Cloud's POV:_**

"I still don't see why I had to tag along." He complained for about the tenth time since we had left the building.

I sighed and this time instead of ignoring him I said, "Vincent requested that you come with me. You can ask him what his intentions were when we get back if you like."

His kept his head down practically the entire time with his hands in his pockets.

I could see Barrett's house up ahead. It was only a matter of minutes until we reached it.

But it was Reeve's strange behaviour that was troubling me now. I wanted to see why he was keeping his hands hidden and the only way I was going to do that was if I was forceful with my request.

"Reeve talk your damn hands outta your pockets. It's too hot out as it is."

"Get stuffed Cloud." He mumbled and walked ahead.

"Watch it." I warned.

I had now stepped onto Barrett's front porch and could smell something. It was the stench of a decomposing body…and with this weather, it was making the process go even faster.

"You smell something?" asked Reeve.

I nodded and proceeded to open the front door. "It's been a day…he's already started to decompose."

I covered my nose and mouth with my gloved hand and made my way inside and then turning around to motion for Reeve to follow.

He stepped inside but did not remove his hands from his pockets.

"Man are you crazy? You're breathing in bacteria."

"I'll live." He mumbled, though coughing with a disgusted look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and then began to search the house for anything that looked like it would lead to Barrett's murderer.

I slowly walked past Barrett's body on the floor and noticed that he looked like he had struggled immensely. There was a rather large cut across his throat. Fatal if it was deep enough, which it obviously had been.

I saw that Reeve was walking around the other side of the room as if searching for something in particular. Ignoring him for the moment I decided to go into Barrett's room.

Maybe he had something that would link us to his murderer.

As soon as I reached his room I let my hand fall and breathed in large breaths of air. The smell had not yet reached this room as much thankfully. For a moment I just examined the area. Nothing seemed out of place except for the fact that his bed was unmade.

_He must have been sleeping when his attacker came knocking at his door._

I moved over to around the other side of his bed and leant down to look underneath. There was nothing there except for a few old shoes and a bunch of other junk.

Sitting up I banged my head on something hard. "Holy…f-" I breathed hard and forced myself not to swear in a dead mans home. I rubbed the top of my head quickly and then saw what I had hit. It was his set of bedside drawers.

I reached to open the first draw and saw nothing but socks and the like. I tossed them onto his bed and found nothing at the bottom.

Next drawer; nothing but more clothes. _Okay…lucky last drawer_. I opened it. _Nothing_. The only other place left to look was…_huh?_

Something clicked under the pressure I was applying to the bottom corner of the table with my left hand. Looking down I saw that a little compartment had popped open. It looked like nothing at first, but as I reached in, full of curiosity, I felt something of a papery substance.

I pulled out whatever was in my grasp and inspected it carefully.

The first item was a picture of Marlene as a baby I suspected. She had the same hair and eyes. I placed it at the back of the pile and saw that the next document was a birth certificate. On it read,

_"Marlene Wallace"_

_"Date of birth: 19 May 1997"_

The rest was faded and impossible to read.

The next document was something very unexpected. There sat baby Marlene in the arms of a woman who I knew was her biological mother. On the other side stood a man. He was smiling. I guess that's why I didn't recognise him at first. But my sudden realisation led me to act quickly.

I stood with the papers in hand and made my way outside to see that Reeve was staring at a photo of Marlene.

Breathing hard and not noticing the horrible stench anymore I said, "Reeve?"

He turned with red-rimmed eyes and slowly I held up the picture and pointed to the man. "This is you isn't it?"

He simply stared at the photo. He then stared down at Barrett's body and sneered, "He got what he deserved."

Frowning I asked, "Reeve? Did you kill Barrett?"

Staring up at me he nodded and said, "You can bet your life I did."

"WHY!" I suddenly yelled throwing down the documents and making my way over to him, only to have him pull out a handgun and aim it at my head.

I stood my ground and stared at him dangerously, "Don't be stupid Reeve. Put down the gun."

He laughed, "Why, so you can kill me? I think not."

"Reeve if you put the gun down no one will get hurt." I tried to reason with him.

"I've heard that one before. If I put the gun down someone is going to get killed anyway. That's how she died." he said in pain.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know more. It had been a well known fact that people who joined SOLDIER were there trying to escape their past and try to find some fulfilment in what life they had left, but until now I had never known what any of them were running from exactly.

"He killed her…my wife died by his hand." He said now in tears.

"Barrett?" I asked in disbelief.

"YES!" he yelled, while shakily holding onto the trigger. I began to grow nervous. If he accidentally pulled that trigger…

"Listen now Reeve. I'm not the one you want to hurt. You've already hurt the person who hurt you. So put the gun away."

He closed his eyes and seemed as if he were contemplating whether to do it or not.

I kept a firm gaze on the barrel of the gun. If I was to die right now, I was going to stare death in the face without fear or any other emotion whatsoever.

Deep down however, I was silently pleading with him to spare my life.

Moments later a click of the gun was heard as he removed it from my head. My expression relaxed and my breathing was heavy.

I watched him as he bent down to pick up a document and thrust it into my face. "He kept this because he knew the full extent of damage he'd done to me and my family."

I took it from his hand and read it to myself. It wasn't too long before I read, _"A midnight brawl left a woman dead and the killer unknown."_

I looked up and saw him staring at me blankly, "I let him take care of my only daughter for seven years. I trusted him with my life…and yet…he was too gutless to tell me the truth."

"Who told you Barrett murdered your wife?" I asked, wanting to get more information.

"The man who killed Lockheart." And with that being said he placed the pistol into his mouth and just as I yelled, "NO!" it happened. It was as if it were in slow motion. I let the article fall to the floor as I ran forward to grab for the gun…but he had already fired and fell limply to the ground right in front of me. Blood spattered onto the floor, onto Barrett and partially onto me.

What had just happened was not supposed to happen. Not only had we lost a man, but we had also lost our only known link to Kadaj.

I turned to look at the rest of the article and saw that there was a picture at the top. It was taken at a pub of some sort. Taking a closer look I saw a neon sign at the top, which read, 'Seventh Heaven.' That's we're she lives. Outside a man stood with shades. He stood out from the crowd more then any of them. It looked like someone I used to know who went by the name of Kuja. I hadn't seen him in a while.

Stuffing the valuable documents into my pocket I proceeded to remove Reeve from the house and then come back for Barrett. They both needed a burial one way or another.

* * *

**_Location: Seventh Heaven_**

**_Time: 7:15 pm_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

"Yo' missy?" came a regular voice from behind the counter.

I moved over to them and replied, "Yo' Cid."

"Hows about we gets a drink of erm…ah…"

It was almost too hard to believe that he had been so protective of me last night when he was acting like this now.

"Don't worry Cid. I've got it." I sighed.

"You seem a little down tonight huh?" he asked.

_It was true. I was a little down. Marlene had wanted to see Barrett today, but when we got to her house there was no one there at all. She had been so upset, thinking that he didn't want her anymore and had simply left._

"It's nothing." I replied while fixing him the usual.

"It ain't nothin'. You look sad." He commented.

"Cid please." I hushed while trying to attend to the needs of other patrons.

Suddenly Yuffie burst through the doors and began to rush past the drunken state of things.

"YUFFIE!" I called out.

She abruptly turned in my direction and waved before making her way up the stairs.

_Dammit Yuffie I wanted to speak to you._

Suddenly I knocked a glass of beer all over Cid and his immediate reaction was a laugh and, "Don't worry 'bout it Teef."

Only three more hours and I was closing early tonight. It wasn't good for business that was for sure, but I needed to speak with Yuffie before she ran out again.

* * *

**_Location: Yuffie's Room_**

**_Time: 10:45 pm_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

"Where were you all day today?" I asked Yuffie from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Out." Was her very uninformative reply.

"Yuffie." I stated questioningly, letting her know that I wanted to know more.

"I was just doing a few things is all."

"Yuffie you spent more than half the day away from home. You've been acting really strange lately. Is there something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No Teef, stop being so worried all the time. I'm not your daughter. I'm your friend." She sighed and then came out from the bathroom in her nightclothes.

"Yuffie I'd like to think that if I was acting a little strange that you would show some concern for me."

"And I would." She replied.

"Then can you tell me what's been going on with you lately? Even Reno thinks you've been acting strange."

She laughed while drying her hair and said, "He's one to talk. He's the one acting weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. He's just been weird lately." She said and then walked over to her mirror where she began to brush out her hair.

"We went to Barrett's today." I told her.

She stopped brushing her hair for a second and then continued, but stated questioningly, "And…?"

"He wasn't there. It's strange. I knew he wanted to sort himself out…but…I would've thought he'd still make himself available for Marlene to see."

"Mmm." she mumbled somewhat thoughtfully.

I sat at the edge of her bed and said questioningly, "You're not going to tell me anything are you?" referring to our previous conversation.

"There's nothing to tell. I wanna go to bed now, so…"

"All right…" I said getting up and removing myself from the room and just as I was about to ask her something I heard a beep and turning I saw Yuffie pick up a little black flashing object. She began to mumble something to herself, as she seemed to read whatever it was.

I left the room and decided then that I would wait up tonight. If she was going to leave yet again, then I was going to follow her.

* * *

**_Location: Tifa's Room_**

**_Time: 11:30_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

I didn't have to wait long until I heard Yuffie leave her room. I was already dressed and ready to go. So leaving my bed I waited at my door until I heard her make her way down the stairs. I opened my door and then quickly walked down to Marlene's room.

On arrival I made my way to her bed and whispered so as not to wake her, "Okay I'm going out for a little while. I'll be right back. You'll be safe. I promise."

I covered her up and then gently kissed her cheek. She stirred a little but then returned to her slumber.

Wanting to tail Yuffie, I made my way out of the room and locked it securely and then skipped down the stairs.

* * *

Moments later I was outside and luckily I could just make out Yuffie's figure in the distance. She was running in the direction of the SOLDIER place.

Theories were starting to form in my mind and I really wanted to not believe any of it. If Yuffie had joined SOLDIER, she would have told me. But as I journeyed on, I knew that no matter what I thought I couldn't change the reality of things.

* * *

It wasn't too long before my thoughts were confirmed. Yuffie was a part of SOLDIER. She rushed up to the gate where she met up with someone…no…two people dressed in black and began speaking with them.

I began to run along the fence so that I could get a better view of them. They stood for a minute simply talking and as I got closer I recognised one of the men's voices.

I frowned and slowed down my pace. Listening carefully I tried to think of all the men I'd met and tried to place a face with the voice.

As I got closer I heard him say _Yuffie_ in annoyed manner…just like he used to.

_He used to?_

But…it couldn't be. What was he doing here? That day Marlene ran in saying that she just wanted to see Cloud.

Oh…I'm going to be sick. No…I'm going to faint…no…I won't.

But no matter how many times I told myself that I would not do any of these things, I eventually ended up stumbling away from the fence and collapsing onto the road.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base_**

**_Time: 12:00 am Wednesday_**

**_Cloud's POV:_**

"What was that?" I asked moving towards the gate that Yuffie had just entered through.

She and Vincent both turned and stared out at the road.

"Were you followed?" I asked turning to her.

"I don't know…it's possible."

"Ah…wait here." I said in annoyed manner while Vincent followed behind.

_I knew that she would only bring trouble._

Trying to see who the hell was out there in the dark while we were supposed to be discussing far more important things, was really not what I needed right now.

Finally I came across a body on the road below.

"Oi get up." I demanded while nudging them with my shoe.

They didn't budge; so sighing I bent down; balancing on the front of my feet in a squatting position.

I shook the shoulder of the person firmly and waited for a reply.

_Nothing._

Rolling my eyes I mumbled, "This is ridiculous…" then turning back I called out, "Vincent? Get a flashlight over here."

He made his way over to me and then with a few moments of fiddling with it he switched it on and then moved it onto the body in front of me.

The face was hidden underneath long, chocolate coloured hair, and the clothes they were wearing were all black as well. Breathing heavily or rather _'anxiously'_, I hesitantly brushed back their hair.

I had very good reason to be nervous as well. It was _her_. It was Tifa Lockheart.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well this is a slightly longer chapter by about 2000 words compared to last time. I thought I'd make it up to you for posting a short chapter last time. I am not simply trying to make up words. I believe in quality rather then quantity. But this chapter discussed quite a bit and then there was the fact that I did want to give you a lengthy chapter to enjoy this time around as well._

_Cloud's POV on things was slightly longer this time without any interruptions from other characters POV. I thought it was necessary and so there you have it. Chapter 8 complete._

_Also if you were wondering why Yuffie's reaction to seeing Cloud in the morning at SOLDIER Base was a little strange, think back to chapter 3 where Yuffie and Reno saw Cloud arriving at SOLDIER base with the rest of the men. Her reaction wasn't off in this chapter at all._

_So what did you think? I wasn't too evil leaving it like that was I? Hehehe._

_Anyway…thank you so much to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it. Please leave me a review once again._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Impossible

**Chapter 9: It's Impossible**

_**Location: SOLDIER Base**_

_**Time: 5:00 am Wednesday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Mmm." I mumbled as I tried to wake up.

I opened one eye slowly, but immediately shut it again because of the pain suddenly piercing throughout my skull.

Trying to sit up, I winced and screwed up my face in pain.  
Placing a hand to my head I tried yet again to open my eyes. This time I was somewhat successful.

_Where am I?_

Taking in my surroundings I realised that I was not at home anymore.

"Yuffie?" I spoke quietly, in hopes that wherever I was she was here with me.

No answer. I had to figure out what was going on. I couldn't even remember what had happened to me before all…_this._

"Yuffie?" I began again as I made my way off what I was lying on and started to walk over to the light on the other side of the room. "Are you here?" I asked; my throat feeling rather hoarse.

My heart began to pound in time with my already aching head. Closing my eyes once again I outstretched a hand so that I might feel my way around the room to save my eyes the trouble.

My head was suffering from more than just a simple headache. I was coming on with a migraine. The frustration of not knowing anything and not being able to make the pain stop finally combined and caused me to scream out in sheer agony, "YUFFIE!"

_That's it…I'm out._

I could feel my body sliding down the cool wall; slowly descending onto the hard floor below. I heard something in the distance. It was the voice of a girl. She was coming closer as she called my name. Something wet smothered my face, cooling me off. My mouth was being opened gently and something distasteful was flowing in.

I felt sick.

"Oh Teef!" came a slightly concerned and yet upset voice.

I had coughed up whatever it was…I just couldn't keep it down. "Yuffie." I coughed even more hoarsely than before.

"It's okay we're here Teef." She whispered as she gently brushed back my hair from my face. The head of a bottle found its way to my lips again and fluid began to drain into my mouth once more.

"Drink it Teef. It'll help." She told me.

I held the liquid in my mouth for a while until I knew that I wouldn't cough it up and then gulped it down in one go. Breathing quickly and feeling extremely hot it wasn't too long before I felt sweat starting to slide down my face and practically making my clothes stick to my body.

"Can you take her into the shower?" she whispered to someone other than me.

There was no response except for someone suddenly lifting me gently from underneath. My back was being supported by something strong and firm against my skin. My head was tucked up and resting against something warm and the sound coming from it was of a gentle rhythm, pumping every few seconds. I felt my arm being pushed into my lap so that it didn't hang limply.

_Why am I like this? I feel so drowsy._

Moments later I heard the sound of gushing water. As the entity that held me moved closer towards it, I could feel the tiny droplets of water meet with my skin. Cold at first, but then warm.

It was then at that exact moment that I was being let go. My feet met up with the wet floor and the gentle stream of water descended onto my body. But I wasn't alone. Someone was holding onto my upper body; holding me close to them. I still had my eyes closed and I was resting my face against the rhythmic part of the body.

I rested my hands against the upper part of the form, as one of their arms encircled my waist and the other gently moved to the small of my back.

"Why am I wet?" I asked quietly.

Nothing was heard for the longest time after that. All I could hear was the gentle tap of water falling onto the tiled floor below us.

"You're…you're…"they began quietly not finishing their sentence.

"Mmm." I winced as a sharp pain shot throughout my head once more, although the pain did seem to be ceasing now.

I was held somewhat closer than before and although I had absolutely no idea what was going on around me exactly, I somehow sensed that I was safe with this person.

"Where am I?" I asked as I adjusted my face against the figure.

They didn't answer me yet again. I could feel my migraine fading to nothing more than a simple headache now thankfully.

"You're not the talkative type I see." I said, in a somewhat analysing way.

I languidly lifted a hand up to brush away a piece of hair stuck to my cheek. It was then that the water stopped running and I opened my eyes as the gentle drops died down. I noticed that it was particularly dark on the left of my eye so lifting my head I noticed that the person was in fact wearing black clothing. My eyes ran up the glistening wetness of their neck and then as I wandered up further I saw it. I saw those lips.

_Feverish passion overtook me as I felt him press his lips against my own. So soft and yet so extremely firm._

Moving up again I saw that…nose. I gulped.

_Laughing he nuzzled his nose into my neck, stopping for a gentle kiss every so often._

This couldn't be real. It couldn't be and then…I saw them…I saw those eyes. They were downcast and dark looking. He was not looking at me. He was not looking anywhere in particular from what I could see.

_Dark blue eyes stared into mine for the last time that night. Once lively orbs were now nothing but lifeless shapes of nothingness._

Sucked back into the present once more I felt my heart beat rapidly and all feeling left me. Right then I knew I should have hated him. I knew I should have hit him, kicked him, done something to take the pain away and make him suffer for once. But I couldn't. I was upset by those eyes that I used to love. Why couldn't he look at me and say he was home and…

"Cloud?" I asked shakily and raised a hand to his left cheek. He allowed me to lift his face so that he was looking directly at me but he still seemed hesitant.

The strangest feeling swept over me right then. I felt concern and relief and…I just felt whole in a way knowing that my other half was here with me again.

I gently ran my hand over his face as if to check that he was okay.

"Are you all right?" I asked with extreme desperation. I had wanted to ask that for so long.

I felt my body seem to relax…no that wasn't the word. I couldn't find a word for what I was feeling right then. It was like…a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. All this time I had felt completely lost without him, like I didn't belong anywhere. I felt like I was breathing again for the first time in two years. Breathing with him.

His mouth quivered slightly and I felt harsh and fast breathing brush up against my cheeks.

"Where did you go?" I whispered as I sunk into his firm grasp, resting my face up against his shoulder and literally digging my nails into his clothing, fearing that if I let go he would leave without an explanation like last time. All I wanted right then was to feel like I could depend on someone. Let someone take care of me for a while.

But no I couldn't rest like this right now…I had to get some answers. Answers that he was not giving me.

Frowning I pulled myself back up and demanded, "Where did you go?"

He simply looked away as if it were a big secret and seeming to wince at the fact that I was somewhat angry.

"I came here." He replied without the slightest attempt at trying to tell me where exactly '_here'_ was.

"No Cloud. Tell me where you went." I whispered.

He released his grasp on me and ran a hand through his _amazingly beautiful hair_. Slapping myself mentally I waited for him to answer me. I watched him as he stepped back a little and looked as if he were about to say something, but then held back.

I couldn't wait any longer.

"Cloud where the hell am I? Where is this?" I yelled growing frustrated and then moved out of the shower, still soaking wet and walking into the room I was in originally.

He followed soon after and watched as I tried to open the door so that I might get a glimpse at the environment I was now in. Unfortunately it was locked.

Kicking the door in annoyance I turned and faced him with pleading eyes.

"Cloud please." I whispered.

Shaking his head he turned away and stated, "You will never understand what I know…so I won't be explaining anything…" he said quietly.

Right then I lost all self-control. I just let myself fly at him with a forceful blow to the left side of his face. Falling to the ground he simply winced and didn't even attempt to stop me.

Jumping on top of him I pinned him down and cried, "Don't treat me like this. I deserve to know why you left. Why did you leave me?" The last sentence came out quiet and saddened. I finally gave up on these words and collapsed on top of him; breathing uncontrollably, forcing myself to hold back the tears and then feeling him move his arms around me.

The thing that was making me feel like this was the thing that was trying to comfort me. It wasn't right.

I had been so good at keeping my feelings bottled up all these years and now I had finally broken down in front of him, or rather on top of him. Back then he was the one I went to for comfort when I was upset and it almost felt like now was one of those times again.

Suddenly I remembered something.

Sitting up abruptly I panicked, "Marlene!"

I jumped off Cloud and ran to the door, began kicking it furiously and hearing him trying to speak to me in the background.

"Not now Cloud. Marlene's at home by herself." I yelled.

The door just wouldn't budge and so finally I summoned all my strength and blasted my fist through it.

It was terribly painful, but I got through and felt around for the door handle on the other side.

His words were but a blur as he spoke to me. I needed to get home to Marlene. I was stupid for following Yuffie in the first place and leaving a child of her age in a house alone.

I had made it out of the room now and what I saw was truly amazing. Men dressed in nothing but black with weapons secured to their bodies were all walking past in a hurry with downcast eyes not uttering a word.

I stood there and watched as they passed and then suddenly I felt a hand pull me back slowly against the wall behind me.

"What is this?" I whispered almost as if I were afraid that one of them would attack if they heard me.

Turning to face him I saw that he was staring aimlessly over them and then answered, "This is SOLDIER. This is where I came."

Turning to me he continued, "And she's safe. She's here."

"What? Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Marlene." He answered and then took my hand as we began to move down the hall of passing men.

Wincing I pulled my hand back and stared at my bruised and bleeding knuckles. He stopped walking, moved a hand onto mine and said firmly, "I'll heal it. Lets get out of here first."

I nodded and allowed him to move his arm around my shoulders as he guided me down the hall and into a different section of the building.

* * *

Moments later I heard a little girls' voice. I turned my head towards the voice and called, "Marlene?"

It was silent and then a little face peered around the corner of the door I was about to enter. Feeling a sudden rush of relief I ran over to her and embraced her as tightly as I had with Cloud before.

Then letting go slightly I ran a hand over her face and brushed back her small fringe.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

She nodded with a tiny smile and then glanced over my shoulder with a curious expression, which soon turned into realisation.

"Cloud?" she stated questioningly.

I turned to face him and saw that he seemed hesitant to move any closer. However Marlene saved him the trouble and quickly escaped my hold on her to embrace his waist while smiling.

He stood there not knowing quite what to do at first but then gently and quickly patted her head before taking a hold of her upper arms between his gloved fingers and removing her from his waist.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He was about to say something when suddenly she gasped and began to shake. Eyes widened I ran over and turned her towards me. Her eyes had rolled back and all I could see was white.

"Marlene hun!" I cried in a panic.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Cloud ask.

"I don't know!" I shouted in fear and then yelled at the crimson caped man in front of me to move everything off the table so that I could lay her down. He swiftly swept a gloved hand over the firm surface, sending papers and various writing utilities flying in every direction.

I lifted her up onto the table and lay her down on her back while she convulsed. I didn't know what to do. Nothing that I knew of would be able to cure her of this. It was just like what happened on the day when she stated that she only wanted to see Cloud, soon after running through the gates of SOLDIER Base.

"Tifa!" came a voice.

Turning in a daze I saw that Cloud was once again speaking to me or yelling rather.

"Vincent thinks she may have second sight."

Looking over to the black-haired man I frowned and asked, "Why?"

He spoke softly, "I spoke with her for a while and my sources tell me that it's entirely possible. Her mother had second sight."

"Her mother?" I repeated.

He nodded and then said with a reassuring smile, "She'll be fine in a minute."

I felt sick, but nodded and slowly turned back to her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew exactly whose it was.

I shrugged it off. I didn't need his comfort anymore. I had coped long enough without him.

I watched on as Marlene began to stop shaking and slowly begin to allow her eyes to return to their normal position. She glanced over to Cloud and stared at him for a moment before trying to speak but then suddenly fell, closed her eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep.

"Take her to a spare room." I heard the man by the name of Vincent in front of me say to Cloud.

Cloud proceeded to lift her, however I pushed him away and said, "I'll carry her. You just take us to the room. I want to stay with her."

His eyes stared into mine for a second or so before looking away and moving towards the door.

I gently lifted the little girl up into my arms and then heard the man speak to me yet again. "He's trying his best you know. Everything he's ever done has been for you."

I turned and glared into his deep crimson eyes before saying, "If that were so he would have at least let me know he was all right. All he's ever done to me these last two years is make me wonder. But now that I've seen this place I understand. I just wasn't enough."

With that being said I made my way out of the room not particularly caring that Cloud was listening to every word I said. He was walking silently behind me and it was then that I realised that I didn't know where I was headed.

"Cloud I don't exactly live here, so can you please lead the way?" I demanded in a huff.  
He was quick to move forward, giving me a sideways glance as he passed.

Ever since I had seen him again I had been a wreck. First I blacked out, then I almost allowed myself to cry in his presence and now I was just down right pissed off. Every nerve in my body felt like it had been twisted into a knot of hatred towards him.

"Yeah but she's okay now."

Frowning I turned to the familiar voice and called, "Yuffie?"

She turned the corner at that exact moment and stopped, causing whoever was behind to run into her.

"Geez girl." Came yet another familiar voice.

It was both Yuffie and Cid.

Her eyes were wide and all I could do was look back and forth at both her and him.

"Um…hey Teef." She began a little cautious at first but then moved towards Marlene.

"Is she okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

"I thought you just finished talking to Cid about that." I mumbled while looking him in the eye with confusion as to why he was here.

"Um…no…I was talking about you." She confirmed and then reached for my wounded hand.

"Hey what happened to you?"

Pulling away and lifting Marlene up a little further I continued to follow Cloud who had slowed a little and had begun to glance back.

"Keep walking." I demanded.

"Tifa?" came both Yuffie's and Cid's voice in unison.

I ignored them both. Right now I couldn't speak to or trust anyone. Yuffie had clearly been a part of this whole SOLDIER thing for a while now and Cid was not the man I thought he was and then Cloud…he was just here again. He was here in my life again acting like everything was normal. I couldn't get a decent answer out of him and…_I really need to sleep some of this off._

Marlene was the only one I wanted to be with at the moment. Sure she had been having these so called visions and scaring me half to death with her sudden fits, but she was the only one who had not lied to me, hurt me or let me down in any way.

Finally we reached a room and Cloud hastily pushed through with me right on his tail wanting to get in as soon as possible. I walked straight to the queen-sized bed and gently lay her down, making sure her little head was positioned comfortably.

Then sitting on the edge of the bed I leant my forehead onto hers and whispered, "I'm sorry I left you hun."

Lifting my face so that I could see him again I said, "I need to be left alone now."

"But…" he began moving forward to reach for my injured hand.

"Cloud please." I sighed moving my hand away and then turning my head. "Just go."

With a few moments of lingering about he finally left me to curl up next to Marlene.

"Barrett would kill me if I ever let anything happen to you." I whispered before closing my eyes.

* * *

_**Location: SOLDIER Base**_

_**Time: 6:15 am Wednesday**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

I closed the door and watched her body slide onto the bed and seemingly fall asleep as she shut her eyes.

I really didn't want to leave her there in the state she was in. I could sense that she was beginning to bottle up what she was feelings behind walls that neither I or anyone else could break through. But…I would only make the process work even faster. She clearly didn't want anyone, let alone me around her at the moment, apart from Marlene that is.

Making my way down the corridor I began to think of things that she didn't yet know. Things that she deserved to know. Her father for instance. She still believed that he may be out there somewhere, but I had known since the night I left that he was dead. Then there was Barrett. He was dead. How was I going to break the news to her and Marlene?  
Her words just now were eerily familiar as well. I had wanted to tell her the same thing for years. _"I'm sorry I left you…"_

"Cloud?" came Cid's voice.

"What!" I asked; startled from my thoughts.

"Vincent wants to talk to you. Found out some pretty freaky shit."

Frowning I quickened my pace to Vincent's office and on arrival I saw him staring at a computer screen with extreme interest.

"What is it?" I asked moving around to get a look at what he was gawking at.

Paying close attention I noticed that it was a database of the man who started it all.

"See him?" Vincent asked while pointing to the screen at the image of the man.

I nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"He's her grandfather." While pointing to yet another picture on the screen.

Staring between the two profile pictures on the screen I couldn't be any more shocked than the day that Vincent told me that he had fought Sephiroth personally.

"But…it's impossible." I stated in disbelief.

"Not if you take a look at this." He said now moving out of the way so that I could take a seat.

Scanning through the information that ran across the screen before my eyes I stated once more, "It's impossible."

* * *

_**A/N:** You know what? I was so gonna continue with this chapter, but if I did it would have been at least 10,000 words long. Anyway what did you think? Not too boring? Are you looking forward to the next chapter? Because that's my goal. To keep this story as interesting as I possibly can. I just hope I'm not dragging anything out too much._

_Well we saw a bit of what Tifa was feeling in this chapter. I tried to make it as realistic as I could by trying to put myself in her situation. First I probably would have been making sure that Cloud was all right and if he were deemed well enough to get his ass kicked, I would have. I mean, leaving without a word and then suddenly he's 'there'. Then I guess I would have wanted to be left alone so that I could think. Her moods were a bit jumpy, but she feels completely alone now and totally clueless. Everyone she thought she knew has been hiding things from her._

_Okay sorry for the long overview of my own chapter, but I feel that this is the major turning point of the entire story. It is one of the most important chapters, which you will see why in chapter 10 (which I am dying to write!). Until then, please keep reading and reviewing. I'm really enjoying writing this so much that I've begun to neglect my **Final Fantasy X **story a bit which seems to be doing far better then this in terms of reviews._

_Okay I'll leave ya to it. _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix._

_

* * *

_

**Yunie Tidus**


	10. Chapter 10: The Job

**Chapter 10: The Job**

_**Location: Kalm Town**_

_**Time: 7:00 am Wednesday**_

_**Kadaj's POV:**_

_I need it now. I must have it. Lockheart…That man ruined me. Giving that child something as powerful as that…what was he thinking? I bet she doesn't even know who she is…silly girl._

"Kadaj!" I heard as the door slammed open, allowing the chilling wind and the spray of rain into the entrance of the lodge.

Turning abruptly I saw that Rude had burst through the door, drenched in a red substance of some kind.

I could barely make him out, for the room was dark and the flashes of lightening were dim.

"What is it now?" I asked, sitting down onto the hard lounge nonchalantly.

He simply coughed and the sound of fluid could be heard splattering against the floor. After that came a thunk as something heavy fell onto the hard wooden floorboards.

Sitting up slightly I tried to get a better view of him.

"Rude?" I asked firmly.

When I received no reply I frowned and felt anger begin to accumulate within the pulsating veins of my body.

_No one ignored me. No one dared not answer me when I called for them. They knew the consequences…they knew what I was capable of._

Standing to my full height I unsheathed my sword, watching as the lightening reflected off it and allowing the blade to act as a mirror. I saw my eyes…my cold dark eyes. Snake-like eyes, which alone had the ability to destroy a man with the correct amount of concentration.

Walking closer to Rude's body I let my hand, which held firmly onto the weapon to fall by my side, as I asked in my usual demanding and seemingly iniquitous tone of voice, "Get up you fool. No puppet of mine dies until _I_ let go of their strings."

He did not move and so kneeling I hissed, "You are dead aren't you?"

No reply.

Smiling and then laughing lightly I stood and turned to stare up at the sky through the window. I thought carefully about what I was to do, now that I was working alone. No more messengers…no more updates. Just little old me, sitting, waiting.

"_You can't wait any longer for it…you are losing control."_ Came the ever so familiar voice of my mind.

"You know. If I had been you I wouldn't have screwed up." I sneered as I turned from the window and made my way over to my bed.

_"If you were me, you'd see things differently."_

I simply yawned and stated, "You really are as weak as I thought." Now crawling onto the soft mattress and staring into the darkness of my room.

_"I was once like you…"_ was his final words before he left me alone again.

My mind could finally rest without him trying to take over now. I knew what he was up to. He had been with me since the day I was born. He spoke to me at night mostly; trying to make me be a good little boy.

Closing my eyes I listened to the heavy rain fall hard onto the tin roof. I would sleep soundly tonight knowing that I'd have my way. I wasn't disturbed by the fact that a dead man lay just a few feet away outside of my room.

I'd find someone else to help me. There was always Reno. I could bring some of those old memories back to the surface again. He'd remember what it was like when he first started working for me. He still wanted revenge; I could feel it…and I'd be the one to remind him _why_.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base_**

**_Time: 8:30 am_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

"Teef…psstt, Teef?"

"Hmm? What?" I mumbled while slightly opening an eye.

My vision was poor considering I had only just woken up but I knew that it was Yuffie.

"You awake?" she asked still whispering.

Slightly adjusting my body on the bed I felt something roll along my shoulder and closer to my chest. A little shocked I lifted my arm out from underneath the entity and sat up quickly.

I began to focus a little better and soon realised that it was only Marlene.

_Poor girl…_

Remembering why I had woken in the first place I turned to see Yuffie staring back at me, waiting patiently.

"What is it?" I asked firmly; still a little annoyed that she had kept her involvement with this place a secret.

"Vincent and…Cloud want to see you." She informed, saying Cloud's name rather cautiously.

Sighing, I raised a hand to my head and said, "I don't want to see them. All I want to do is go home and take care of Marlene until Barrett comes back for her."

"Oh." She replied in such a way that told me she was holding something back.

"Yuffie what's wrong?" I asked quietly so as not to disturb Marlene.

"Nothing…I just think you should go and see what the others want. They were already contemplating whether to wake you up or not, so it must be pretty serious if they can't wait." She explained.

Her words seemed genuine enough, but I still knew Yuffie. She wasn't telling me everything.

Looking back at Marlene I nodded and replied, "Fine." Then turning to Yuffie once more I continued, "But I want you to stay here until I get back. Lock the door, watch her and if she wakes up…"

"Tifa?" I heard Marlene utter.

"Hun?" I replied, turning to her.

Her little eyes opened halfway to reveal dull hazel orbs.

"Tell Cloud to destroy it." she mumbled seeming rather disorientated.

"Destroy what sweetie?" I asked, while brushing back a bang of hair that had fallen across her eyes.

But she had yet again fallen asleep, not answering my question.

"She's really beginning to scare me." Yuffie commented.

Turning with a glare I snapped, "If anyone's scaring anyone it's you. I can't believe you kept this whole thing a secret for as long as you did."

"Tifa I'm sorry. It was just something I had to do." She said trying to defend herself.

Laughing at this I replied, "You and Cloud would make such a good couple. You're the same in every way."

"What? No way. That is so wrong on every level of…" she began but then suddenly seemed to realise that I wasn't being serious. "Oh…um…well…are you going?"

_I don't really want to have to see Cloud again._

I was hoping to be able to leave without having to even catch a passing glimpse. But on the same token I knew that I'd have a horrible feeling playing in the pit of my stomach as soon as I left. I wouldn't have an excuse to come back here _if_ I…wanted to see him again.

I sighed inwardly. As much as I resented him at the moment, I knew that until I got some plausible answers I'd never truly be able to put my mind at rest.

"Fine." I finally spoke and lifted myself from the bed.

I immediately felt the blood rush to my head from standing so quickly and winced from the unwelcome feeling that now took over my cranium.

"You're not gonna be sick again are you?" Yuffie asked worrisomely.

"No." I confirmed and then began to make my way to the door. I turned the handle and pushed my way into the hall, carefully closing the door behind me.

* * *

**_Cloud's POV:_**

"I don't care. She is not going to do it." I stated slamming my fist onto the table.

Vincent simply stared up at me; closed his eyes and nodded.

For the past hour or so we had been discussing our new plan of action ever since finding out about this Reno. But so far all we had really been doing was arguing. What he was asking was too much. I wouldn't allow it.

"Well we'll see what she has to say when she arrives." He said with a smile.

"I can assure you that she'll say no." I confirmed while folding my arms confidently.

"Really now?" he asked in a somewhat challenging manner.

I was about to answer when I noticed that his eyes suddenly averted to the doorway. I followed his gaze and soon saw Tifa standing there. She seemed quite calm but then moved into the room and said, "I can assure you that whatever it is." She paused, stood in a firm stance, looked directly at me and continued, "I'll consider it."

After that she turned her head, simply walked past and stood by the far wall on the other side of the room.

Vincent eyed me carefully before turning back to Tifa.

"You may have a seat." He offered.

She simply shook her head and replied, "No I'm fine."

Once again Vincent looked at me but with eyes that said that even he knew it might be hard to get her to even listen to what we had to say.

"Miss Lockheart." Vincent began while standing.

"It's Tifa." She said in a rather annoyed tone.

He paused for a moment and then continued on, "Tifa."

"Yes?"

"I was hoping that you might _consider _doing a small job." He said, already wearing a very persuasive tone of voice.

Eyeing him suspiciously she asked, "What kind of job?"

Things had already begun to go his way just by making her listen to him.

"If you'll take a seat I'll explain everything all in good time."

* * *

**_Location: Reno's House_**

**_Time: 9:00 am_**

**_Reno's POV:_**

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as I was roughly shoved off my bed.

I was now on the floor and as fast as lightening I was up and running again on two feet, standing in a fighting stance.

"If you want money you've come to the wrong place. I'm as broke as you." I stated not being able to see the person clearly enough yet, due to the darkness of my room and that I had hardly woken up.

It was then that I heard a familiar sigh that always seemed to say, _"Why do I put up with this?"_

Letting my guard down I frowned and said, "Oh. It's you."

He then moved into the dim light that shone through the skylight above. He looked the same as when I last saw him. He still had that determined and disdainful look in his eyes. On his belt, his sword sat firmly on his hip and a black-gloved hand hovered over the handle. He always did that, no matter what. It gave him a sense of control, letting the other person know that if they weren't careful, he could have their head there and then.

"You ready?" he asked with a hiss in his tone of voice and dark eyes that told me I had better answer correctly or else.

"Ready for what?" I yawned, now used to his devious behaviour. If he really needed my help he wouldn't kill me anyway.

"To finish the game. You can't quit halfway. It's unfair to the other players." He explained scathingly.

Stretching at the opening of the bathroom door I yawned yet again and replied, "Yeah, yeah…I'll finish it after I've had a shower."

"If you try and sneak off out the window I'll make sure you die painfully." He threatened.

"Kadaj every person you've killed has died painfully. Why would I be any different?" I asked not even waiting for an answer as I closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base_**

**_Time: 9:30 am_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

"No, no and no." I said yet again, trying to get the message through Vincent's head.

"I warned you." I heard Cloud pipe in speaking to Vincent.

Turning, I shot him an annoyed look and then turned back to Vincent. "You're crazy, you all are. Reno is not up to anything. He's Yuffie's boyfriend." I rested a hand to my forehead trying to calm myself down.

"That made it all the more easier for him to get near you." Vincent explained now standing.

I was pacing the room in frustration now. _Why would they think Reno was somehow involved with this Kadaj and after some weird artefact that would be the key to destroying the planet?_

"Vincent come on man. Why don't you let one of the big guys do it?" Cloud asked trying to persuade him.

"Because." He started off coolly. "Reno will not answer to anyone. He knows Tifa. He'll probably let a few things slide."

"Can you not speak like I'm not here?" I asked, just wanting to leave this place and go back home.

We all stood quietly for a minute, trying to get over the rather heated conversation that had only begun around forty-five minutes ago and had still not gotten anywhere.

Plonking in his seat again and resting his head in his hands Vincent spoke up in a very placid tone like he had for the most part of the _discussion_, "Are we all ready to be civil again?"

I eyed Cloud from across the room and saw that he too was staring back. I probably wouldn't be acting the way I was right now if it wasn't for him. I was angry and upset at the moment. There were still many things that had not yet registered through my mind.

_Why had he left? What was Yuffie doing here? How come Cid was here? Why was Marlene having visions? Why was Reno being held as the prime suspect of this operation they were conducting? Who was Kadaj? What did my fathers present to me have anything to do with anything?_

_Mmm…I just really needed to sit down._

Rubbing my eyes, I shakily made my way towards a chair and then saw Cloud move forward a little in my direction and Vincent sit up a little.

"Stay where you are, both of you. I can look after myself." I sighed and sunk into the hard chair, looking down at my lap.

"Look can we just leave her out of this? It has nothing to do with her." Cloud spoke up, trying yet again to get me out of the situation at hand.

As stupid as it may sound, I had actually been wanting to do the job just to get back at Cloud. I wanted to make him see that I didn't need him saving me. I wanted him to see what I could do without him. But then I would be going against Reno who hadn't done anything wrong.

Then another thought occurred to me. What if taking on this task would help Reno? If I showed them that Reno was perfectly harmless then I could prevent further unnecessary incidents from happening to him.

Lifting my head with a glint of confidence in my eyes I held out my hand to Vincent and said quietly, "I'll do it."

His cold hand took my own and he nodded with a smile and replied, "Lets get you ready."

* * *

**_Location: Reno's House_**

**_Time: 10:15 am_**

**_Reno's POV:_**

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled grabbing at the photos he held in his hands. He didn't fight to hold onto them. He simply let them slip through his fingers and answered; "Just looking over you're…" he stopped there pretending to find a particular word for what he was about to say.

"Life?" I offered and wiped off the water droplets that had fallen onto the pictures from my hair.

I walked around his spot on the end of my bed (fully dressed now) and replaced the personal items in my bedside drawers.

"Yes." He confirmed. _"That."_

"Wouldn't hurt you to get one too." I suggested, although I didn't mean a word of it.

"Enough talk." He stated abruptly now standing.

I turned with arms folded and waited for him to continue.

Slowly he reached into his back pocket and pulled a picture from it. Slowly he brought it forward until it was dangling right in front of my face.

I saw her in it. I saw a photo of Tifa.

Sighing in annoyance I growled, "What are you showing me her for?"

He turned the photo so that he could see it and replied, "You were rather interested in this girl a few years ago. Your…" he paused before he spoke the next word quite delicately, "_fascination_ with her has fallen considerably low."

"I'm over it now. That's why." I grumbled in a low tone and reached to grab my coat off the back of a chair.

"But wait a minute." He said halting me with a hand raised; still staring at the photo.

Rolling my eyes I asked through clenched teeth, "What?"

Slowly he turned the photo back to me and pointed to a figure in the background. "Don't you want to avenge your father?" he whispered in a cold tone.

Staring at the photo carefully I mumbled, "I did…but that was before his murderer was killed." Now thinking of the days when I had lived only to track my father's killer down and kill him.

"And I am truly sorry that I never gave you that chance…but…" he paused once again and lifted Tifa's photo up to my eyes. "She still lives."

I stared at the girl within it for a minute. I saw a young teenage Tifa sitting at her kitchen table in her home and in the background stood her father.

"Where did you get this?" I asked now taking the picture from his hand.

He shrugged and simply said, "Not important."

I could tell that things had already started to go Kadaj's way. I could feel old feelings start to resurface and at times I felt like lashing out at the picture and strangling both her and her father.

"Reno. Look at me." Kadaj spoke in a soft and rather eerie voice. Lifting my face away from the people in my hands, I stared into his eyes and watched carefully. Green and silver-like formations were moving around the pupil of his eyes.

"You want to avenge your father." He stated.

I nodded, now feeling myself fall into the trance that felt strangely familiar. Like he had done this to me before.

"You need to fight."

I nodded again and began to feel the photo crumple within my hand.

"Tifa must die." He whispered, letting the green flames in his eyes die down slowly.

Once again I nodded and let the ball of paper fall to the floor…

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base_**

**_Time: 10:45 am_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

"But won't it fall off?" I asked as Yuffie helped strap the small device around my back and then allowed me to position it in centre of my chest.

"It won't." she said reassuringly and then helped me wrap the bathrobe around the front so that there was no chance whatsoever of Reno seeing it.

"Yuffie?" I began questioningly as I gazed into the mirror.

"Mmm?" she replied now walking into the bathroom.

"Why are you not upset about the fact that the others think Reno is a suspect?" I asked carefully.

I had been speaking to Yuffie in relatively the same way as I had spoken to her before I found out about everything.

"Because." She started confidently, "I know as well as you that Reno isn't what they think he is. Once we get this out of the way, he's out of the picture."

I nodded understandingly and then I thought I heard a sniffle. Frowning I called, "Yuffie. You all right?"

"Yeah." She called back with a slight crack in her voice.

I walked over to the bathroom door and saw her wiping away at tears. I walked over and hugged her shoulders from behind and felt her hands hold onto mine.

"I hope he'll be okay." She whispered.

I nodded and said comfortingly, "He will be."

Laughing a little to lighten the mood she said, "So how are you?"

I let go of her shoulders and turned to leave the room and with a sigh I replied with a smile, "I could be better."

It was then that I could feel myself beginning to allow feelings to well up inside my chest. _I won't cry. I won't let someone who left me two years ago make me cry._

Sitting on the end of the bed Marlene was in, I stared back at her and remembered what she had said. _"Tell Cloud to destroy it."_

_Destroy what?_

A knock was heard at the door, ripping me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Yuffie moving towards it. As she opened it she immediately engaged in a conversation with someone. Nodding she said. "Yeah she's ready."

Then a familiar figure stepped in and eyed me with solemn eyes. Blonde hair, sober and serious.

"I'll be taking ya there." He stated.

Still sitting on the bed I looked over to Yuffie and said, "I want you to stay here with Marlene. Promise me you won't leave her alone." I requested pleadingly.

She nodded in agreement.

Fixing my gaze on the man in front of me again, I stood and said, "Well then. Lets go."

* * *

**_Location: Seventh Heaven_**

**_Time: 11:30 am_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

"How do you even know if he's going to be here?" I asked Cid.

Removing the cigarette from his mouth he answered, "I don't. That's Vincent's job."

"Okay then, how does Vincent know if he's going to be there?"

Shaking his head he replied, "I dunno. I just work for em'."

As we walked behind buildings and between various houses so that we would not be seen entering my home, I thought I heard something.

"Sshh." I hushed Cid from making any further noise and halting him.

"What was that?"

He listened for a minute and then muttered, "Probably just the wind."

"I don't think so…"

"Look I got a job to do and you ain't making it any easier." He said turning to me.

I glared slightly up at him and then I heard Vincent call out, "You two hurry up already. We gotta get set up before he gets here."

"Hear that missy? Now lets get moving." Cid ordered and practically dragged me through the back door of my home.

* * *

Minutes later I was downstairs in the bar testing the small microphone attached to my chest.

"How about now?" I asked adjusting the device a little, for about the thousandth time.

"Perfect." they confirmed. "You know what to do when he gets here?"

I stood in nothing but my bathrobe. I had to look the part. I wasn't usually up until later in the day because I was up until early morning every weeknight running the bar. So today shouldn't be any different. Although…these last few nights had been somewhat complicated. The bar hadn't been open for about two nights now.

"Tifa?" Vincent's voice buzzed through the transmitter.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, looking down at the gadget.

"Do you know what you have to do?"

"Um…yeah. Act normal, ask a few questions and hope something slips."

"All right." And with that being said I could no longer hear them, but from now on they would be able to hear me.

But then something buzzed through the speaker once more.

"Tifa?" another voice spoke without any emotion whatsoever, however I knew it was him.

"Tifa can you hear me?" he asked.

Taking in a breath I replied, "Yes."

"There's a slight problem."

"What is it?" I asked feeling a little nervous about everything that would soon occur. My palms were very clammy and my breathing was very irregular.

"Seems Reno won't be here today." He mumbled.

Feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to interrogate Reno anytime soon I sighed and asked, "So what's happening now?"

I heard nothing for a few minutes and then Vincent took over once again for some unknown reason. "Reno will be there tomorrow morning."

"How do you know all this?" I inquired, becoming slightly frustrated.

"We had Miss Kisaragi call him on his cell." He explained very calmly leaving out the details.

Thinking of Yuffie's earlier reaction to the whole situation I just had to ask, "How was she afterwards?"

"Very professional. Now don't take the device off at all. I'll leave a few men to guard the house while we wait." Was all he said and then the minor fuzz of the device died down.

* * *

**_Location: Kalm Town_**

**_Time: 2:00 pm_**

**_Kadaj's POV:_**

"She called?"

A nod was his answer as he plonked down onto the couch, resting his head in his hands.

"Tomorrow morning I'm supposed to meet her there."

"So you know the plan?" I asked now running my fingers along my blade, nicking the end of my thumb.

He nodded and said, "_I_ kill her. _You _get the materia."

I raised my thumb to my mouth and began to suck the trail of blood slowly before pulling it away and smiling.

_I had another little puppet working for me again now.

* * *

_

**_Location: Seventh Heaven _**

**_Time: 11:45 pm_**

**_Cloud's POV:_**

It was cold outside, that was for sure. Cid was at the front and a few other men stood on the sides, lurking in the darkness of the shadows. I stood at the back of the house staring up at her window curiously. She was in bed now. The lights were off and it was eerily quiet. At times I would imagine and almost see her lift her window open, lean her beautiful face out and whisper, _"Cloud. Dad's asleep. I can come out now."_

In our teenage years we used to sneak off at night and practice fighting each other. It was easier at night. It was cooler, which stopped us from working up too much of a sweat and there was also the minor fact that I sucked at fighting and I didn't really want anyone to see me get beat up by a girl.

She taught me everything I knew in that aspect of my life in the time of three years. Right then I felt a sudden tightness in the left of my chest. Tearing my eyes away from the window and clutching onto my chest with my hand I winced. I was in pain. For the time that I had been in Midgar again I had felt things that I never thought I could feel again. I had pushed away so many things I used to know so far down that I was having a hard time getting used to those very same things resurfacing again.

I used to know what I felt. Now…I wasn't so sure. Or maybe I did know and simply refused to take any notice due to my new way of life and because of who I had become.

_I should have never let Vincent ask her to do this._ I thought, now wanting more then ever to run up and tell her not to go through with it.

"Yo' Cloud." I heard a muffled voice call from the right.

Glancing up I saw Cid walking towards me, cupping his hands around a cigarette as he lit it.

A few moments later he took his hands away and inhaled the drug slowly. Ripping it from his mouth he held out a carton towards me, "Want one?" he offered.

I simply shook my head only to see him shrug and replace it back in his pocket.

He soon stood at my side and stared up at the window I was gazing at a few moments ago.

"She'll be okay." He stated and raised the smoking cigarette to his lips again.

Raising my eyebrows I asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Another shrug and a calm face. "It's Tifa. She knows what she's doing."

Folding my arms I shook my head and replied in an unconvinced tone, "I know she can take care of herself…but…"

"But?" Cid prompted.

"But she thinks of Reno as a friend. I mean even though she may have the strength to beat him senseless…when the time comes…she might hesitate to hurt him. I mean… remember what happened with you and Shera?"

I heard a groan from Cid.

"Just hear me out would ya." I sighed, desperately wanting him to see my side of things.

"Yeah, yeah go on." He grumbled.

"Remember when you were going out with her? When you found out she cheated on you? You didn't exactly go up and punch her did you?"

"Bloody felt like it." he mumbled.

"But you didn't."

"No." he said, obviously getting annoyed that I had brought back memories.

"Look I know this is hard, but I need you to see how this might turn out." I said, hoping that he wouldn't leave without listening to me properly.

"You still loved her. You didn't want to hurt her even if she did do the wrong thing." I continued now eyeing him carefully, waiting for him to say something.

Turning to me he nodded and whispered, "Yeah. I get ya. But we're just gonna have to hope Teef doesn't slip up eh?"

_Well I really got through to him._

Staring back up at the window I shoved my hands into my pockets and simply thought of her again. I remembered the times when I was allowed to touch and hold her whenever I needed to. But now…I was a lonely asshole who deserved to spend the rest of my days with nothing but the clothes on my back.

"You miss her?" Cid spoke up questioningly.

I closed my eyes, slowly shook my head and said, "No. That my friend is a huge understatement."

* * *

**_Location: Tifa's Room_**

**_Time: 12:00 am Thursday_**

**_Tifa's POV:_**

I wasn't sleeping that night. I was simply lying on my bed with my eyes closed, listening to the quiet conversation below my window.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't handle what he was saying. Why did he have to act as though he cared about me? Why did he say he missed me? He was the one who left. Not me.

_He's not acting Tifa. He's telling the truth._ A voice within my mind spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

Running a hand through my hair I tried to reassure myself that tomorrow would be fine. Reno was a good person. He would not hurt me and he would give me no reason to hurt him. _I knew Reno…

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Holy damn people. 5000 words. Argh I can't believe it. I was on a real roll with this chapter. I was hoping to fit the scene with Tifa and Reno's conversation in this chapter, but at least I put up a bit more info on what's going on with Reno and Kadaj now._

_So there you go. Chapter 10. Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks you guys. You're all awesome!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bitter Truth

**Chapter 11: The Bitter Truth**

**_Location: Tifa's Room_**

**_Time: 11:00 am Thursday_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

_Slowly leaning over the frame of the tiny cradle, I lowered my face to kiss the little cheek of a newborn. He smelt wonderful, like every baby did when they were only a few days old. My hair fell around his fragile head as I gently placed a soft kiss on his rose-coloured, chubby cheek. He stirred a little and murmured sleepily._

I was woken that morning by a strange vibration on my left breast.

It tickled, resulting in me smiling slightly and whispering, "Stop it."

"Tifa?" spoke a familiar voice quietly.

"Mmm?" I mumbled and rolled over to hold onto the man beside me.

My arm came around with me as I turned onto my stomach, but it did not come into contact with anything but the thin bed sheets.

Frowning I opened my eyes and sat up a little. I stared around my room and saw that I was completely alone.

_I must have been dreaming…again._

"Tifa?"

Startled, I jolted a little and asked, "Who's there?"

I began to make my way off the bed and just as I slid the last leg out of the sheets I heard the same voice say, "It's me Tifa. We need you to get down to the bar. Reno's on his way."

_Reno?_ Oh right…today's the day.

"Um…I'll be right down." I replied, now remembering the events of the previous day and the little task I was given. There was also something nagging at me. I couldn't remember my dreams sometimes and usually if they had some significance, I would remember them later on with the help of my daily duties. If I thought of something or did something that was completely normal it would sometimes trigger off a memory or a dream. It had been happening quite frequently lately.

I made my way into the bathroom and proceeded to at least wash my face. I had had a shower the night before with some…help, but I desperately needed one now. It would help calm my nerves and allow me to think far more clearly.

However I was not permitted to take off the transmitter yet. If I did remove it, I would need assistance in fastening it to my body again and Yuffie wasn't here and I definitely was not about to let one of the guys help out.

I flung my hair back up away from the basin and let the water drip from my face as I fumbled around for a face washer. Finally I picked one up on my left and immediately began to pat my face dry, along with my bandaged hand that Yuffie had helped dress the day before.

Feeling a little more refreshed I opened my eyes and as I stared into the mirror I saw someone behind me. I sucked in a deep breath and abruptly came to a standstill. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I simply stood and stared, waiting for him to attack so that I could begin fighting back.

"Hello Tifa." He spoke. His voice was very young and menacing.

He began to walk towards me, making sure that he kept indirect eye contact with me, while I continued to stare into the mirror, watching as he continued to get closer.

"Who are you?" I asked, now gripping tightly onto the rim of the sink; my knuckles whitening in the process.

He smiled slightly and soon came to stand directly behind me.

Cunningly gazing into my eyes he slowly lifted a hand to the front of my abdomen, holding onto it gently and whispering into my ear, "It's a boy."

With that he faded; his green, silvery eyes being the only thing that lingered for a moment soon afterwards.

"Cloud?" I gasped, now letting out my breath and staring down at my waist in fear.

I rubbed the area in which he had rested his hand upon gently and then heard Cloud's voice come through.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" I asked, not caring if I sounded like a nervous wreck, because I was a nervous wreck.

"Hear what?" he asked sounding slightly confused.

I turned around to make sure that the person had now gone. The only things behind me were the bath and a few towels on the towel rack.

"Did something happen?" he asked now sounding concerned; something that I didn't want him to convey. It made me feel weak.

I once again stared into the mirror and saw my own reflection but altered immensely.

I wasn't staring at my current self, but perhaps what I could have looked like a few years ago. There I was…standing in a white nightie with a small bump protruding from my abdomen. The sight scared me, it truly did. It was then that I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I began to lean onto the sink for support and hang my head in pain.

Sucking in a deep breath I finally allowed myself to fall onto my knees, still holding onto the basin with one hand, resting my forehead against it.

"No…I lost him." I breathed, now clutching onto my stomach in anguish, where once an infant lay in the womb long ago.

I could feel the exact same agonising, throbbing, uncomfortable sensation start to take over. I had felt this once before, years ago.

"He's gone." I gasped, now screwing up my face, as faint spasms of pain began to increase rapidly.

_That night on my nineteenth birthday he was going to ask me something. I had something to tell him as well. We were interrupted. I remember it so clearly now._

_Then, on the night he left…_

"Argh." I cried as I descended to the floor, losing my grip on the sink.

"Tifa!" the voice rang through my mind. I opened my eyes abruptly. The pain had ceased within seconds of hearing him. I could no longer feel anything. I was numb and wanted nothing more to do with any of this.

"Tifa he's here!"

"I can't…" I started with a quiet voice, about ready to tell him that I would not be a part of this anymore, but then suddenly thought of Reno.

I would put my own pain aside and help him. What had happened was in the past and that's how it _needed_ to stay.

"I'll be down in a second." I answered, as I shakily pulled myself up with the support of the sink once more.

"Okay we're turning off our volume now. You won't hear us anymore after this." He informed and with that the buzzing ceased and I began to make my way out of the room.

Moments later I was in the bar and stood at the sink trying to calm my nerves. Images of a child were swimming through my head. I felt like being sick. Little fragments of my dream started to piece itself together; sending a chill up my spine each time. It was then that I heard someone open the door to the bar.

_Hang on. Since when does Reno have a key to my house?_ I wondered now turning to face the door.

"Yuffie where are you?" I heard him call out.

I fully turned from my position at the sink where I was _'cleaning dishes'_ and called back, "She's still in bed."

This was already beginning to fell weird. I was lying to him. He deserved better than this. But I reminded myself that I was helping him.

"Hmm…" he sighed and sauntered over to a table near the bar. "Oh and Yuffie gave me a spare key in case you're wondering. Didn't think you'd be up." He explained.

I nodded and replied, "Oh okay."

I could feel his eyes on me and I began to feel nervous. What if he knew what was going on?

_No that's impossible._

I stood up a little so that I wasn't leaning forward as much and giving him the opportunity to see the microphone and…_other things_.

"So Teef." He began while leaning back in his chair, "How's things?"

"Um, good." I responded, hoping that I wasn't answering with unusually short replies too quickly.

"Ah hah." He nodded satisfactorily, leaning back on his chair and placing both hands behind his head.

Although he hadn't been here barely five minutes, I could tell that there was something very different about him. His behaviour and tone of voice was not the same. I mean he practically came bursting through my door screaming for Yuffie.

However she hadn't been here for him much lately. He was most likely anxious to see her is all.

"You know…" he started thoughtfully, "I always did wonder why a fine specimen such as yourself has been without a man for so long."

_Thank you Reno. Cloud can hear every single word you're saying._

I stopped washing the dishes then and held my breath. Frowning inwardly I wondered what on earth brought this topic of conversation up. However trying to find a suitable comment to his somewhat of a question was not something I got to think about for long.

"I was thinking…" he continued, "You wouldn't have to have a relationship or anything like that. Just a fling or something couldn't hurt."

_What was he on? He wasn't making any sense. He was speaking as though we had spoken about this before._

I frowned, and now decided to speak, "What are you getting at?" returning to scrubbing the dishes rather harshly.

It was then that I heard him stand and begin to make his way over to my current position at the sink. I watched as his well-dressed form walked around my left and come to a stop right behind me.

Fully aware that he was now behind me, I still continued to scrub away at non-existent food particles on the cutlery in my hands, until I unexpectedly felt him suddenly rest two palms firmly on my hips.

I instantly let go of the plate and gasped unintentionally. Something was definitely wrong here. This was not the Reno I knew. Something had changed in him overnight it seemed and I was feeling rather uneasy from the current position we were both in.

"Well," he began, answering my previous question, "Yuffie's always out, I'm always free…and you…you're always here."

Lifting my eyebrows in absolute shock and disgust I turned and removed his hands roughly from my sides.

"Are you seriously suggesting to me that we…" I couldn't even speak, that's how sickened I was. He was suggesting that we…ugh. I couldn't even think it.

He merely reached out and took a lock of hair between his fingers and ran through it softly, causing me to step back a little.

"I thought we could perhaps…come to a little arrangement." He suggested in a sinister way, not hesitating to wink mischievously.

This was not happening. Seriously, this has got to be some kind of setup. But who in their right mind would play this kind of sick joke? _This is not happening._ I tried yet again to convince myself. What were the others thinking? I wasn't exactly getting any answers out of him. All they could hear was him coming onto me and for all they knew we could have been getting together behind Yuffie's back for ages. To them it might seem as though I was simply acting as though I didn't want to be with him because they were listening in.

I tried to back away once more only to find that the sink was blocking my path.

"Of course we'd have to remove your little friends." And with that being said he moved forward hastily, slid his fingers underneath my robe and fumbled for the device, while I stood there in absolute shock.

My face drained of its natural colour as I tried to register what had just happened. _Reno had just found out that I was working undercover._

As I stared into his eyes I thought I recognised something. Small little flames of silver were visible, licking dangerously around the centre.

"I know what you're up to." He whispered, now crushing the device between his fingers slowly.

_This is just great._

Deciding to scare him a little – if that was at all possible – which would hopefully result in him telling me something or acting in a way that would prove out of the ordinary…for him anyway at the moment, I stated, "I can have you locked up in seconds now."

_I'm sorry Reno. Don't hate me for this._ I knew that what he was doing was absolutely wrong but I didn't think that he was capable of actually being involved with the man they were after, who seemed to be nothing more then a murderous psycho.

Suddenly his hand whipped around his back and then as fast as lightening he held something to my neck. I felt the cold blade of a dagger of some sort digging into my throat, causing my breathing to sound rather hoarse.

"And I can slit your throat." He threatened with a face of pure rage.

In his eyes I thought I saw something. His reaction to my threat was not triggered by just that. It seemed that he had more reason then just this current situation to be holding a lethal weapon to my neck. It was so scary that I even contemplated the fact that he had been wanting to kill me for some time.

Tearing me out of my thoughts, shots were heard as they fired into my bar, shattering windows and bottles of alcohol in every direction.

"Argh!" I heard Reno groan as splashes of liquid stung his eyes. He pulled the dagger away, giving me a chance to escape while I still could.

"Seize him." I heard Cloud shout as men came bursting through the main door.

I stood there not knowing what else to do. I was leaning against the bar, coming to the sudden realisation that I was dripping in my own alcohol and my own blood. I stared down at my hands and noticed that they were shaking uncontrollably, along with the rest of my body.

I couldn't hear anything going on around me anymore. All I was able to think of at that point of time was that I might have just lost my life to a man I thought was my friend. Someone I had trusted. But then…everyone I considered a friend and one of them, something more…had all made my faith in them drop to an inconsiderable low as of late.

All of a sudden someone took a hold of both my hands and was leaning their face down so that they could look into my eyes. His lips were moving, as he tried to speak to me, but I could not hear him. I looked over to Reno who stood on the other side of the room, yelling out unheard words in my direction as he was dragged away by two other men.

I felt a hand turn my face towards the person in front of me again.

"Tifa?" his words were faint this time but I still heard him.

I bit onto my lip, tasting some of the bitter liquor and closed my eyes.

_I'm not okay._

My hands were let go and I was taken into a strong embrace. My cheek and hands pressed against his firm chest, and his arms stroked my back slowly and gently.

But something felt different. My left upper arm was throbbing immensely and cold fluid could be felt pressing against my skin.

_Blood. I remember seeing blood._

He pulled away at that moment and clutched a gloved hand to the wounded area, causing me to wince and grasp onto his hand impulsively.

"You're bleeding." He stated and held onto my arm while moving behind the bar and pulling open cupboards and drawers hastily.

"What are you looking for?" I asked between breaths and cringing at both the stinging and throbbing sensation in my arm.

"Something to dress your arm." He replied quickly and soon enough he came across a dishcloth.

Turning to me he said, "This might hurt a little."

Carefully he removed his hand and began to slowly fold the cloth over the top of my upper arm and then tying it firmly at the back. I winced yet again as he tied the final knot and then placed a hand over the wound to apply a little pressure.

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little better and replacing his hand with my own, gripping onto the wound firmly.

He nodded, without even taking a glance my way. Silence ensued and I waited for him to say something about how I stuffed up the entire _'supposed'_ interrogation.

"Sorry about the bar." He apologised; my attention now turning to the area in which we both stood, a little surprised he even cared.

Staring around at the overturned tables and chairs, noting the bottles of liquor on the bench knocked over, draining the last of their contents and spotting glinting glass, along with bullet shells carpeting the majority of the floor, was just too hard to take in.

_I'm going to have to walk through that barefoot._ Taking particular attention to the razor sharp glass.

I sighed and waved it off, "It's fine." _Who was I kidding? Nothing was fine at the moment._

"I'll have this cleaned up." He affirmed and then ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it back into soft tufts.

Noticing a bottle of alcohol that still stood strong on the right of me, I reached out for it and for the first time I took a swig of Tequila. Not knowing how to handle the drink I swallowed it too slowly and as it slid down my throat a burning sensation overtook my chest.

"Oh." I coughed, slapping a hand against my chest, "Never again." I panted and felt the bottle unexpectedly ripped from my hand.

Moving my eyes over to Cloud I saw him gulp down the drink and contort his face into one of aversion as he removed the bottle from his lips.

"Same here." He commented and sat the bottle down on the counter firmly.

We both stood there for a minute, waiting for the bitter taste to settle. Suddenly Cloud shuffled and held a hand to his ear, turning away from me.

"Yeah…yeah…look I couldn't very well let him kill her now could I?"

There was a pause.

"He had a dagger Vincent, what was I supposed to do?"

Another pause indicated that he was listening to whatever Vincent had to say. At that moment I felt a sharp pain pierce throughout my abdomen. Clutching onto my lower stomach I slightly bent my head and cringed.

"Look just leave it. It's done now." he replied in frustration as he removed the earpiece and shoved it into his pocket.

Whirling around to face me once more he smiled weakly and almost hesitantly. "Vincent wants us back." but upon noticing my discomfort he asked if I was okay. I simply nodded, feeling the throbbing ache begin to subside.

"Is he angry?" I asked timidly, brushing aside strands of hair.

"A little. But not with you." He reassured.

Nodding I proceeded to make my way out through the ruins of my once lively tavern. I would be looking at vast expenses to repair the windows and the furniture. Not to mention the beverages.

"Damn it." I cursed as I felt something razor sharp pierce the flesh of my heel. Jumping at the slight pain, I brought my foot up to inspect the damage, while holding onto the counter for support.

"That's the second time this week." I whispered to myself, as I carefully plucked the tiny piece of glass from my foot, watching as a small stream of blood made its way towards the back my ankle.

Letting go of my foot I stared out at the floor. _There's glass everywhere._

"Allow me." Cloud offered as he began to place an arm around my waist. Turning my head, slightly stunned, I noted that his face was only centimetres away from my own. But he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were concentrating on his other arm as it came underneath the back of my knees.

As awkward as it was, I didn't object. I was not about to act like a stubborn fool just to prove that I no longer needed him or his help. Yeah maybe I should have just taken the pain and walked right through the shards of glass. But I still had to think of Marlene. My right hand and left arm were already wounded. I would be stupid to let myself endure any more harm to my body and end up being totally useless to her if she was in danger.

So resting a hand on his right shoulder I allowed him to carry me outside onto the street, where I requested that he put me down and allow me to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base_**

**_Time: 12:00 pm_**

**_Cloud's POV:_**

"You didn't follow orders. You went in there playing hero before she even got anything out of him." Vincent yelled furiously, as he paced back and forth behind his desk.

"You aren't seeing things as they were. She wouldn't have been able to find out anything. He knew we were there. He knew what was happening." I clarified.

Upon seeing Vincent's face, which began to soften as he started to listen, I continued, "He took the device off her and then held a dagger to her neck threatening to kill her. Now tell me…at which point should I have intervened?" I finished off sarcastically, turning away.

He was silent for a moment but then mumbled, "I apologise."

_What? Vincent apologising? Vincent practically admitting that he was wrong?_

Before I could even accept his apology he began speaking again.

"Now I must discuss something with you."

Curious, I rotated around so that I was facing his current position in his chair.

"What's up?" I asked strolling over to him.

He was tapping away on his laptop hastily until suddenly he came to a halt and turned it in my direction.

"Read that."

Frowning I leant down a little so that I could get a better view of the screen.

_'I want the materia by tomorrow night. If thou should fail to bring it to the Seventh Heaven it will be the worst mistake of your life.'_

"But we don't have it." I yelled slamming the screen shut.

"Aye aye aye", Vincent shouted. I turned and raised an eyebrow. "Respect the PC." He finished.

"Okay then." I replied, slightly backing off.

"Look you're going to have to ask her." Vincent confirmed in a more serious tone, now sitting back in his chair.

"Look, it's not as simple as that." I shot back trying to make him see reason.

"I don't particularly care. If Kadaj gets his hands on that materia we are all as good as dead." He replied. He was pissed off and I wasn't keen to stick around for him to show his ugly side. I'd met Chaos once or twice. He wasn't someone who I'd like to make a point of seeing again.

"I should probably go." I suggested and started to quicken my pace towards the door.

I turned to see Vincent rest his head in his hand and tell me to lock the door on the way out.

_My thoughts exactly.

* * *

_

After leaving Vincent's office I decided that I'd better go see how the others had dealt with Reno. Upon my arrival I heard a pissed off Reno yelling out something about how this was all Tifa's fault. I swear if he even mentioned her name again in my presence I'd kill him.

Walking past a few men I finally made it over to the redheads' cell. He was sweating and fuming with rage.

I stood about thirty centimetres away from his chamber and tapped the bars with my right hand. His attention turned to me almost instantly. Dark eyes turned to glare at me and the next I knew he was in my face cursing and acting like a mad man.

His words had no affect on me whatsoever. I simply stood there and took it all in, waiting for him to finish so that I could get on with what I needed to say.

Around fifteen minutes and a thousand foul-mouthed words later I finally was able to say my piece.

"Finished now?" I inquired while slowly blinking.

Spitting at me he turned and ran over to his stool, which he used to throw against the wall on the right of his cell.

Closing my eyes and wiping disgustedly at the saliva on my left cheek I decided that he was in no mood to talk. He needed to calm down before he could think. So moving away I left him under the watchful eyes of the other men untilhe was ready. I would give him enough time to come to his senses and when I came back he _would_ tell us where Kadaj was residing.

* * *

**_Location: SOLDIER Base_**

**_Time: 1:00 pm_**

**_Yuffie's POV:_**

"Tifa I don't think you're okay." I stated, observing her pale skin and faintish expression from where she lay on the bed. Marlene had been here a while ago, but I had moved her into my room for the time being. Tifa needed some space.

"It'll pass." She mumbled and continued to hold onto her stomach like she had been for the past hour or so.

"At least take something for the pain." I tried in a persuasive tone. Everything was just not going right.

Reno was no longer a suspect; he was a definite part of this whole Kadaj scheme.

_Why had he gotten himself involved in something as stupid as that?_

But right now Tifa was unwell. I can only recall one other time when she was like this and it was the most awful memory I could think of.

A small groan of pain from Tifa pulled me back to the present. Cloud needed to know about this. Tifa had said that she would tell Cloud when the time was right but with the way things were headed, NOW was the right time to tell him. Vincent had told me a fair bit about Cloud and his intentions when he had left Tifa. I suddenly felt as sorry for him as I did for her. He too had to give up his only love for two years.

Her father was the most important person in her life besides Cloud and I had seen how greatly she missed him over the years. Cloud had wanted to find out exactly what happened to him that night on her nineteenth birthday. The only way to do that was to join SOLDIER, with whom Lockheart had been associated. Kadaj was not a new threat to SOLDIER or the world. He had been around for years supposedly. Tifa's father had become close with Kadaj's parents as part of a mission in order to retrieve an ancient artefact, so that it could be destroyed once and for all. Something involving the amulet had driven Kadaj to kill Lockheart that night. Vincent had given me a brief history overview as well, which mainly revolved around someone named _'Sephiroth'_.

Sephiroth had lived a few decades ago and had created an elite group named _'SHINRA'_. He was a power hungry twenty something year old man who had discovered that an ancient artefact would allow him to create a better world. His intentions had been good at first, however that all changed the day he obtained the precious stone. Somehow the amulet possessed him. He became a threat to all human kind and the planet itself.

However there was one group by the name of SOLDIER. Vincent had been there the day SOLDIER destroyed Sephiroth. In fact Vincent was the one who finished him off for good. One of the other men in the group who went by the name of Hojo was given the responsibility of destroying the amulet. However he could not and so passed it down to the first-born male of each generation. One day however, all knowledge of it was lost. The last child who was supposed to receive the amulet never did and it was found out later on that Kadaj was that child. That explains his hunt for it, but it doesn't tell us why he killed Lockheart. According to Vincent, Lockheart never obtained the amulet before he died. There were so many questions I needed to ask, such as, how was it possible that Vincent finished off Sephiroth around three decades ago when he was around the age of thirty now? They would have to wait for later.

"Teef, you need something for, _this_." I told her as I gestured towards her shaking body. "I'm going to get you something to help you sleep."

"You won't…say anything, will you?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be right back." I called from the door ignoring her question. I would not be able to keep that promise, so pretending not to even hear her query in the first place would make it all the more easier for me to tell Cloud what I knew.

_Time was running out.

* * *

_

**_Cloud's POV:_**

I'd barely made my way down the hallway when I ran into Yuffie.

"Hey slow down." I frowned, grabbing onto her elbows to halt her.

I saw then that she held onto a satchel of pills. Raising an eyebrow curiously I let go of her and asked, "What's that for?" nodding my head in the direction of the satchel.

"I just have a headache is all." Yuffie smiled and raised a hand to her forehead as if to prove to me that she was telling the truth.

"That's pretty strong meds you have there for a simple headache." I observed, now folding my arms.

"Oh well…it's a pretty strong headache." She nodded and then proceeded to make her way down to the room in which Tifa was resting.  
I was quick to hold her back again and say, "Yuffie, your room, if I remember correctly, is in the other direction."

She slowly turned and smiled yet again, "Oops, forgot."

"Are you ready to tell me what you're up to?" I asked becoming more serious, knowing full well that she was hiding something.

Ripping her arm from my grasp she blurted out, "Tifa's got cramps."

"Is it serious?" I inquired now concerned.

"Look I really gotta get this to her." she rushed out, dismissing my question and heading off to Tifa's room.

I let her go but followed close behind.

* * *

Upon entering her room I found Tifa lying on top of the bed covers perspiring like mad, clutching onto her stomach and writhing in pain.

"Shit Yuffie give me those." I panicked, snatching the satchel from her and letting two tablets slide out into the palm of my hand.

"Get some water." I ordered.

She was quick to obey and ran into the bathroom, while I sat on the edge of the bed lifting Tifa's head up against my shoulder.

A few seconds later Yuffie returned and thrust a paper cup of water in my direction. Placing one pill on her tongue I brought the water up to her mouth and allowed her to swallow.

"She was fine when we left the bar." I thought out loud, although as I said this I remembered that she did look slightly uncomfortable for a moment back there.

"You should leave now." Yuffie said seriously in a low voice. I'd never heard her use that tone before.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked now turning to her.

Sighing she placed a hand to her head and replied, "It's something Tifa will have to tell you."

"But she's kinda not up to it at the moment and I need to know now. I'm running out of time with things as it is." I paused. "Is it something to do with the materia?"

Screwing up her face she asked, "What materia?"

"Okay, obviously not." I sighed, dismissing the subject and focusing back on the woman in my arms.

"Look I need to tell you something. I know Tifa's going to hate me for it but it's important." Yuffie divulged with a hint of uncertainty.

Tifa seemed to be calming down now so laying her head back down onto the pillow I stood and waited for her to continue.

"Not here." Yuffie said, now moving out of the room.

* * *

Once outside she turned to me and said, "Now what I'm going to tell you is something that only I and Tifa know about."

I was becoming anxious by now and nodded my head understandingly.

Taking a deep breath she spoke, 'Tifa's having phantom cramps."

"You mean there's nothing really wrong with her?" I interrupted.

Holding up a hand to hush me she continued, "It's a little more complicated than that."

"I shouldn't be telling you this." She said yet again, more to herself than me.

"Look I promise not to mention this to anyone. Just tell me." I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Well you see, it involves you." She looked away hesitantly and began to play with her nails absentmindedly.

"Me?" I repeated questioningly, a little surprised and instantly becoming even more interested in what she had to say.

"Mmm." She nodded.

"Yuffie, can you please just spit it out?" I laughed nervously, just about ready to strangle her.

"Well, when you left that night, Tifa hadn't told you something. She was…" she brushed furiously at her hair and drifted off into her own thoughts again.

"Yuffie?" I asked holding onto her shoulders and staring pleadingly into her eyes. "Please, whatever it is. Just tell me."

A few moments of contemplative silence ensued before she finally answered, "She…was pregnant Cloud."

I felt my eyes widen and my face drain into a ghostly shade of white, unable to speak.

"Cloud you're hurting me." she winced as she tried to pry my hard fingers off of her shoulders.

I unlatched my fingers in a flash, and stood there.

"I think you can figure out the rest." Yuffie mumbled and turned away with discomfort.

"She got rid of it?" I breathed, now unable to keep my heart at a stable rate.

"What? Cloud of course not. She lost it the night you left." She practically yelled in disgust that I could even assume such a thing.

"I'm sorry…I'm not thinking." I slurred now stumbling backwards and feeling my back hit the wall.

"I was there with her. She was a real mess." Yuffie said quietly. "It was horrible."

"I think…I'm gonna be sick." I coughed out and began to bolt down to my room, while clasping onto my mouth.

"I had to tell you Cloud." She called after me down the hall; her voice cracking at the haunting memory she'd acquired years ago.

* * *

Minutes later I was in my bathroom coughing up food I didn't even remember eating into the toilet. Allowing the last remnants to escape my throat, I sat back onto the floor and brushed my hair back harshly, breathing as though I hadn't had air for an age.

"Shit, shit, shit." I breathed now shaking my head and having faint flashbacks.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Cloud will you just stop for a minute!" she yelled in frustration.

I was making my way around my room hurriedly gathering clothes and the like and stuffing them into a suitcase.

"I really don't need this now." I grumbled, desperately trying not to lose my temper, as I brushed past.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked now grabbing onto my arm and trying to turn me around.

Pulling away I said, "Tifa will you just back off? I don't have time for this."

She paused for a moment and then shouted, "No I won't. Not until I get some answers. Now until you tell me what the fuck is going on…"

Her tone was one of pure rage and it cut deep to hear her usual caring voice taken over by it. I had done this. I cut her off right there, "You know screaming at me is not going to make me change my mind."

"Change your mind about what!" she cried.

"PLEASE!" I finally cracked.

Turning to her I saw that I had affected her severely. Her eyes stared up at me as if trying to find something that wasn't there. It was as if she didn't know me anymore.

"Teef." I sighed raising a tired hand to my forehead.

She simply backed off and left the room. She was gone.

But later on that night she came back for me. I was mounting my Fenrir at the time in the middle of a thunderstorm. She came out crying and pleading for me to stay, grasping onto my arm and asking what had she done wrong. Nothing…she hadn't done anything to deserve this, but in another sense she did. She deserved the best in life. I was leaving to help her. Her father was the last of her family and I had to find him for her. Yuffie would be here for her until I got back. Her final words were, _"I'll still be waiting here for you when you get back."_

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

"Fucking stupid. Fucking young and stupid." I shouted furiously, now lifting myself up from the floor and leaning on the rim of the basin. The words of truth had begun to sink in now. I was beginning to realise the full extent of damage I had caused to the one person I loved most.

Staring up I saw my reflection in the mirror and began to think things over that I had ignored for years.

_Yuffie was only Tifa's friend; she needed someone who loved her to be there for her at night. She needed someone to cuddle up to. And where was I? Out trying to find a man that was already most likely dead and yet I stayed on at SOLDIER simply because I was asked to help out with this Kadaj problem soon after._

"I should have come back." I whispered, now regretting the sudden and thoughtless decisions I had made. Decisions that had gotten me nowhere. Decisions that had killed…

I looked on as my face began to turn red with fury. I was not going to lose control, I had to…

However, I was not able to keep that promise I made to myself. I felt my fist collide with a smooth glass surface, which soon shattered, splitting the skin on my knuckles open and spraying tiny shards in every direction.

I lifted my left arm to shield my face and turned slightly to my right to avoid the hazardous debris.

"Cloud what the?" "Shit what did ya do to yaself?" Cid's voice could immediately be heard upon entering my room.

Breathing hard I held onto my hand, which had begun to bleed profusely. Feeling my eyelids begin to flicker, I started to back up to the wall behind me.

"Man you don't look too good. Paler then usual." He observed.

"I just…I needa sit down." I replied feeling faintish and allowing my body to slide to the floor and hanging my head between my knees.

He knelt down too and looked me over carefully and then grasped onto my hand.

"Now that will not do." He stated; examining my wounded knuckles.

"Stay right there till I get back alright." He ordered now standing.

I smiled faintly and laughed lightly, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

* * *

"So." He began as we stood outside the building, leaning on a railing a few stories up.

Resting my elbows on the paling I bowed my head and prompted, "So what?

"You don't mean to tell me that you got all worked up over nothing do ya? Something was on your mind." He said referring to the _little_ incident in the bathroom.

"I was just in a bad mood." I mumbled now shuffling my feet over the small grains of dirt on the cement.

"I could see that." He replied as he inhaled a deep breath of a fresh-lit cigarette.

We stood like that for a while, just staring out over the property of the Base.

_I'm never going to live this down_. I sighed inwardly as I thought over what Yuffie had told me again.

"Care to share?" he asked quietly but curiously.

Turning my head to the right I frowned and inquired, "Share what?"

Taking a deep breath he replied seriously with a frown, "Some of those drugs I seen you sneaking out of the aid room."

Widening my eyes in shock I soon realised that he was only screwing with my mind.

"About what's bothering you, you jackass." He laughed now patting me on the back.

"That's the word for it." I affirmed and turned to lean back on the railing.

"Has something happened?" he asked hesitantly.

"I can't say." I answered, now looking in the opposite direction.

"Getting all personal on me now eh?"

I continued to stare into space without so much as a nod and then pulled myself up to sit on the edge of the barrier; slouching a little.

"What's my purpose here Cid?" I finally asked, turning my head to face him.

He shrugged and replied, "Well it shouldn't be all too hard to figure out if you remember why you joined in the first place."

"I do remember."

"And what was your reason?"

"I joined to find Lockheart."

"I see." He nodded thoughtfully.

"What's the problem then?" he sustained with a frown after I yet again gave no response.

"You know as well as I do that he's dead."

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doin out here little miss?" he piped up, flicking his cigarette butt away and turning slightly.

Screwing my face up in utter confusion I shouted, "Little miss?"

His eyes averted to the door in which we had exited moments before and so following his gaze I saw that Tifa stood just metres away, looking gaunt and pale.  
I felt the blood begin to pulse in my ears rapidly along with my heart that had instantly started to pound like crazy. I let go of the railing and jumped down to the floor, instantly bowing my head, trying to avoid her eyes.

All was quiet for a while until Cid spoke up and said he'd leave us to it.

I was nervous. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

_Should I keep quiet? Should I apologise?_ I knew so much more now and the chances of me slipping up and asking her about…the baby, were very high.

Lifting my head a little I saw that she was watching me curiously and I knew then that I was either possibly going to screw things up for good, or…_I was going to 'definitely' screw things up for good.

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Bet you didn't see that one coming. I have been dying to type this chapter and now it's over and done with, just like that. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I am very pleased with it and I hope that you appreciate the hard work I've put into it._

_The reason as to why there was no mention of Tifa's miscarriage in the beginning is simply because when the story was in Tifa's point of view, she wasn't thinking about the baby. She had purposely pushed that memory away. However in this chapter she had a dream about the child that she never had. Or perhaps she just misinterpreted the dream. Whichever it may be, it will all become clear in the end and if you can put up with me until then I'll be forever grateful._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	12. Chapter 12: Give me strength

**Chapter 12: Give me strength**

_**Location: SOLDIER Base**_

_**Time: 2:30 pm**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

I didn't want to talk to her. Not at the moment anyway. I just didn't want to hurt her anymore and I knew that if we began talking, the truth would soon come out and…

"Cloud?" she spoke quietly.

Blinking away my thoughts I lifted my eyes to her face, which wore an expression of exhaustion and worry.

Sucking in a deep breath I waited for her to continue as I gave a slight nod.

"Is my father dead?"

Colour drained from my face and I choked on a breath of air.

Watching as she slowly made her way over to the railing and then lean against it with her back facing me, I got the sudden urge to just walk up to her and hold her. She looked so lost and alone. Like me.

"He died that night on my birthday didn't he?" she asked but seemed not to really care if she got an answer or not. It was almost as if she had just given up and was trying to make everything make sense once and for all, after wondering all these years and yet she secretly hoped that I would just tell her everything.

But I would not say a word. I had found out things in the past few days that I myself never even knew about. Knowing these things made me feel like I knew nothing all along. I was fighting against something that I loved and hated at the same time.

_He was her grandfather._ How could that be though? It was too hard to even comprehend. Sephiroth had never been intimately involved with anyone that we knew, let alone have a child. Something else that bothered me while looking through the descendants of the evil and yet very legendary man was that every woman who had given birth to a child had died.

A woman who went by the name of Aeris had first given birth to Sephiroth's daughter and then died soon after. In turn that child had married and given birth to a daughter as well. However she died much like her own mother.

Looking over at the fragile form standing a few metres away, I wondered what fate had in store for her. She had already lost a child. My child. I looked away to the ground and rubbed my eyes as a fresh wave of guilt washed over me.

If the child had of been born, would she have died too like her ancestors before her?

The idea of it was too hard to even consider.

Now staring up at her again I noticed that she had turned her head slightly to the side so as to stare over her shoulder at me. Her eyes held a look of remembrance, as she seemed to take in my exterior with curiosity.

Her brow furrowed then and she turned without a word.

Running a hand through my hair I inhaled deeply and hesitantly took a place at her side. It felt awkward standing next to her like this to tell the truth. After all these years of never even thinking I would see her again I was standing at her side quietly. For a moment I tried to forget I was in uniform and instead in the normal day-to-day clothes I used to wear. I tried to imagine that she was standing a few metres away in her usual fighting stance ready to attack me. It brought back memories of the way she used to look at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention and the way we used to lay next to each other quietly on the ground somewhere after a long day of training.

"You had the best smile I'd ever seen." I thought out aloud, not realising that for the first time in years that I was actually smiling myself as I said this.

Her sudden movement next to me pulled me back into the present and I instantly realised where I was and whom I was with again.

Turning my head to the left to catch a glimpse of her face I saw that she hung it in such a way that one would have thought someone close to her had died.

Well…I guess she only really did find out about her father, even if I was yet to confirm it was true. She knew. She didn't really need to ask me for confirmation.

I frowned at her once lively and glowing features now looking so down and frail. I really wanted to lift her chin and make her smile again. Knowing that she was like this because of me made me want to throw myself off the balcony. I hated myself for everything I put her through. I just…

"Tifa?" I asked quietly, almost afraid that speaking loudly would startle her.

She licked her lips as if to say she was listening but continued to stare down.

"I…I want to ask you something."

She did not respond, but I knew she was still listening.

"How come you never told me about…I would have stayed if…" I was having so much trouble trying to get out what I wanted to say. I was lying slightly as well. Although I was trying to say I would've stayed if I knew about her pregnancy I don't think it would have changed my mind.

Brushing a few strands of stray dark hair behind her ear she turned to stare at me with dark eyes and while she gazed upon my face, she wore a look that seemed to say she didn't know this person in front of her. It made me feel sick.

"Would it really have mattered? Besides, we were both too young for a child. It was best he was never born." She said. However I knew that underneath her calm exterior she was really screaming and grieving for her baby. Our baby.

"You know that's not true Teef. Young or not, you would have made a great mother." I stated only to realise moments later that I was only making her feel even worse.

She raised a hand to her eyes and breathed through her nose as if to stop tears falling.

I proceeded to place an arm around her shoulders when I felt her roughly shove me off and turn to me with red-rimmed eyes.

"I swear if you even try to pretend that you would have stayed for our child's sake again, making me feel like I was in the wrong for not telling you, I'll…" she slowly moved her eyes off to the side not being able to finish.

Moving over to her, knowing that she was feeling really lost at the moment I wrapped her into a warm embrace hoping that I could provide even the slightest bit of comfort.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I whispered into her ear and buried my face into her hair.

Moments later she brought her hands up to the back of my shoulder blades and clung to the back of my shoulders firmly.

"I wish you never left." She whispered, causing me to cringe and feel my muscles tense at the mistake I'd made by leaving her.

I wanted to say _'me too.'_ But if I were to say that, it would have sounded as though I really wasn't sure on my decision to leave that night. It would only make her feel worse, knowing that she could have tried to make an uncertain man change his mind.

All I could do at that moment was hold her. Small flutters of familiarity warmed me for small amounts of time, by just remembering how wonderful it was to be with her. But then it was gone as she pulled away stating that she couldn't do this. It hurt me. I felt like I was really losing her. Maybe it was too late for that even. Maybe I had already lost her.

It was getting cool now and I really didn't want her to be out after everything that had happened today. She'd had enough excitement for one day. Getting sick was something she definitely didn't need. So stepping away from her reluctantly I began to walk her back inside the building.

* * *

_**Location: Vincent's office **_

_**Time: 3:00 pm**_

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

He was a magnificent thing to look at. Long dark hair covered partially by a crimson bandana and his mouth covered by a collared, long crimson cape. His skin was a ghostly pale colour and his eyes were deep. But the thing that most interested me was his claw. Ever since meeting him I had wanted to ask him how he came to possess such an extraordinary artificial limb.

Sitting on the edge of his desk like I had done nearly every time I entered his office since joining SOLIDER, I saw that he was now reading a few papers on the other side of the room with great interest.

_I wonder if it has anything to do with Reno._

Sighing inwardly I turned my gaze away from the man in front of me and thought of the redhead.

He was such an idiot for getting involved with such things. How long had he been associated with this Kadaj anyway? I feel like I never really knew him now. My feelings for him before I found out about this whole incident were somewhat confusing. I wasn't sure if I loved him as yet. I liked him a lot that was for sure. He was the first man to ever share my bed. A blush spread across my cheeks at the thought of this.

"Why miss Kisaragi, I do believe you are blushing." A deep voice stated.

Lifting my gaze up I saw that he had the papers resting by his side and his eyes fixed on mine.

I wondered then how long he had been watching me and felt my cheeks redden even more. He was extremely attractive for an older man. Reno was more of the boyish cute type. But Vincent was masculine and his dark aura made him seem sexy. To me anyway.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a little concern.

Nodding I smiled and jumped off the edge of the desk, now standing a few feet away from him.

I now stared at his hand and he must of noticed, for he hid it beneath his cape. I looked up to his face and saw that his expression had turned serious once more. Without thinking I blurted out, "Why do you have a claw for a hand?"

All was silent for a moment until he said, "I could tell you the story behind it if you like."

Surprised at his reaction I felt my eyes widen a little. "Really?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and brought out his claw once more. As he did this his cape slightly moved with him allowing me to see his full blood-red lips.

They looked so delicious. I found myself wanting to taste them.

A plan formed in my mind and I instantly decided that I would have my way. So moving closer, I heard him begin to speak to me about something that involved a group named SHINRA. I pretended to listen and kept walking closer until I was only inches from his body.

It was then that he noticed the proximity between us and stopped speaking as he turned his face towards mine, allowing me to get another glimpse of his mouth.

_Beautiful._

Slowly I reached up to unbuckle a few clasps on his collar. He didn't stop me so I continued to do so until I could feel his cold breathing upon my cheeks. Then slowly, I stood on my toes and leant in to brush my lips against his. When he didn't reject me I pressed my mouth onto his hungrily.

Moments later he reached around my back to pull me in closer while I wrapped both arms around his neck, feeling his cold claw clutch onto my shirt.

Soon enough we were pretty much into it as he pushed me back against the desk and began to explore my body freely. A small moan left my lips as his body began to grind against my own.

However it wasn't too long after we had started that he suddenly pulled back and straightened his bandana while brushing back strands of raven hair.

Breathing hard I watched as he re-buckled his collar and walked back over to the other side of the room. Sliding off the desk I slowly made an attempt to re-button my own shirt.

I cautiously walked up behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent?" I stated questioningly.

Shrugging me off he walked back over to his desk and sat down. I turned to see him sink down in his chair and rest his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I…"

He held up his human hand signalling for me to stop talking. "Miss Kisaragi you are a very attractive young woman. If I knew that your actions were genuine I may not have stopped."

"Excuse me?" I asked with a frown.

"It is quite obvious that you're needing comfort now due to Reno being found out."

"So now you think you know me?" I asked in annoyance, before turning away.

"I never said that." He replied firmly.

All was quiet for a moment until I sighed, "I guess most of that is true…"

Then turning to him I quickly added on, "But that's not the only reason I did what I did. I ah…" I trailed off feeling my cheeks slightly burn with embarrassment. I mean he was at least ten years my senior. He was definitely easy on the eyes and could have had any woman he desired.

Then looking up at him again I finished, "I better go."

His eyes had seemed a little brighter if that were possible for a moment there.

* * *

_**Location: Cloud's Room**_

_**Time: 7:00 pm**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

She'd been sleeping for at least four hours now. I was kind of glad she hadn't woken yet actually. It still felt weird to be in her presence again. However, considering I had some quiet time I found myself having a good long think.

Staring at her through wisps of dull blonde hair I watched her snuggle close to Marlene.

Her ancestry bothered me. Remembering back to the conversation I'd had with Vincent the previous day, I found myself closing my eyes and once again I found myself staring at a dull screen in front of me…

_**Flashback**_

"_But she's nothing like him." I shouted, not wanting to believe any of it._

"_She doesn't have to be. But she is his granddaughter." Vincent replied firmly._

_Turning back to the screen I found myself staring at her once more. Lifting a hand slowly, I reached out in an attempt to touch her through the glass._

_Suddenly the screen buzzed and she disappeared, leaving me to look upon the red-haired one._

_Removing my hand from the monitor I rubbed my chin thoughtfully._

"_What's that?"_

_Directing my gaze to Vincent I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"_

"_A look of thought." He stated; a twitch of a smile forming on the corner of his lips. _

"_Funny." I replied unamused._

"_So what have you found?" _

_Clicking on Reno's profile picture I realised that I had hit a key by accident and somehow I was now in Reeve's user area._

_Tapping my lips lightly I squinted in order to focus on Reno's biography. All I had found so far was his father. There was no mention of him having any siblings or a mother. Obviously he would have had a mother but who she was, was yet another mystery to be solved._

"_Vincent?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Tapping in a few keys on the keyboard I waited for the file to load. Frowning as I saw the new information I lifted a hand to wave Vincent away._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I need you to leave for a while. I need to check up on a few things." I muttered now scanning through old newspaper clippings, photos and documents._

_Surprisingly he didn't even bother to argue the fact that this was his office and if anyone should be leaving it would have to be me. He left a few moments later, allowing me to further my research._

**_End Flashback_**

"Cloud?"

"Mmm."

"Cloud?" the hushed voice asked again as they shook my arm gently.

Frowning I rolled my head to the side and pulled my arm away.

The next I knew something leapt at me and crawled up onto my lap. "Cloud wake up."

Jolting a little I steadied myself as I grabbed onto two small shoulders.

"Marlene?" I frowned now letting go of her.

Looking over to my bed I realised that Tifa was not there. But before I began to panic the door to my bathroom opened and Tifa walked out in her now clean clothes drying her hair calmly. She looked well now. Her skin had returned to its natural colour and her wounds looked a little healthier.

However her arm was now wrapped with a new bandage and I was able to see little blotches of blood seeping through.

Keeping my eyes fixed on her I lowered Marlene to the floor and stood.

"Reno gave you a pretty nasty cut." I stated.

Startled she turned to meet my gaze and then stared down at her left upper arm. Placing a hand on it she nodded and replied, "I'm just glad it wasn't my neck."

"You hurt yourself." Marlene spoke up as she gently lifted my right hand.

I lowered my eyes and then pulled away, hiding my hand in a pocket.

"What happened?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing."

I heard a small sigh of defeat escape her lips and then call for Marlene to come have a bath.

"You're absolutely filthy." Tifa commented in a very motherly way.

_She would have been such a good mother…_

"Cloud?"

"Huh?"

"I used the last of the towels. Could you get one for Marlene?"

"Oh. Yeah." I lifted a hand to rub my right temple.

"You okay?" she slightly concerned.

"Yeah fine."

With that being said I made my way out of the room and down the hall to fetch a towel from one of the other rooms.

* * *

_**Location: Reno's cell**_

_**Time: 9:00 pm**_

**_Reno's POV:_**

_"Reno?"_

Blinking my eyelids open at the familiar voice I sat upright in my bed and searched for a figure in the dimly lit room.

"Kadaj? Where are you?" I whispered.

"_The Northern Crater."_

"What? How and why?"

How was it possible for him to be speaking to me and yet he was not here and why was he iat the Northern Crater?

"_Not important. What I need you to do is bring me the girl."_

'That's kind of impossible considering the circumstances." I mumbled now flopping back onto the bed and picking at one of my nails.

_"Than make it possible you idiot. They already know that I want the materia. I've asked them to bring it to me at dawn. Obviously they aren't going to give it up just like that. So a fair trade should persuade them to bring it to me."_

"So you're going to use Tifa as bait?" I questioned.

"I like it." I continued when I received no reply.

_"I'll be waiting."_

With that he left my mind.

What the hell was I getting myself into again? How the hell was I to kidnap Tifa and cart her all the way to the city anyway? Blondie would kill me before I left the building. I needed to create a diversion.

"Hey you?"

Turning my head I frowned.

"Are you the one who hurt Tifa?"

Removing myself from the bed I made my way over to the bars of the cell door and then knelt before the little girl I had seen Tifa with a few nights ago.

"What are you doing down here all by yourself?" I asked running a hand through her hair.

She stood back and folded her arms.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." I stated, showing her the most sincere face I could muster.

She seemed to let her frown drop a little but didn't seem completely convinced.

"You hurt Tifa though."

"That was an accident?" I reassured and then motioned for her to come over again.

Gently grabbing onto her upper arms I stared into her eyes and spoke softly, "Now I need you to do something for me okay?"

"What?" she stared at me with uncertainty.

"Have you seen a pretty white stone anywhere?"

She seemed to think it over for a moment and then smiled, "Yeah Tifa has one."

I raised my brow in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. But she hid it before I could get a good look at it."

"Where did she hide it?" I asked a little more forcefully and felt myself grip onto her arms a little harder.

"In her drawer…you're hurting me." she whimpered.

Letting my grip loosen I breathed in and began again but more calmly, "Okay I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I need you to get me out of here."

"But you're a baddy."

"No I'm not. Your friends accidentally locked me up. The real baddy got away."

Once again she seemed uncertain but turned and walked over to a desk on the other side of the room, pulling open a drawer and rummaging through it.

Soon enough she held a set of keys up and smiled.

"Good girl." I smiled.

Shutting the drawer quickly she brought the keys over and handed them to me.

"I don't know which one is the right one." She said with a frown.

"Don't worry. It won't take long to figure out." I replied feeling in control once more.

On about the fifth try I finally heard a click and the cell door opened with a creak. Pushing it open the rest of the way I bent down and patted Marlene's head.

"If the others ask where I've gone tell them I've gone to get the materia for Kadaj okay?"

She seemed confused, but I was smiling as I imagined the look on the others faces when she told everyone with such innocence that she'd helped me out of the cell so that I could go give Kadaj his materia.

Fools…the lot of 'em.

I began to walk off when I decided that I'd need a head start considering I had no transportation for the long walk to the bar. So feeling around in my pocket, my fingers finally glazed over a small bottle.

I smirked and knelt down once more to face Marlene. "Do you like sweets?"

She nodded and eyed the bottle in my hand.

"That doesn't look like a sweet." She commented.

Holding it front of her face I replied, "Well that's because this isn't any old sweet. It's special. But I don't think it's such a good idea to have it especially after you've brushed your teeth for bed."

"I won't tell." She answered pleadingly.

"Well I dunno…"

"Oh please?" she whimpered now moving closer.

Sighing I handed her the bottle. "Okay. But you had better drink it all so the others don't find half a bottle of sweets in the morning. You'll be in trouble."

Smiling she grabbed the bottle, popped the cork and guzzled it down quickly. Licking her lips she turned up her nose and coughed, "It tasted like medicine. Yuck."

She wiped the remnants of the liquid off of her mouth and handed the bottle back to me. No sooner had she done so, she begun to blink sleepily and grab onto my shoulders for support as she began to sway.

"I'm tired." She yawned.

Picking her up I carried her over to the bed in my cell and lay her down.

She had no idea how much she had just helped me.

* * *

**_Location: Yuffie's room_**

_**Time: 9:30 pm**_

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

"Yuffie have you seen Marlene?" an alarmed Tifa asked as she burst through my door.

"No." I sighed, not particularly caring about some little brat at the moment.

With that she was gone. I lifted my head from the pillow and leaned on my elbows. I had been trying to sleep, but with Reno only a few levels below me I just couldn't.

Besides…I was always used to him being on top.

A naughty smile graced my lips. Even though I knew what he had gotten himself involved in, it wasn't like I could just forget him and whatever feelings I had felt for him.

Sure he was a real idiot for doing what he did to Tifa. Sure I hated him for being such a stupid fool. But that didn't mean I wouldn't miss him anymore. I did miss him. I wanted to sleep with him at night and talk to him. Thinking back to my earlier _'activities'_ with Vincent I instantly felt as if I had betrayed Reno.

I silently thanked Vincent for stopping when he did. I would have done what I was going to do because of the previous events and then felt worse afterwards.

"MARLENE!" Cloud's voice sounded through the halls.

Several other men grumbled for him to shut-up in reply.

Sighing I flipped my legs over the bed and stood. _I better help find the little monster.

* * *

_

Minutes later I found myself in Reno's cell staring down at the sleeping figure of Marlene.

"He's given her a whole bottle of sleeping potion." Tifa whispered in disbelief as she smelt Marlene's breath and monitored her breathing.

"How do you know?" Cloud queried.

"You took a whole bottle once from the cupboard when you thought it was alcohol. You were out for days. She looks the same as you did, except worse because she's so much smaller." Tifa replied, seeming to struggle with her words as she talked about her and Cloud's past together.

"Idiot." Tifa exclaimed. "He could have killed her. If it can put a fully grown man out for days it can definitely do something even worse to a little girl."

Cloud then moved forward and lifted Marlene up from the bed.

"Lets get her back upstairs." He mumbled under his breath.

He'd only just made it out of the cell when I realised that Reno wasn't here.

"Cloud?"

He turned and answered me before I even asked the question.

"Reno will be found. I'll have some men search for him."

I bit my lip and hoped that Reno would surrender when he was found. I really didn't want him to get hurt.

* * *

_**Location: Vincent's Office**_

_**Time: 9:15 pm**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly folding my arms.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were unwell." Cloud answered solemnly.

Vincent seemed to sense that something was going to start between us so he intervened quickly, "What's important now is that we get the materia before Reno does."

"Can someone please explain why it's so important that Reno doesn't get the materia?" I asked in annoyance.

I hated not knowing anything.

"We can't talk about that now. We need to get to your house and retrieve it." Vincent spoke quickly.

"Cloud I suggest you get moving."

Looking over to Cloud I frowned and stated, "I'm going with you."

"No." Cloud replied and proceeded to leave the room.

He really was making me angry now.

"Cloud Strife I am going with or without your consent." I yelled before making my way towards him, taking note that his face seemed rather shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Cloud?" Vincent called before we left.

He turned and nodded.

"Make sure you watch her. The materia…you know what could happen."

I tilted my face to try and get a glimpse of Cloud's face. I saw that his eyes had lowered and he looked rather sad.

I decided not to pursue the matter anymore though. Reno was headed towards my house and I'd be damned before he took the last thing my father ever gave me.

* * *

**_Location: Seventh Heaven_**

_**Time: 10:00 pm**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

"It's not here." She sighed and sat down on the bed slowly seemingly frustrated.

Looking around her room I noticed that it had been torn apart. Obviously Reno had either had a hard time finding the materia or he just decided to trash the place anyway.

Suddenly my phone began to ring.

Removing it from my hip I saw that it was Vincent. _Who else?_

"Yeah?"

"It's Marlene. She's been speaking in her sleep."

"And?" I tried to hurry him along.

"And she's been saying that she's sorry for taking Tifa's necklace and hiding it at home. Does that make any sense?" Vincent asked.

"Hang on."

I turned to Tifa and explained the situation and moments later she seemed to understand what Marlene was getting at.

"If you need us we'll be at…" I paused. "We'll be at Barrett's." I whispered.

"Be safe. And hurry."

I stared off absentmindedly for a moment before flipping the phone shut. I turned to Tifa and told her that we were going to Barrett's. Seeing her eyes light up at the mention of his name made my stomach churn. She didn't know...

* * *

We were now almost nearing Barrett's home. I was speeding towards his house on my Fenrir as fast as possible. It was starting to get cold and Tifa wasn't wearing anything warm. I tried to offer my coat a few times but the words never seemed to be able to leave my mouth.

"Are you cold?" I called back, blinking a few times through my shades as the street twisted and turned rapidly.

"I'm fine." She replied holding onto my waist a little more tightly.

Knowing full well that if given the option she wouldn't have been holding onto me the way she was right now, I still couldn't help but feel some comfort. It had been a long time. I wish now that I had done things differently.

I frowned at the thought and pushed the Fenrir to drive faster.

* * *

The sound of glass breaking beneath my boot could be heard as I stood into the doorway of Barrett's home. Looking down I saw the photo of Marlene and Barrett that Reeve had been looking at before he turned on me.

Tifa quickly leant down and picked it up within her bandaged hand. She mumbled something and then stood to stare around the room.

"What happened here?" she murmured beginning to make her way towards the living room.

"It's best we hurry." I stated as I pushed past her and began searching the current room for any sign of the materia.

Tifa moved off into what appeared to be Marlene's room and soon enough the sound of drawers opening and closing could be heard.

* * *

_**Tifa's POV:**_

I wasn't having much luck finding anything in Marlene's room. When we had come here a few days before I had been looking around the place for Barrett and had asked Marlene to go play in her room. If she had left the necklace anywhere I guessed it would have had to of been in her room.

"Where are you Barrett?" I mumbled in annoyance that he was yet again not here. He must have been drunk when he made that mess in the living room as well.

"I thought you were trying to straighten yourself out." I whispered.

Hearing something outside Marlene's bedroom window I turned and steadily made my way over. As I stared out I saw a lone figure standing below. He was staring down at something that I couldn't yet make out.

* * *

Moments later I was walking up behind him, seeing his head slightly turn to the side upon sensing my presence.

Moving to get a closer look at what he was staring at I saw two mounds of soil side by side.

"Barrett is dead." He suddenly spoke rather coldly.

After a few moments of trying to register his words I widened my eyes and took a few steps forward.

"But…he didn't…"

"No. He didn't hurt himself. Another did." Cloud confirmed before stepping away from the graves and heading back towards the house.

Turning to face his departing form I called out, "When did this happen?"

Stopping, he hung his head and then raised it again as he replied, "A few days ago."

"When were you planing on telling me? What of Marlene? She thinks he's left her."

"Best she thinks that rather than knowing the truth." He replied firmly now heading back to the house once again.

**_Flashback_**

_The sound of Marlene humming contently to herself was heard as I looked around at the photos of her and Barrett._

_Picking up a recent one of them both I heard Marlene call out, "Tifa?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"When are we going home?" 

_A little startled by her question I turned to face her bedroom door and repeated questioningly, "Home?"_

"_Mmm. I'm hungry."_

_I smiled a little. She thought the bar was her home now._

**_End Flashback_**

"We need to go back to the bar." I shouted out and began to quicken my pace towards the house.

Passing Cloud's standing form I called back, "Hurry."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there's chapter 12 for you. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have 4 weeks of year 12 left. Exams and the like are coming up and I've been pretty busy with that lately. Holidays will be here soon. I will be working full-time but I will have enough time to add a few more chapters on my 3-week break. _

I was also having a hard time writing this chapter but after watching Advent Children for the first time on Thursday I got the sudden urge to write more.

_Thank you once again to those of you who gave me constructive criticism and to those of you who simply tell me to keep going. I will not be giving up on this story and expect to see another FFVII story from me soon. I have already begun to plan it and I hope to have the first chapter up by the end of this year.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	13. Chapter 13: Strange Happenings

**Chapter 13: Strange Happenings**

**_Location: Marlene's Room – Seventh Heaven_**

_**Time: 11:00 pm**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"I thought that Marlene might have left it here." I stated firmly while sitting down on her bed.

She had said that this was her home now, so I thought that maybe when she said that she was sorry for taking my necklace and hiding it at home that she meant here, at my home.

Cloud was lost for words it seemed. He hadn't said much and when he finally did, it was only a mumble of curses as we yet again came to a dead end in our search for the materia. The jewellery case was gone. They'd taken it.

Stifling a yawn I wiped at my watering eyes, weary from the long day and combed my fingers through my hair slowly allowing it to fall around my shoulders again.

"I can't think anymore tonight. Until we find out where this guy is we can't do much more anyway." I sighed as I stood and proceeded to head towards my room.

Upon reaching the door I turned and saw that Cloud was not content with my statement.

"Get some sleep." I yawned and then continued, "You'll need it."

"But he has the materia. If we don't try to find him he'll…"

But he stopped abruptly as I flew past at the sudden discovery of something. I just hoped it was what I thought it was. Slipping my fingers underneath the mattress I pulled on the black leather band and almost immediately a white stone slid out with it dangling innocently.

Eyes widened I breathed, "I…they didn't take it, but…"

Suddenly it was snatched from my hand and Cloud inspected it briefly before pocketing it. Standing with a frown I held out my hand and demanded he return it.

"No. It's safer this way." he confirmed.

Shaking my head I stated in annoyance, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Tifa wait."

Moments later he was standing directly behind me. His body heat brushed against my skin.

"I. I want to say that…"

Waiting for him to continue I stood firmly and glanced out of the corner of my right eye to catch a glimpse of him. He looked a little nervous.

"I'm sorry."

Eyes widened slightly I waited to see if he had anything else to say before I spoke up. But I couldn't seem to find the right words to say to him. There was nothing that I could say that would be right. I didn't want to say it was okay because it wasn't. On the other hand I didn't feel like expressing my hurt to him right now. He had tried to apologise. He was trying to do the right thing even if it really didn't cut it. I wouldn't make him feel any worse than he was obviously feeling at the moment with a harsh reply.

So I simply nodded to show that I had acknowledged his apology but not accepted it.

"You can stay in Marlene's room tonight. I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

With that being said I left without another look at him. I couldn't bear to see his face. I knew that no matter how strong I had been these last few years, one look at his face would make me weak all over again. That face was the face I had grown to love and I don't think I ever really did stop loving it…or him.

He had left so suddenly. There was no real separation other than the one he had created. He had left…but had taken with him my heart. It would always belong to him, because although he had broken it he still had it.

* * *

_**Location: Marlene's Room**_

_**Time: 12:30 am Friday**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

I couldn't sleep. I was tired but I just couldn't lay here while Kadaj was out there somewhere doing God knows what. He was less of a threat now that we had the materia, but what would happen when he discovered that he didn't have it?

They had been here that was for sure. Tifa's room and Marlene's had both been pulled apart. The materia's case was missing. Obviously they had taken it with them thinking it was inside. Why wouldn't they have checked before leaving if it was there?

Reno…

Now he was loose and helping this guy with…whatever he plans to accomplish. I remember Vincent telling me about some guy years ago named Sephiroth…Tifa's grandfather.

He was much like this Kadaj guy by the sounds of it. Closing my eyes I wondered off into my mind and tried to find a solution to the mess we were in. No sooner had I done this I heard a voice.

_Go and see Tifa. She's lonely._

"Hmm?" I mumbled, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

_Go on._

Upon opening my eyes I stared around at my surroundings and wondered why the hell I was in here. _Did we have a fight?_ I mused as I slowly removed myself from the bed.

_Better go see if things are okay._

Moving into the hall I felt something heavy attached to my back. Awkwardly reaching back I felt the hilt of what seemed like a sword.

"What the?" I breathed as I unsheathed a blade.

As soon as I had it out in front of me I gazed over it curiously. _What the hell have I been doing? Musta fallen asleep after practice._

Resting it against the wall of the hall carefully, I kicked off my boots as I walked and found my way into her room. It seemed like a storm was coming I noted as I saw a flash of lightening light up Tifa's room, allowing me to see where she was.

Smiling I saw that she was still asleep and continued walking over to her bed removing whatever gear I had on and pulling off my shirt in the process.

After gazing over her body for a moment I decided how best to wake her up and make her pay for leaving me alone without even trying to wake me up to go to bed with her. I was a light sleeper. I would have woken up easily if she'd tried to.

So pulling off her sheets I slowly crawled onto the bed and rested both legs on either side of her waist, my knees digging into the mattress as I leant down and started to kiss her neck softly.

It wasn't too long before she began to stir and mumble for me to stop in a playful manner.

"Not a chance. You left me all alone. You're gonna pay for that." I confirmed now running my hands down her sides and then starting to run them slowly up her nightdress.

"I'm tired already without you doing anything more to me." She laughed while attempting to push me off.

"You seem like you could use a few more lessons in self defence. I'll be glad to let you practice on me now." I countered now sliding down her underwear.

She began to breathe a little more rapidly and as soon as she heard me unzip my pants she called out, "Stop."

Confused at her tone I did stop but asked her what was wrong.

"You're not wearing anything." She stated and stared up at me with a smile.

Letting my frown fade I smiled back and replied reassuringly, "One time can't hurt."

I wasn't about to get up now and start fumbling through the drawers in the dark. It would only ruin the mood.

Nodding with a little uncertainty she allowed me to continue as she pulled me in for a deep kiss.

* * *

_**Location: Reno's home**_

_**Time: 12:30 am**_

_**Reno's POV:**_

Kadaj was slowly loosing it even more so it seemed. He was obsessed with this materia thing he was after. After leaving abruptly at the sound of Cloud's bike pulling up outside we realised only after that we had only found the case in which he remembered Lockheart giving Tifa two years ago that belonged with the 'necklace'. The materia was still to be found.

However according to Kadaj, he knew where it was now. 'The young couple' had it.

He now stood outside staring up at the darkened sky as he mumbled to himself, obviously conjuring up more trouble.

Pushing off the side of the doorframe I moved back inside and thought over what was to happen. While Kadaj was using most of his energy to do whatever it was he was doing now, the reverie he'd bestowed upon me was wearing off.

I was able to think for myself for the most part but the thought of wanting Tifa dead kept creeping back to the front of my mind.

She had been the one to tear my family apart. Her existence was the ending of my parent's relationship. He never looked at me like I was his again. Anger boiled uncontrollably beneath my skin. I could feel my hands start to shake as I reached backwards for my weapon strapped onto my back.

Unsheathing it I brought it out in front of me and gazed over the blade. This would be the last she will know. The feel of cold steel piercing through her flesh. She will know the true meaning of pain after I'm done with her.

"Reno."

Turning to face my somewhat of a master I waited.

"Lets go."

Nodding I sheathed my blade and followed him outside and followed Kadaj through a portal.

* * *

_**Location: SOLDIER Base**_

_**Time: 12:30 am**_

_**Vincent's POV:**_

"I understand your concern Miss Kisaragi, but I will not intervene now."

"But you saw what he just did." The young ninja cried out, waving her hands about in the air.

"Miss Kisaragi…"

"That's another thing, quit calling me that. It's Yuffie!" she yelled, while folding her arms.

"Fine then…Miss Yuffie."

She frowned but allowed me to continue.

"Whatever is about to happen I need to be ready for. I can't go in there and do a Cloud."

Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Excuse me?"

Shaking my head I explained my use of words, "Intervening at the most ill-timed of moments."

Dropping her arms she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Then what do you propose we do?"

Sitting down in my chair to prove what I was about to say next I stated, "I wait."

Seemingly shocked at what I had proclaimed to her she shouted in a high-pitched tone, "We wait! For what? The opportune moment? Well forgive me but every other time you've said that so far, it seems that Cloud doing a Cloud was the most convenient thing to do."

"If you are so worried then why are you still here?" I asked with a look of questioning.

Staring at me with confusion she started, "Because you…"

Shaking my head again I stood and interrupted, "I'm not exactly holding you back. You've been free to do what you think you should do. I will not do anything at the moment. You've been saying we the whole time. I've been saying 'I' will not do anything."

A little taken aback she raised a hand to her forehead and then stated, "If…you think it's the right thing to do by staying put then…I'll stay too."

With that she left and I turned back to my computer screen.

_Well than, that's unexpected. Her brother. Hmm…that might just explain a few things.

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Well I was going to continue with the love scene there. But after receiving an anonymous review on whether I was going to have a sex scene and that if I didn't have one, then they (the reviewer) weren't going to continue reading my story, I was kinda_ **0o**_. Honestly. shakes head That really put me off. Thinking that I was only going to be writing such a scene for a particular reviewer._

_I totally scrapped that scene from my story and I'm sorry if it displeased a few of you but what I've written does suggest that they 'get together'. Going on with it would only show **'what'** they did anyway. _

_Goes off to change story summary rating _

_To those of you reading and reviewing thank you so much. I will have my latest FFVII post fanfiction up soon. If you're wanting a good old lemon, then I suggest you read that one. I'll be in a better mood for writing one._

_Sorry it was so short. The next chapter should be much longer considering that is where the action comes in._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

**_Yunie Tidus_**


	14. Chapter 14: Savior Of The Night

**Chapter 14: Savior Of The Night**

_**Location: Tifa's Room – Seventh Heaven**_

**_Time: 3:30 am Friday_**

_**Cloud's POV:**_

Bolting upright at the sound of thunder I searched the room still a little shaky from the disturbance. Outside thunder and lightening clashed and rumbled while the rain beat against the glass windows.

Hastily wiping my forehead with the back of my arm I found that I was perspiring more than I thought. The night was rather cool for a change so it was a little odd I thought at first.

_At first_…until I heard the quiet breathing of someone beside me. Turning quietly I soon came to realise why I was in the state I was in. There laying peacefully beside me was Tifa; her body hidden partially under the light sheets and as I ran my eyes down I saw that they were intertwined between her slender legs.

Shaking my head I blinked and tried to make sense of it all.

_What had happened last night?_

Tifa moved a little and with a sigh, nestled deeper into the pillow and drew the sheets up a little further. Slowly I made to move out of the bed to try and find my clothes. I was not going to have her awake to find us both…'together' like this.

It was while I was scrambling around on the floor for my pants that I thought I heard something downstairs. Stopping where I was I frowned and listened for anything that might suggest we were not alone.

I waited a few minutes and when I didn't hear anything more I quickly continued my search for my pants, finding them on the floor near the end of the bed and quietly slid them on, trying to keep my belt from clanging about and waking Tifa.

Something was up. I didn't even remember last night and neither Tifa nor I had taken anything that would have made us act the way we did. I knew that much at least.

Making my way downstairs half-dressed I took each step with the objective to keep as quiet as humanly possible.

"Go." I heard a whisper and then the sound of light footsteps could be heard coming towards the stairs. I breathed in sharply and waited for the person to approach. I reached back for my sword only to realise that I hadn't brought it with me in the first place.

_Damn._

"Well if it isn't SOLDIER Cloud." A familiar voice spoke up.

I couldn't see whoever it was and so began to back up slowly.

"I'll deal with this one Reno." A rather devious sounding voice suddenly piped in.

It was then that I heard footsteps start to make their way past me. Eyes widened I was quick to bar their path from the way to Tifa's room.

"You're not making things easy Cloud." Reno sighed in a mock tone of annoyance.

"That's the idea." I replied quietly but warningly.

If he wanted to pass it would be through me and there was no way I was going to let him any closer to Tifa than he already was.

I knew what they were here for and they were not getting it.

"If you cooperate no one will get hurt. You have my word." The second voice intervened once more.

Frowning I replied in disgust, "Your word means nothing to me. You steal the lives of innocents."

"That is partly true…however they should thank me. Living in this world was only making them even more miserable."

Another attempt from Reno to pass was yet again blocked as I moved to stand directly in front of him.

Now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark I could make out his form far better than before.

"You really are sad you know that?" I stated questioningly.

"Have a nice sleep did you SOLDIER?" he asked; now steering off the topic of conversation.

Leaving my guard at the sudden realisation that last night had been no other than Kadaj's doing, I unknowingly allowed Reno access to Tifa as I jumped down the last of the stairs in order to get closer to him.

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked a little more loudly.

A laugh was all that was heard and that really pissed me off.

Thrusting my arm outwards I grabbed a hold of his neck and attempted to choke the humour out of him.

"If you don't tell me what happened last night I will not hesitate to kill you." I threatened while gripping onto his neck a little more firmly as if to prove my point.

"You cannot kill me." He choked out, his hands still at his sides not even attempting to break free.

Raising an eyebrow I queried, "And why is that?" however careful not to let on that I was a little confused at his statement.

"Because…" he coughed out, "I'm the one you're…after. I…am the only one wi-…with answers."

My frown began to fall slightly when I realised that he was in fact right. _Damn the bastard to hell._ I clenched onto his neck even tighter and whispered, "You will tell me what the hell is going on."

"I see no profit in it for me…other than my life…and you can't take that yet."

Vincent would have killed me personally if he found out that I had killed our only witness to the whereabouts of Lockheart. The main objective of the mission had been to find out what had happened to him.

I didn't know what to do. If I held on a little longer he would be gone, hopefully forever…but I couldn't, even if it meant yet another life would be taken.

Slowly and reluctantly I released my grip only to hear the gasps of a man who I should have choked the life out of. I was so tempted to reach out and finish the job.

"Tell me…where is Lockheart." I growled.

"Hehehe…" his sickening laugh emitted through the air. "He's dead…DEAD DEAD DEAD!" he called out in the most insane and malicious voice I had ever heard.

I fumed and backed him up against a wall, gripping onto his neck once more.

"Tell me WHERE LOCKHEART is!" I yelled as I slammed him into the bar.

"Lockheart died years ago you stupid fool." Was his reply, only to gain him a few more beatings.

* * *

_**Location: SOLDIER Base **_

_**Time: 3:30am**_

_**Vincent's POV: **_

"Sir?"

"Mmm." I replied with one raised eyebrow, not removing my head from my hand.

"Um…never mind."

Looking up, the last I saw was the boot of the young ninja disappearing around the corner.

_Best I make haste.

* * *

_

**_Location: Tifa's Room_**

_**Time: 3:40 am**_

**_Reno's POV:_**

"Such a beauty aren't you?" I whispered; running my hand through her long ebony hair.

She stirred and then slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at me. I could see that the effects of Kadaj's little diversion had not completely worn off on her as yet. Cloud was quick to recover, but this one still had her mind set on having fun.

"You came." She smiled, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair away from my face.

With a nod I proceeded to lift her out of the bed in order to take her to away to the site Kadaj had insisted we meet up at.

"No lets stay." She murmured, pulling me back down with her.

I had to admit as much as I loathed this beauty, I couldn't help but grow aroused at the way in which she was acting towards me.

Closing my eyes I proceeded to lean in for a kiss when suddenly I found that I was having trouble breathing.

Opening my eyes I saw that Tifa now wore an expression of pure anger and yet her lips curled up into a smirk.

"What about Yuffie Reno?" she asked so innocently.

Coughing I replied, "What…about her?"

Growing even angrier she flipped herself on top of me still with the sheet around her…although I could still see _her_ I noted with a smile. It was then that she reached down to the side of the bed and not a second later I found that instead of just her hand at the base of my neck, there was also a small blade.

"Now tell me, what is your game Reno?" she questioned, tracing the tip of the blade along my collarbone now.

Gulping painfully I answered, "I…nothing."

Rasing the blade to my neck again she held it firmly in place as if ready to slit my flesh.

"Kadaj…"

It was then that I saw the man whose name I had just spoken waiting at the door with a raised eyebrow. Tifa turned to follow my gaze, giving me time to knock the blade away and escape her hold.

"Sorry about this love." I whispered with a smile and hastily thrust a needle into her arm.

Almost instantly her eyes rolled back and her body fell limply onto the bed.

"Take her and lets get out of here." Kadaj instructed while twirling a certain object around his fingers.

The jewel glinted in the moonlight and I knew that he had found the materia. Our job here was done.

Carefully I lifted the unconscious girl into my arms and once again followed Kadaj into a large dark portal.

* * *

_**Location: Seventh Heaven**_

**_Time: 3:45 am Friday_**

_**Cloud's POV:**_

"Cloud?" a soft voice called my name.

Slowly I opened my eyes and tried to make out the person standing over me.

A girl…she had black hair and dark eyes.

"Yuffie?" I mumbled still having a little trouble coming too.

"What happened to you?" she asked, moving her hand to my stomach.

The pressure she applied to my wound made me queasy and I was about ready to hurl.

I began to sit up only to fall back down against the cold floor again in pain.

"Kadaj." I gasped.

A hand on my shoulder made me turn to look back up at her once more.

"He…they took the materia." I coughed out, now looking down at the bloody mess I had made on Tifa's floor.

_Oh god not Tifa._

"Tifa!" I called now standing, dismissing the pain as best I could.

I stumbled to the stairs only to collapse onto them. I knew that the extent of my wounds were lethal. I was going to die. It didn't matter how much I didn't want it to be true…but I was losing too much blood.

Yuffie appeared at my side once again however she didn't seem…right?

Standing over me once more she stared at me with no expression whatsoever.

"Poor Cloud. He's gone and got himself in trouble again." She stated bluntly with a sigh.

Slowly she sat down on the stairs with her knees tucked under her chin and a solemn face resting upon them.

"Reno wasn't all that bad you know. He just wanted to make things right." She began.

Breathing heavily and feeling faint I stuttered, "What-tt do you mean?"

My eyes began to grow heavy and I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

"He was sad after his mother left you know." She explained softly.

Then turning to me she ran a hand through my hair and whispered, "See ya later Cloud."

Eyes widened I reached out to her and attempted to call her name. Nothing came out. I was losing consciousness. She wouldn't help me now anyway. Yuffie wasn't Yuffie.

A light suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly I lifted my head. There was someone standing there.

Someone tall. A man it seemed.

Squinting I choked out, "Who…are you?"

Slowly the person descended down the stairs coming to stand barefoot in front of me. Looking up once again I saw what seemed to be a mirror image of me staring back except his eyes were different. They reminded me of…Tifa's.

He slowly knelt in front of me and then stared at me for a moment with interest.

Then with a small smile he whispered, "Hey dad…"

Slowly he raised a white illuminated hand to my forehead, instantly making all the pain I had felt slowly evaporate to be replaced by a soothing feeling.

"Am I dead?" I whispered trying to reach for the hand.

However when I opened my eyes all I saw were two feet disappearing at the top of the stairs into the light.

My eyes fluttered shut yet again as I collapsed feeling the weakest I had in such a long time.

* * *

_**Location: Northern Cave Crater**_

**_Time: 4:00 am_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

"Wake up love." A hand patted against my left cheek.

Shaking my head to force the hand away I opened my eyes only to see doubles of everything.

"Ah so the little princess finally decided to join us."

Staring around at the room I was now in, I concentrated on getting my vision to return to normal before I said anything.

I felt so sick and uneasy.

"So she's not going to talk." The same voice spoke again.

Turning my gaze to where I thought the voice was coming from I found myself staring at no other than Reno.

"Re-no?" I gasped feeling rather nauseous.

With a smirk he turned and seemed to say something to someone. I followed his gaze and saw that at the other end of the room stood an unamused silver haired man…_Kadaj_.

"Do what you must, just don't disturb me." He spoke carelessly as he gazed upon something I couldn't make out yet.

Closing my eyes I tried to compose myself only to hear Reno call out to me again.

"Yo honey this ain't no time for sleeping."

Opening my eyes once more I suddenly realised that I couldn't move my arms or my legs.

Rolling my head to the side I stared up at my left arm strapped to a large wooden wheel of some sort.

"Wha…" my head rolled back to the middle and rested against the wood as I tried to catch my breath.

"Where am I?" I breathed, my eyes opening and closing every now and then.

"Aww does Tifa feel lost without her Cloud?" he asked in a mocking tone of sympathy.

Hearing Cloud's name suddenly made me jolt and feel a little more awake.

"Where is he?" I breathed, my head now throbbing painfully.

Wincing I whimpered and murmured tiny words of consolation under my breath.

"Blondie's dead. Went and got himself killed." He replied bluntly while playing with his nails.

I felt my bottom lip quiver as I pictured Cloud lying face down somewhere…unmoving.

I forced the image out of my mind and turned to Reno once more except now I was fuming.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, glaring at him angrily while trying to twist my way out of the straps that bound me to the contraption I was resting against.

"No point trying to escape…I'll only tie you back up again." He advised with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell do you want with me Reno?" I tried to cry out only to hear it come out in a small whimper showing just how weak I felt.

Suddenly his expression twitched and he turned around with his head in his hands. Frowning I tilted my head to see what he was doing and then about a minute later his left hand thrust back out towards me while he still kept his back to me.

I observed his hand and saw that he was holding something.

Squinting in order to see what it was I saw that it was a photo.

I was about to try and make out what the photo was until Reno suddenly spun around looking slightly confused in a strange way, making his way towards me.

Once again he thrust the picture towards me with a slightly insane smile.

"Tell me who this is?" he asked pointing to someone sitting in a chair.

Biting my lip I focused on the picture and realised that it was…_me?_

"Me?" I breathed in confusion.

"Who's the other one?" he asked breathing heavily and seeming to become frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dad?" I stated wondering why he even had these photos.

"Okay now this one."

This time he showed me one of a woman and a girl. Turning away I answered, "Me and mum."

_Was this why he brought me here? To torture me? What had I done?_

"Good, now tell me who this is."

Slowly he raised a photo and held it a few centimetres away from my eyes making it hard to focus on.

Once my eyes had adjusted I frowned. Blinking I tried to make out the picture again only to see that it was still the same as before.

"That…why is she…"

"She was mine before she was yours." He stated firmly sounded lost and in pain.

I stared at the boy in the picture with my mother. My mother was with…Reno…but why?

"I don't get it." I stated shaking my head refusing to believe that he might somehow be…

"She was MY mother and you took her from me." He whispered now crumpling the photo before my eyes and letting it fall from the palm of his hand.

I watched it fall slowly to the floor and stared as it made slight crackling noises as it tried to unfold.

Then I felt my chin tilted upwards roughly and forced to stare into the eyes of a more than irate man. He stared at me as if pondering whether to do something or not and then without warning the back of his hand met with my left cheek.

My head swivelled to the right and caused the right side of my face to bang into the board behind me. My hair came over my face hiding me somewhat as I tried to compose myself, not allowing myself to give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears of pain.

Slowly I turned back to face him and saw that he was running his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't seem to know what he was doing or why he was doing it.

In the distance I saw that Kadaj was now outside holding onto the materia and muttering under his breath.

Oh no…if he finished whatever it is he was doing…the planet was doomed as I thought back to what Vincent had told me only a few nights ago.

I decided that I had to try and snap Reno out of it and make him see reason.

"Reno please don't do this. Look, Kadaj is going to destroy the planet and you and everyone else will die along with it." I rushed out in one breath.

"You don't get it do you? She left me for you and…" he suddenly grabbed a blade from the table beside him and began to make his way towards me.

I inhaled deeply and knew that if I didn't try my best to stop him in the next few seconds I was as good as dead.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay I know I've been a lazy ass but…yeah, I've been a lazy ass._

_Anyways I was going to write a bit more at the end on Cloud's POV but I knew that I'd only put off posting it._

_So here you are. Please review even if it's to tell me what a jerk I am for not updating earlier _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix.

* * *

_

_**Yunie Tidus**_


	15. Chapter 15: It Always Ends With A Kiss

**Chapter 15: It Always Ends With A Kiss**

_**Location: Seventh Heaven**_

_**Time: 5:00 am Friday**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

Inhaling the cold icy air into my body never felt as good as it did right then. I was alive. I was going to save Tifa and rid the planet of the evil that had taken her only a short time ago.

Right now however, I had no idea where they were, so I had to get to Vincent. I had just found out something that would help me make sense of things finally.

Running outside into the freezing cold, I felt a sharp pang of fear. Something that I had not felt in such a long time. Taking in my surroundings it was then that I noticed just how strange the sky looked for any time of the day. It was not the weathers' doing either I realised. It looked as though something was afoot within the blood-coloured clouds. The silence of it all disturbed me, so snapping out of my reverie I started running as fast as I could towards SOLDIER base in order to find some kind of transport and hopefully some back-up.

* * *

_**Location: SOLDIER BASE**_

_**Time: 5:00 am Friday**_

_**Vincent's POV:**_

"Drink it all before you go silly again." I ordered, eyeing the young ninja angrily.

Watching as she drank the last of the remedy I couldn't help but think of what trouble she had most likely caused. She had not been herself for the past few hours and may have very well been under Kadaj's influence.

"Do you remember anything at all?" I asked.

Placing the glass onto the table she rubbed at her temple with her left hand as if trying to force her mind to remember what happened. Looking dazed and confused she shook her head and replied, "The only thing I can think of is walking back here."

Sighing I stared out at the sky outside. It looked like things were going Kadaj's way. Cloud was missing. Tifa was missing. The planet looked as though it was slowly coming to an end. Years of trying to find out what had happened to Lockheart had not paid off. It seemed that while looking for someone who most of us knew was gone for good had gotten in the way of fighting our enemy.

"Is Reno okay?" a quiet voice asked from behind.

Shrugging I mumbled, "Don't know."

* * *

_**Location: Northern Crater**_

_**Time: 5:05 am Friday**_

_**Kadaj's POV: relaying the events of the story behind it all:**_

Feeling the power of the materia was the most invigorating thing I had ever felt. It was slowly seeping into my body, causing slight pain to my bones and muscles. However, it was all part of the process. Soon I would be able to fight without even moving. All I would have to do is look at them and they would be forced to grovel at my feet.

So long I had waited for this moment. It was ridiculous, the lengths I had to go to in order to find this precious stone. Everything had been worked out so precisely beforehand that I was furious when my father decided to be smart and break the pattern. I was named after my biological grandfather…the one who intended to do _'good' _with the materia. He feared that after Sephiroth's _incident _that he too might be tempted by the power it held.

Therefore he passed it on to his son…my father. In hopes that it would be my turn I reincarnated as the new Kadaj. However my father being the superstitious man he was handed it over to Lockheart to protect. Why wouldn't he though? I mean… the man was in charge of the elite group SOLDIER. The very people who were ridding the planet of evil. Of course Lockheart would do the right thing and keep the materia as safe as possible, away from power-hungry eyes.

Little did my father know at the time but Lockheart's wife was the daughter of Aeris and Sephiroth. She was also the mother of Tifa and had been the mother of Reno before running off. So really, my father handed the materia back into the family whose ancestor started it all.

Killing Lockheart did benefit me in some ways but it didn't help me find the materia any sooner. I had to go into hiding for a while. That was until I came across a fun little fact.

Visiting a mental institute one day, I came across one person in particular. Reno. Finding out that his childhood had been nothing short of anguish due to his own mother leaving for another man…(Lockheart), was just what I needed. He was willing to do anything for me in order to avenge those who hurt him. I promised him that if he would help me I would help him. He opened many doors for me that one.

Then there was Reeve. Yet again another heartbroken soul. Although no longer alive, he served his purpose. With the promise of helping him find his wife's murderer he affiliated with me…handing over information on the whereabouts of the materia, while also covering up the truth about me from his fellow SOLDIERS.

Now here I am…after three long years of searching for it. Here it lies in the palm of my hand, fading from its sickly pale white colour into a dark shade of ebony.

"UNLEASH YOUR FURY!" I screamed to my master…the real master.

Sephiroth was not me completely yet. However when he was, he would be the one who would finish this once and for all.

* * *

_**Location: Northern Crater**_

_**Time: 5:07 am Friday**_

_**Tifa's POV:**_

It was killing me. Whatever it was, it was sending sharp electrifying shockwaves throughout my body. The pain was unbearable and I was useless to do anything to stop it.

Eyes shut tight and teeth clenched together I writhed against the board I was strapped against. I could feel the skin on my wrists start to rub off like rubber shavings against the rough ropes used to tie me down.

"Let me out! It won't stop!" I begged Reno in hopes that he might snap out of his trance.

There was no reply and I could only assume that once again he didn't care in the slightest about my wellbeing. However upon opening my eyes I noticed that he was not where he'd been sitting for the last hour or so. His chair was overturned and that's when I saw his body impaled against a foreign object on the wall, far across the other side of the room way up high.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed looking away, now seeing Kadaj through a window, standing outside whilst shouting up at the darkening sky as if it were listening to him.

That's when the excruciating pain came back again. It felt like lightening was constantly striking me, making it hard for me to breathe, which was already hard considering the position I was in; arms above my head, causing my chest to make extra efforts to take in air.

I had to get out of this mess and stop this from happening. I would not let the planet die because of one selfish heart.

* * *

_**Location: SOLDIER Base**_

_**Time: 5:10 am Friday**_

_**Yuffie's POV:**_

Standing in the weapons and transportation part of SOLDIER'S building I made my way over to a certain bike that had been stolen…by me.

_That bit I remember._

I didn't do it on purpose, I just…I wasn't myself.

Sighing I mumbled, "Now Cloud's dead and it's all my fault.

With one last look at the dead mans pride and joy I turned to head back to Vincent's office when I suddenly collided with something.

Shocked, I looked up and saw that it was none other then an out of breath Cloud looking down at me with a curious gaze fixed upon his face. His clothes were bloody and cut up from a fight he had been in only a short time ago.

"So you stole my bike." He observed while stepping past me in order to get closer to the Fenrir and then mounting it.

Giving me no time to reply he continued, "Go tell Vincent that Kadaj has taken Tifa to the Northern Crater. Tell him we'll need all the backup we can get."

With that he kick-started his bike, revved it a little and then sped off out of the building and onto the street heading towards the darkening sky.

* * *

_**Location: Midgar Streets**_

_**Time: 5:14 am**_

_**Cloud's POV:**_

It had only been a short time after leaving Tifa's that I figured out where Kadaj must be. I noticed that the clouds were coming from the North. The Northern Crater had been where the last attempt to destroy the planet had taken place and I could only hope that I was right about Kadaj being there.

Speeding through the empty streets of Midgar I thought about the vision I had back at Tifa's. The boy who had spoken to me looked exactly like me in every way, save for his eyes. I couldn't help but think that he was the child Tifa had lost three years ago, assuming he'd taken a much older form.

As I stared up at the skies I couldn't help but feel my time was limited. I should have died back there and yet here I was. It wasn't possible for me to be this way. One minute I was coughing up blood and the next all I have to show for it is the bloodstains on my clothes. I was given a second chance…that I could be certain of.

* * *

_**Location: SOLDIER BASE**_

_**Time: 5:14 am Friday**_

_**Vincent's POV:**_

Racing out after the ninja down into the mercenaries' weaponry area, I mounted a motorbike and felt Yuffie jump on and wrap her arms around my waist firmly.

Looking back I asked, "Can you not find a vehicle of your own?"

Frowning she replied, "I think it's best we stick together considering the circumstances."

Nodding in agreement I drove out of the building hoping to catch up to Cloud as soon as possible. I had alerted Cid of the situation but had not heard back from him. His whereabouts were unknown at the moment. I feared that because I hadn't had any contact with him, that perhaps he had become a casualty of war.

Behind me I heard several other motorbikes following steadily. I had sent them to all areas known on the map in order to find our enemy. Cloud may be right about heading North but I couldn't risk asking all of my men to follow a man who was only basing his knowledge on instincts.

* * *

_**Location: Northern Crater**_

_**Time: 5:15 am Friday**_

_**Kadaj's POV: **_

I could feel the transformation as I knelt down on my knees and closed my eyes shut, allowing Sephiroth to overtake my body for eternity.

Smiling I mumbled, "This time no one can stop us."

Suddenly I came face to face with the ground below. Knowing that something had interfered considering I was still here in my body I scrambled to my knees and wiped the dirt from my face.

"Who's interfering with my plans?" I shouted to no one in particular as I stared around at the vacant field before me.

There was nothing in sight that would seem even remotely threatening I concluded. Squinting my eyes shut again I cried out in pain as I collapsed onto one knee, holding onto my ribs, unable to breath properly.

Gasping for air I cried, "Master…I don't know what's happening. Why aren't you here yet…arghh!"

Falling down onto my side I faced the small cabin that was dimly lit only a few metres away. There was no sign of movement and I couldn't muster the energy to call for Reno.

What's going on? I was almost there a few moments ago. Why am I lying on the ground in pain I shouldn't be able to feel??? Why am I hurting and not being able to do anything about it?

Suddenly everything seemed to go still. It was as if I was in the eye of the storm and at any minute all hell would break loose. That was when I saw a lone figure make their way out of the cabin and halt at the doorway.

It was the girl, standing there in a long white night dress. It was then that it started to pour down rain, which didn't seem to deter her at all. She simply continued to walk out and make her way in my direction.

Clenching onto the materia within my palm, the chain wrapped firmly around my fingers, I scrambled to my feet and attempted to use my power to get rid of her once and for all. However, just as I attempted to hex her I felt the chain the materia was attached to rip threw my index finger and I watched as it flew towards her.

Holding out her hand she caught it effortlessly and gazed down at it with eyes I instantly recognized. It was then that I felt a sharp pain run up my right arm. Frowning, I glanced down at my right hand and noticed blood running down my glove…the source was the base of where my index finger had once been.

Eyes wide open I howled out in pain. My master had let me down. He had chosen his granddaughter over me, even though I was the one he had created specifically for this job. Why would he decide at the last minute to use his granddaughter, simply because they shared the same genes?

Then in the blink of an eye she disappeared and then just as quickly she reappeared in front of me.

Staring at me lifelessly she thrust her fist forward into my stomach. For a moment we both just stood there while I tried to figure out what just happened.

Had she simply punched me or… 

Glancing down I saw that within her hand was the handle of a blade. She'd stabbed me just like that. Looking up at her once again I went to ask my master why he'd done this to me, only to have her yank out the knife and thrust it into me several more times, faster then lightening and then quickly kneel beside me.

Staring down at me she answered my thoughts out loud but it was Sephiroth's voice that spoke, "You were weak. You were known to them. They'll never suspect me of doing anything other then saving myself. In a few months I'll give birth and then I will once again reign."

"TIFA!!!" a voice called for her in the distance. They could not be seen yet, only heard.

Watching her eyes glisten down at me she wiped the blade off with the ends of her dress and then slit the flesh of her left arm. Without even a wince at the newly created wound she continued on and stabbed her right thigh. Then slowly she lay down next to me and pulled a finger to her lips as she slowly closed her eyes, "Shhh."

_She was trying to make out she'd just been in a struggle with me._

* * *

_**Location: Northern Crater**_

**_Time: 5:20 am Friday_**

**_Cloud's POV:_**

"Tifa!" I panted as I rushed up behind her, pulling her away from the man she was laying next too.

Groaning in pain she whimpered and pointed at Kadaj, "He killed Reno and then…he tried to kill me." She cried, now turning her face away from him.

Looking down at the wounded man I saw that he'd definitely come off a lot worse then Tifa. He couldn't even get out whatever it was he was trying to say.

All I heard was a faint, "Sephiroth…alive."

Shaking my head I unsheathed my sword and replied, "Not anymore." And finished him off.

"Oh my God." I cried looking down at her wounded arm and battered body.

Holding her close I stared down at the now deceased Kadaj. I was so close to losing her again and couldn't believe that I had let it go this far. She shouldn't have even been taken away in the first place and I let it happen.

Pulling away from her I stared into her eyes and it was then that I felt a slight pain in the left side of my chest. Wincing I hung my head and tried to take a deep breath.

In order to make everything seem okay I said, "I'm going to take you home."

Nodding she stood and then pulled me up to my feet, flashing me a smile that I hardly recognized. She seemed a little odd considering the circumstances and…maybe I wasn't seeing right. As it was I could hardly stand up. I was probably seeing things wrong.

* * *

_**Location: Northern Crater**_

**_Time: 5:21 am Friday_**

**_Sephiroth's POV:_**

The war was over…to them.

Smiling I stared up at Cloud and saw that his wounds were once again forming and his time was running out. He was given a second chance to help Tifa…but he wasn't quick enough.

He would die, his girlfriend would return to her normal self and I would hide away in her womb…waiting to be born once again unknown to anyone.

Watching as his eyes slowly flickered and as his body became limp, I helped him lay down on the ground. Yes, this was going to be a long journey but I would not be suspected. I would not be considered even remotely harmful. I would be Tifa's child…protected by his mother for a long, long time.

Deciding now was the best time to leave, I allowed Tifa to revert back to her normal self and to finish off whatever business she needed.

* * *

_**Location: Northern Crater**_

**_Time: 5:23 am Friday_**

_**Tifa's POV:**_

Feeling as though I had just woken up, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Cloud. Smiling I cried, "Cloud I thought you were dead."

Hugging him tightly I heard a stifled groan. Frowning I sat up and stared down at him carefully. His eyes were flickering open and shut slowly…and his breathing was out of rhythm.

"Cloud what happened?" I asked now a lot more alarmed.

When he didn't answer I shook him a little and felt a wet substance on my hands. Looking down at his chest more closely I saw that there was a huge gaping wound beneath his shirt.

"Cloud how did this happen?" I asked once more now starting to cry.

Reaching over with his right hand he grabbed onto my own and coughed out, "I…I'm sorry I stuffed up. But you're alright…that's all that matters."

His breathing was slowly coming to a halt and knowing that this was it I leant down to his lips and tried to kiss him, however I was not blessed enough to receive anything from his end as his breathing ceased and his eyes stared up at the sky half shut.

Searching his face for any sign of movement I watched as tears fell onto his cheeks and couldn't help but scream out in anguish as I clutched onto him.

It was then that two arms from behind pulled me away and all I remember was being shoved into the back of a car…watching out the back window as the Northern Crater disappeared into the distance.

"You'll be alright." A voice said from the front.

Turning around I saw that it was Cid, staring at me in the rear-view mirror. Staring blankly ahead I gave no answer.

_I'll never love anything again…I'll make sure of it._

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Man where do I start?_

_More than a year of no updates it seems. I dunno. I guess I was concentrating on having a life, but come to think of it…it wasn't all that great. So much stuff has happened. I hit so many highs but of course they all just plummeted one after the other and now I find that I've lost most of my imagination and am totally amazed at how well my vocabulary was in my stories before all the shit that's happened._

_Anyway I am back for a bit it seems. Only because I have a bit more time for the Internet and have been wanting to finish my stories for a while. Some of which I had already typed up the chapters for ages ago and just didn't post them. _

_Anyway to all my reviewers, thank you. Even though this story is so old there are still people reading and asking me to update._

_I hope I haven't lost my touch. _

_Anyway this is the final chapter for this story. I hope it finished off okay. If not…well I can't please everyone sorry._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing except for the plot. The characters and everything associated with this story all belong to Square Enix._

* * *

_**Yunie Tidus**_


End file.
